my ending to pelinor
by mischy22
Summary: What if there really was a gate that the dead pass through - could an Elidhu bring those of the pass back to help fight the Nameless One? What is happening at the ruins of Pellinor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the names and places are not mine; they belong to Alison Croggon.**

_**What if there really was a gate that the dead pass through - could an Elidhu bring those of the pass back to help fight the Nameless One? What is happening at the ruins of Pellinor?**_

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

Cadvan rode on Darsor, while Maerad followed in her wolf form. They were leaving Pellinor, staying close to the Osidh Mountains. The trail they were following was not the smoothest but it would lead into Innail. Cadvan was being quieter than usual, making Maerad feel uneasy. It was a cold midwinter day, and the wind blowing through the trees made haunting sounds which stirred a deep, instinctual unease in Maerad's heart.

Maerad's ears pricked as she heard twigs breaking, and quickly transformed back into her human state. "Cadvan look out!" she shouted, pointing to the mountainside urgently. Before Cadvan could turn his head a blaze of light flashed and knocked him to the ground.

Before Maerad could think to scream, yet alone to retaliate, she and Cadvan were bound and gagged. Their captors, large, unkempt men, kept them under close watch as they were taken to the palace of the Landrost. Maerad's apprehension increased as they drew closer to the Landrost's mountain. They could speak only in mind-touch, yet they heard more: Maerad was to be taken to the north tower to await the arrival of Sharma or one of his minions, while Cadvan was to be taken to the south tower to be the personal prisoner of the Landrost. Maerad thought her heart would explode with fear and anger as Cadvan was wrenched from her. She twisted and fought, but the men held her firm and she could only watch as Cadvan was dragged, struggling, down the dark corridor.

--

"So you return Cadvan of Lirigon. Did you really think that your escape would go unnoticed or that I would not find you? You cannot hide from me." The voice was harsh and unwavering. Cadvan had heard this voice before, and now it echoed in his mind as well as his ears, filling him with the same sense of dread - yet increased tenfold, because now he had something to fear for.

"What is happening to Maerad?" Cadvan demanded, trying to keep the tremors from his voice. He feared that she was already dead.

"So you worry for the girl? There is no need; Sharma will take care of her shortly. As for you…you may have a choice. After all your studies of the Dark, you can join with us and let Maerad live, or you can live out your days with the knowledge that you have killed yet another of those that you claim to love."

Cadvan's heart constricted.

--

When Maerad awoke, she was in a small dark cell made of stone and dirt. The only light came from a candle, flickering on the wall across from a wooden door. Maerad looked around her, gauging her surroundings. After all she and Cadvan have been through, she was back where she started: trapped without hope of escape and without the one she loved. All she wished was to see him, to make sure he was alright. She started to cry as she had not done so in a very long time. As the tears fell from her face, the room filled with a light as bright as the sun.

"My darling daughter, why are you crying?" Ardina asked. "What has happened?" The beautiful Elemental seemed suddenly to realize where she was, and her eyes widened just a little. She grabbed Maerad's arm and looked her directly in the eyes, and into her mind she said, _"Come child; you must leave here tonight. There isn't much time. I will take you to safety. You are not ready to end this fight - not here, not tonight. There is still much you must know. Close your eyes now."_

Maerad's last word before being engulfed in the ethereal light was "Cadvan…"

--

Maerad woke in an unfamiliar room decorated with paintings of the crest of Pellinor. The bedding was colored in blues and whites, and gold trim ran around the edges. Soft lighting filled the room, coming from the sconces mounted on the walls. Maerad sat up on her bed, feeling dazed. Where was she? How had Ardina saved her? Cadvan… Where was he? Was he alright?

Taking a breath Maerad tried to call out to him with her mind but there was no answer. She bit her lip, fearing for him greatly. Had she lost him so soon after she had found him?

She barely heard Ardina enter the room.

"There, there, my daughter, now you must tell me what happened for you to be in the Forsaken Lands? And the truth teller - where is he?" She seemed almost to float over to Maerad's bed and took Maerad's face into her hands until she had collected her thoughts.

After taking a deep breath, Maerad explained as best she could: "Cadvan and I were ambushed on our way to Innail. They took him to the Landrost." She shuddered. "I could feel the poison of the land running though my veins. I tried to find him with my mind, but… I could not find him through mind touch…I fear that he is still there and that he will be in grave danger once they find I am no longer in my cell."

Ardina bowed her head for a few moments, pondering what to say. Here sat the Chosen One, the one destiny had chosen to free the Treesong. But Ardina knew that Maerad would never be able to defeat the Nameless One if her heart was breaking with fear for another. She needed the help of those she loved; her brother, but perhaps even more importantly, Cadvan. The Elidhu could see how deeply their bond ran.

Ardina looked up, gazed into Maerad's eyes and spoke softly. "My daughter, I will not lie to you. You are correct in thinking that your love is in danger, for even now he grows closer to the Gate, but he will not enter. His will is strong and he does not wish to leave you." Here she paused, and laid one hand gently on her cheek. "Your hearts share the same destiny and are meant to be as one. It is for this reason that I have brought you back to your birthplace…The ruins that you came to only days ago are not all that is left of Pellinor. You are now in the lower city that lay beneath the streets. There are those here that lived through the sacking and fled under the protection of your family, and the Elidhu part of your being. You may rest here, my dear child, I must call upon those still faithful to the Light. I will have those you hold dear to you brought here. There is little time, for even as we speak the Dark poisons the soul and the body of your love. We must hurry."

With that, Ardina was gone as quickly as she had come. Maerad pondered what she had said. _She was in Pellinor? Cadvan was meant to be with her? An Elidhu protected the people that lived here?_ It was all too much. She felt weak, but her curiosity overcame her discomfort and she sat up slowly. Putting a cloak around her, Maerad made her way out of the room. Perhaps the walk would also cure her of the awful thoughts she was having - that perhaps Ardina was too late, and she would not be able to save Cadvan.

As Maerad walked down the hall she heard voices speaking in Annaren, yet with a strange accent. She did not know whether to be wary of the people here or to try to befriend them. She hovered uncertainly in the corridor, and then turned to leave, but as she did so she heard a woman's voice.

"My lady would you like something to eat? You have been asleep for long time and you look awfully thin. Come, our food is very delicious, princess."

Maerad smiled ruefully. "I'm no princess," she replied.

"Of course you, my lady. But wait, you were not brought up knowing your family name, or heritage. It's just that I find myself looking at the child I once looked after while your mother was at meetings with the First Circle."

Maerad stared - this woman who now stood before her was once her nanny? She could scarcely believe she had found such a piece of her past life. At the woman's request, Maerad followed her to the kitchen.

As she tucked into a pastry, Maerad secretly hoped to see Cadvan standing before her, his blue eyes shining to seeing that everything was alright. How she wanted to tell him all of what Ardina had said about their hearts being one! How she ached to tell him that they were meant for each other! Maerad ate in silence until a tall, willowy man entered the room, and spoke to her in the Elidhu language.

"My darling little one, you have come home at last! Your power has grown much but you have yet to accept it. Maybe, granddaughter, I may be finally able to show you how to use the power you have so long neglected…But first there is the question of the one your mother wishes to bring here from the Forsaken Lands. I have been told he shares your heart, but is close to the Gate due to a poison that he is being given. There are few that would be able to save him, but your mother is strong. She will heal what she can, but only a Bardic healer may heal the rest. But before we talk about healing we must work to keep him from the gate."

Maerad stared at him. "Do you mean that the gate is real, and _you_ can control it?"

"No, my child, I alone cannot control it." He smiled. "It is only the Chosen One who can do that. You must not only keep one from a soul from entering the Gate too early, but also open the gate so those souls that still wish to fight the darkness may. Now, come child; it is time to awaken your true powers."

--

The next morning, Maerad awoke to the bright blazing light that was Ardina. She sat up, squinting against the light, and made out the figures of Arkan and two other Elidhu by her side. She watched them carry Cadvan to her bed. He looked as though he had just faced up to a whole army of wers or hulls alone, and lay shivering on a stretcher. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed. Maerad watched him anxiously. He was shivering as though he was cold but sweating as though he was on fire, and he made a slight moaning sound as he was laid as gently as possible on the bed. Before Maerad could so much as speak or touch Cadvan, Ardina ushered her out of the room.

Maerad turned to complain, but Ardina held up a hand to ward off her protests. "My daughter, your friend is not well. I have done all that I can but the poison runs deep and I know none that may help. You must not touch him: he is already in much pain. He has many wounds, some you may see, and then there are those that you cannot. I fear the Landrost is still plaguing his mind. He is safe now, but without help from a proper healer I am not sure for how long."

The bottom dropped out of Maerad stomach and she nearly retched with the fear. She racked her brains; the only Bardic healers she knew and could trust were Nelac - who was currently being held in the prison in Norloch - and Saliman, who Cadvan had told her was gifted as well, even though he did not follow the way of a healer. But he might not be close enough to help. The truth was Maerad did not know where Saliman or her brother was, or even if they were alive. Tears prickled at her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. Cadvan was very badly hurt, her brother was missing if even alive at all, and the only two bards that she thought could help were beyond reach.

Ardina took Maerad in her arms as a mother would do for a child who was crying. "Dear one, tell me who you think may help and I will bring them here. I cannot watch as your heart breaks. I remember what it is to love someone and to have to watch them die before you."

Maerad looked up into Ardina's face, hardly daring to hope, and gave her the only two names she knew of. "But I don't know how they may help," she added. "They are so far away; I am sure they are beyond reach."

Ardina smiled softly and said gently, "I will find a way."


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath Maerad held back the tears. She took a moment to ask," Would you be able to find my brother?"

Ardina was puzzled but nodded, "My child, Cai is not a healer. Why do you wish to find him at this moment?"

Searching for the words to explain Maerad could only say, "Hem might not be a healer, but he travels with one. I am fairly certain that if I ask in way of a letter they would come with you to help …. To help my love… to help Cadvan."

Ardina in approval. The two re-entered the bed chamber that Cadvan was laying in. Maerad rushed to the desk and wrote two quick letters for Hem and Saliman.

After the letters were sealed in wax with the crest of Pellinor , Ardina kissed her daughters forehead before turning into a blazing star and vanishing. Maerad crept over to Cadvan's side as the light in the room dissipated. She had to fight back the tears welling in her eyes, it hurt her to see him hurt. His body lay quivering from fever and from the mental anguish that plagued his mind. Cadvan lay completely helpless clenching his fist tightly as Maerad sat motionless next to him.

Maerad gently slid away a lock of hair that was hanging over Cadvan's face. Maerad was torn, remembering Ardina's warning not to touch him. Part of her wanted to hold him close to her and feel his breath upon her skin, but her more sensible self did not wish to harm him. Deciding that it would be better to combine both of her thoughts, she took his hand and began to speak to him. She spoke not only aloud but also through Mindspeech, hoping to assuage his suffering.

"My love I know you can not hear all that I am telling you, but there is much that you need to know. Ardina has gone to find Hem and I hope Saliman as well. I am hoping that they are back in time to help you." she felt a hot tear run down her cheek as she continued, " I do not know what I would do if I were to loose you. I can no longer fight the ever growing feeling I have found for you, though I fear you may never know…."She trailed off. Cadvan moaned in discomfort, making her to wish Ardina would hurry.

___________________________________________________________

A short time later outside the outer most region of Til Amon, a large gray wolf appeared in front of the weary trio. Saliman's eyes caught sight of the potentially dangerous beast, he quickly grasped the handle of his sword .Soron and Hem mimicked the action. Hem looked into the eyes of the wolf. There was something that told him the wolf meant them no harm. "Stop, this is no ordinary wolf. I firmly believe it is an Elidhu," he said with a tone of authority.

Saliman looked unnerved but carefully removed his hand from the sword. Before he could find words for what he was feeling, the wolf absorbed in a burst of silvery light that burned down into a radiant woman draped in silver. Drawing a breath she spoke directly to Hem in the Elidhu language, "Cai, I have brought you a message of importance from Elednor."

Hem's eyes widened, Maerad was alive and sent word to find him. He could hardly contain his excitement-,it was the first good news he'd received in a very long time. He began to speak of his joy, but Ardina handed him the letters. He tore open the first addressed to him, and read it aloud, "My dear brother, there is much that needs to be said, but alas now is not the time. The Elidhu that delivered this is Lady Ardina. I have asked her to bring you and Saliman to me and time is of the need."

Hem was Baffled. "What is Maerad talking about?" He handed Saliman the second letter who also read it out load, "Saliman I hope this letter finds you well. My previous letter that spoke of Cadvan's death was premature. He in fact did survive the landslide in Gwalhain Pass. Unfortunately after surviving such a disaster he is injured beyond words. We both are in much need of your help. Please you must hurry, for even as I write this, his condition worsens."

Saliman looked nervously at Ardina. "If you are meant to take us to Maerad then we should now waste any more time."

Ardina nodded gracefully and forged a cool blazing light around them. In the blink of an eye they disappeared into the unknown. Only finding when the light faded into the natural surrounding, they stood on the outskirts of a vast stone city. Most of the building seemed to drive into the ceiling of the cave itself though no roofs were visible. The air was moist and damp and had the feel of that in Nal-Ak-Burat. The three of them quickly followed Ardina through the narrow streets till they entered what seemed to be the town's square.

The cities inhabitants were now starting to stir and come out of their houses. Some were Bards while others were just frightened towns folk that scattered when they saw Ardina rushing through the streets. Upon entering the square Ardina scornfully said, "The three of you must move more quickly. We haven't the time for your gawking ."

Now almost running they were out of breath when they stopped at a building that appeared to be three stories tall and seemed to disappear into the caves wall. Outside the hand carved doubled door stood two sentries that seemed to be powerful bards. The two Guards were now at an impasse they had orders only to let Ardina enter but she was being persistence that her guess need through. Using the Elidhu speech she called angrily for her farther. A short moment later a tall, willowy man stood just inside the door. He bore the eyes of the Elidhu, with much authority he gazed into Hem's eyes then spoke In Elidhu speech, "Cai you return home alas. Though there is much you need to know It is not time for us to speak. I see you have brought guess to my home, I wonder if they can be trusted with the secrets these walls hold"

Hem not understanding why he felt that he knew the Elidhu. He just instinctively answered, "these are my friend and I trust both of them with my life. Now please take me to my sister."

Speaking back in normal Annaren language the strange Elidhu sharply spoke, "we must hurry I fear your friend has little time."

As they entered the house they could now see that this was a home of what would be that of some one in the first circle of bards. Unlike other bard homes the main floor entered into a sitting room, then past that were several guest rooms. Further down the hall was a spiral staircase. As they Continued up the flight of steps they entered the music room off to the right was the dinning area. On this floor they were taken to Maerad's room. Hem was later told his room was across the hall from his sister's and the bath was down passed the council meeting room ( which was the only other room on this floor other then the stairs to the upper floor)

With much anticipation Hem flew open the bedroom door, hoping to find his sister waiting inside for him. Instead much to his surprise he found Cadvan laying in much discomfort on the bed wrapped in goose down covers that hid his wounds. At his feet just off to his side laid a large white wolf. The wolf's ears perked up as Hem stood frightfully still. Saliman now able to see what was causing Hem's fearfulness called out to the wolf, "we mean you no harm…."

Before he could finish Maerad lazily sat up on her hind hunches and transformed back to her normal form. The mouths of both Saliman and Hem dropped in disbelief. Not wanting to answer questions at that moment Maerad quickly said, "Saliman please you must help Cadvan. He is Badly hurt."

Gathering his wits Saliman rushed over to his friend. As he drew closer he could hear the rasping of air as Cadvan breathed and saw beads of sweat pulling to his skin. Fearful he asked, "Maerad what has happen here, to cause this?"

Trembling Maerad's voice wavered as she answered, "we were ambushed by those loyal to the landrost. Please help him."

Saliman knowing how Hem had helped in the healing houses of Turbansk, asked him to help. The two merged their bardic powers together and weaved a blazing white light around themselves and Cadvan. When they were done, they both were gray with exhaustion. Both of them could still taste the poison in their mouths only it seemed vaguely familiar to Hem. Thinking back memories of Sjug'hakar Im flooded his mind. Almost frantic Hem gasped, "I know this poison, and if I'm right Sharma's forces will be here soon."

Saliman look bleakly at Hem, "is it the same poison you told me about from…"

Before He could finish Hem cut him off, "yes. … Nyanar told me that only rest and Nourishment could fully purge the poison from someone." without saying another word Hem rushed out of the room grabbing Soron's arm on the way out.

Worried and confused Maerad asked, "How does my brother know this poison? Or that it links Cadvan to Sharma's forces?"

"Maerad there is much that you need to know, but I can not tell you. Right now I think it best if we listen to Hem, or at least for the time being."

Understanding the two sat in silence until Hem and Soron reentered the room with trays of food. Knowing Cadvan would not be up for some time the four of them had a brisk meal compiled of fresh bread, cheese and hot stew. When they had finished Saliman asked, "Maerad are you able to tell us where we are?"

Glancing at Cadvan lying on the bed Maerad only answered, "I will tell you only after Cadvan are awake. There is much that needs explaining and I only wish to do so once."

Saliman not knowing what else to do, slowly walk over to Maerad and kissed her forehead and chuckled then said "Cadvan once told me that you are full of riddles, so I guess for now I will stay as you have asked." Shortly there after the three of them left the room, leaving Maerad alone to tend to Cadvan.

Easing herself to Cadvan's side, Maerad lifted his head and slipped a few spoonfuls of broth between his teeth, hoping that maybe the taste would help him awaken soon or at least help him regain some strength.

After blowing out all but one of the oil lamps that lit the room Maerad transformed herself back to her wolf form. This was some how now easier for her to do with out the pain of before. She then laid back down at Cadvan's feet so she could feel if he were starting to fidget in his sleep but not laying where she could possible hurt him or startle him if he were to wake before she did. Several hours later when all was dark Cadvan started to slowly wake up only to find a soft glow coming from a single oil lamp and to find him self in a warm bed. Thinking to him, Surly this must be some game the Landrost was playing. Trying to give him false hope that he had some how escaped or rescued without any knowledge of it. Cadvan tried to move around but found it hard to do so because his body ached of both pain and exhaustion. Slowly his senses returned and he could now feel something heavy lying by his feet. Swallowing hard his first thought was that a devil dog or a wer controlled by

Sharma there to make sure he did not escape. then a feeling of calm came over him as he tried only once though mind speech to call out for Maerad.

Hearing her name in Cadvan's voice Maerad instantly change back to her human form to see Cadvan's blue yes gazing up at her. _"Cadvan you're a wake!" _forgetting how much pain he must be in or the complete confusion that must be going through his head at that very moment, Maerad threw her self on top of him. Than began to give Cadvan a hug. Cadvan sighed of a moment trying not show her how much pain he was in or that he did not wish to be hugged right then. But also he did not want her to stop for he to was longing for her , Longing to see her face , her smile, to hear his name on her red lips, to feel her touching his skin if only for a second as they sometimes did on accident. Maerad sat up with tears of joy in her eyes said _"I'm so sorry "_realizing that he must have wanted her to stop the second she started to hug him.

_Maerad its ok, I under stand I must have frightened you with my injuries. You mustn't worry my dear ….. One_" realizing what he was starting to say the words replaying in his mind _"you must forgive me, my mind is not right now …" trying to change the subject he continued "how did we get here and where is here…." _

Before he could say more, Maerad put her finger to his lip and quietly spoke _"hush now you need rest we can talk about everything in the morning after you try to eat some." _she bent over gently kissed his forehead and brought the covers back around him so he may keep warm. She knew that he was not well and still very weak from all that he must have gone through. From the landslide at Gwalhain pass to being captured after their reunion and enduring yet again the hand of the Landrost.

Cadvan slowly fluttered his eyes shut and fell back t sleep while Maerad sat by his side.

* * *

please review any suggestions would be helpful


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Maerad to look after Cadvan, Soron and Saliman were taken to their rooms. Both were on the first floor of the underground residence. Exhausted from his travels and from trying to purge an unknown poison from his friends body, Saliman collapsed on the soft bed. Several hours later a stout elderly woman bustled in the room, startling the sleeping bard as she did so.

Nearly jumping to he feet , Saliman drew an uneasy breath as he look around the seemingly dark room. Lighting a wall sconce the woman warily spoke, " I beg your pardon sir, I did not mean to wake you."

Seeing that the woman meant him no harm , Saliman sat back down on the bed before he asked, " what time of day is it?"

Realizing that the bard had not yet adjusted to the darkness of the underground city she smiled then softly spoke, " first bell is still a bit off, but I have been asked by the princess to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

Puzzled Saliman nearly choked as he said, "Princess?"

"Oh forgive me, I mean miss… madam Maerad…. Yes Maerad. There is much that needs to explain but alas I am not the one to do so. Now if you excuse me I have many more Sconce to light." taking her leave she left more quickly than she had came.

Saliman sat for a long while and pondered what the maid had said, Maerad was a princess? Sure she is the daughter of a first bard but how did that make here a princess? Sitting there he was only making himself more confused so lazily he drug himself out of the room and back up the spiral staircase. Fining his way to the kitchen he smiled as he saw Soron fussing over the dough that he was kneading. Coming over to see if his friend needed help Saliman jokingly said, " so I see that not only the maids are up at this hour?"

Looking into Saliman's tired eyes , Soron replied, " I had to do something to take my mind off being brought here. Then again not knowing where here is , seems more confusing then anything. But for more important matters I should have our meal done shortly if you would like to go check one your patient or tell Hem that there will be something to eat soon."

Smiling Saliman had to but in, " You know our young bard as well as I, and you know Hem would never miss a meal. however I think you are right in thinking that I need to check on Cadvan."

Not knowing if he would find a wolf in the room or not wanting to startle Maerad, Saliman open the door to Maerad's room as quietly as he could. Seeing that Maerad was sleeping under a dim light, he saw her covered with a dark cloak. Slowly he lightly stepped over to the couch she was laying on. reaching his arm out to wake her, Maerad's eyes opened fully alert to his presence. Whispering Saliman asked, " Did Cadvan awaken last night?"

Sitting up Maerad wiped the sleep from her eyes than with a soft voice she said, " He woke sometime late last night. I tried to make him as comfortable as possible, though I do believe that most of his distress is coming from his mind."

Saliman's eyes widened and with fear in his voice he concernedly asked, " do you think that the presence's will lead Sharma's forces here?"

Trying to collect her thoughts, Maerad closed her eyes before answering , " Saliman I will be honest with you because you need to know the truth. Last night I had the same fear as you do now, so I have done something I do not wish for other's to yet know. I have weaved my self deep into Cadvan's mind at least till we are sure that neither we nor him are in any danger from being found." seeing a question forming in Saliman's mind she quickly continued, " the manor that I have done this has been taught to me by an Elidhu that you will meet later. You must trust that it will not harm Cadvan only help ease his mind. I promise when we are safely away from here I will undo what I have done."

Simi relived Saliman smiled and said, " I trust for now what you say for I can already seethe color returning to my friends face. Now one last question did he try to eat or drink anything last night?"

Bowing her head she replied, " yes and no , after you left I forced a few spoonfuls of the stew broth into his mouth and though reflex he swallowed though he did not try to drink anything after he woke."

Turning her gaze to Cadvan who seemed to be sleeping rather comfortably, Maerad innocently asked, " Do you think it best to wake him and see if he would be willing to eat something?"

Saliman squatted down in front of Maerad who he could tell was fighting back all emotion as she sat there waiting to hear his answer. " Maerad, honestly I do not know for nether do I know of this poison that he was exposed to nor do I know what could have caused his physical wounds." taking a deep breath he continued, " I do how ever trust your brother's knowledge on the poison and I do believe that Cadvan needs to eat soon if only to give him some strength. But more than that I trust your judgment as it pertains to Cadvan, for I have seen how much looks for you for guidance and allows you knowledge into parts of his being that no other has access to. So I think that it should be your decision if to wake him or not. Either way I'll stand behind it."

Giving Maerad a simple kiss on her forehead he quietly left, leaving her to make the decision to try to wake Cadvan or not. Sitting alone for only a minute Maerad crept over to Cadvan's side. He was now laying on his back a single lock of hair was pasted over his eye from sweat. Gently she tried to move it way but Cadvan still moaned as she did so.

She sat next to him quietly her heart breaking to see him so weak and miserable. Closing her eyes she allowed a stray thought to enter her mind, _what if she kissed him, if her voice could calm his thoughts while he slept would her kiss calm his pain?_ Hoping that Cadvan would not be angered by such a gesture she leaned slowly over and pressed her warm red lips to his. Cadvan began to move slightly showing that he was waking. As he did Maerad pulled back jus a bit then just above a whisper she said, " Cadvan"

Hearing his name once again on Maerad's sweet lips he fluttered his eyes open just as Maerad began to sit back up. Bringing his knee up trying to off set the hunger pains in his stomach, Cadvan shut his eyes as she spoke, " Maerad is something wrong?"

Hearing the dryness in Cadvan's voice, Maerad quickly decided that he needed to eat. Taking the back of her fingers down the side of his face she began to speak in a motherly tone, " I have been told that a meal I being prepared, and I thought it best if you try to eat."

Trying to sit up Cadvan did not argue. As he moved around he could feel the cold damp chill fall over his bare skin. Trying not to shiver in front of Maerad who already was far to worried as it was he asked, " are there some cloths that I may wear."

Standing up Maerad handed him the set of warm cloths that had been brought for him. Though not the dark black he normally wore , the royal blue tunic, and dark blue cloak would have to due for now. knowing that Cadvan would never allow her to help him dress Maerad asked, " would you like for me to help you, of find some one to?"

Hesitantly he said, " no , I do believe I can manage."

Taking a minute to search Cadvan's eyes Maerad brought her self to say, " I'll be right out side the door if you should need me."

When Maerad was out of the room and the door shut firmly behind her, Cadvan slowly brought his legs out from under the warm covers, as he did the damp are ran though him straight to the bone. With his muscles now throbbing and the room spinning around him, he had no choice but to ask for help. though it pained his heart to force Maerad to see him like this he called for her though Mind Speech.

Hearing Cadvan so weakly in her mind she had to stop herself from rushing too quickly into the room. As calmly as she could she reentered the room finding Cadvan shivering from cold and grasping the side of the bed. With a quick stride she knelt down in front of him. Seeing much regret in his eyes from calling her, she pulled the warm thick blanket around him before speaking, " I'll get some one who is a bit more suitable to help you."

Then before Cadvan could say no , she was out of the room calling Saliman in Mind Speech. Her words sounded frantic causing Saliman to race down the hall. Finding Maerad pacing outside the door he asked, " what has happen?"

Shaking her head she brought the words to her mouth, " Cadvan needs help dressing. I fear the chill in the air may not be helping maters much right now."

Understanding Saliman collected his thoughts before entering the room, gaining Cadvan's attention Saliman faked a smile as he said, " it appears you are in need of more help than your pride allows for."

With a puzzling look on his face Cadvan held back the question on how Saliman came to be at the same place and he was, instead he replied, " aye it seems I do."

A short time later Maerad entered the room carrying a wooden walking stick that she hoped would help Cadvan some. With Maerad and Saliman helping Cadvan carefully to his feet they started out of the room, but not until Maerad had wrapped a thin wool blanket around Cadvan's broad shoulders.

Trying to look around though a daze Cadvan was able to make out a few of the paintings and tapestries had similar designs to one that were once found in the school of Pellinor. As they slowly helped Cadvan into the dinning area, Cadvan's eyes widened as he took notice to the table in the middle of the stone room. The wooden table was circular with the crest of Pellinor carved in the center, and eight high backed chairs were sat around it each with a Lily carved into the back. Seeing this Cadvan knew this was the same table that once sat in the glass tower of Pellinor and it was by no coincidence that it happen to be there. Almost frightened Cadvan turned nearly ghostly white as he spoke, "Maerad, by the light where are we?"

Knowing the tone of his voice, Maerad knew that he would not wait till he had ate to hear everything that must be told, she could only hope that she could get him to sit down first. Taking his arm she said " Cadvan sit then I will explain all that I know." then looking to Saliman, she spoke " Saliman will you please find Hem I know he would never miss a meal but I need to be sure that he hears all that I need to say."

Once every one was seated at the round table, Maerad started to speak, " We are in the under city of Pellinor. It was built many years before the sacking by an Elidhu called Karn, he is in fact our grandfather. He build this place long before I was even born. He had hoped that both I and Hem would be raised here until we grew into your powers, unfortunately we know that never happen."

Cadvan's eyes were wider now then Maerad had ever seen them finally he spoke , " How did get here? If what you are saying is correct we were taken more than hundred leagues from here."

Gathering her thoughts Maerad continued, "While we were being held captive Ardina came to me, as she some time does. Once she saw the cell that I was being held in , she flooded the room in a blaze of light and brought me here. She then explained to me that she would have to get help to reach you (looking at Cadvan). Not wanting to stay in my room I wandered into the kitchen, once there I was greeted by grandfather, I remember him slightly from when I was little and I knew that he meant me no harm. He showed me one of the gates that enter the valley of the dead, and took me to see Raunar who is the one, who unlike most Elidhu, he chooses only to live among the dead or those who have fought against Sharma. While there I asked Raunar ….."Now looking directly into Cadvan's eyes she said "to keep you from passing into his realm if only long enough to bring you here. But I also asked if Milana was there and to my surprise both grandfather and Raunar looked at me and said that Milana was not among the dead because she is an Elidhu. She is in fact Ardina. Grandfather later told me that she had left me in Gilman's Cot because she still grieved over our farther and you Hem." Hem who had regained some composure now looked more ghostly pail than Cadvan.

"She had hoped that I would never grow into my gift and that there would be another way to defeat Sharma." Looking back at Cadvan "But you came to the Cot and took me with you and now I know we must end this war. I have been taught in just the short time before any of you were brought here on how to do this .I have been taught how to ask for help from those who have already fallen, for they too still wish to fight so that once Sharma is defeated they may rest. There are only few small problems one being Norloch. Enkir can not be in power for the plan to work but more than that some one needs to be in control so Sharma can not regain control of the city. Secondly four of the cities needed to defend the seven kingdoms are now in ruins. I have been told that they can be rebuild by those beyond the gates and a glimmer spell put over the area till we are ready for the cities to be seen, but it will take many bards both living and not for such a thing to work. And I do not know who can be trusted; the last problem is I need to summon one that can walk among the living but still talk to the dead. This person would have to be a child or very young bard that has already fallen to the darkness only a short time ago."

Cadvan looked at her for some time. She no longer spoke of a naive girl but a wise queen ready to go to war. His voice still sounding weak asked "Maerad how can you command the dead or rebuild cities ….."

"Cadvan you must trust me. For if I have learned anything it is that the Elidhu can live and work out side of time and space because it is the same to them. Furthermore, because Hem and I both share their blood as well as the blood of powerful bards, we can do more than they are able to .Also All of the Elidhu said they will help if it rids them of Sharma and unites the treesong back to one ."

Saliman said at last "it looks like before we head back to the Suderain we need to start a civil war where Nelac at least for a short time can run Annar."

Maerad looking shocked quickly said "no….. Not a civil war. Yes Enkir must be removed but without much bloodshed. And yes Nelac must act as the first bard of Annar if only till Sharma is gone. That is why those who were willing to help with out question have been asked, and as we speak Enkir's rain of terror is coming to an end."

As Maerad finished speaking the damp chill of the room quickly became more Frigid. By now Cadvan was pulling the Blanket back around him, unsure to why the room temperature had dropped so quickly. Piercing at the door Maerad caught the glimpse of Arkan as he gracefully entered the room. His voice cut through the air like a knife as he spoke to Maerad in the Elidhu language," My lovely fire lily, it does my heart good to see you sitting there proud as a queen. I long to have to next to me ruling by my side. I know this must wait only a short time longer till our song has been played. then what I long for will be given to me."

Maerad stood up abruptly and said with fury in her voice she spoke in the Elidhu language" I have left your palace once and I do not wish now to return nor do I want to be your queen. I know where my heart lies and it can not be in the north with you. For my destiny is with Cadvan of Lirigon, I am sorry to offend you but you but you must know the truth if we are to work together to rid the light of Sharma."

Talking back in normal speech Arkan's voice unwilling to sound hurt by her declaration of love simply said "Elednor, you have learned much in the way of your heart. You must forgive my forwardness, I sometimes forget the ways of love." then he turned and with a stride in his walk he was out of the room before Maerad sat back down.

Trying not to look at Cadvan's glare she said Blushing and with a sigh "Cadvan I will explain after you eat some." unaware that Hem had been translating some of what was said between her and Arkan.

After their very unusual meal and Cadvan's light headiness lifting Maerad walked with him to a bath which was not far from the bedroom .one of the maids, after gaining permission, drew the bath water and put jasper and lavender oils in to help ease Cadvan's pain. After he soaked for what seemed like eternity to Maerad, Cadvan emerged from the door still using the walking stick (that he would use now for a few more days.) He looked seeing her beautiful eyes look up at his and with a smile forming on his face he said "we still have some maters to discuss." The two of them slowly walked back to the bedroom. Once there Cadvan carefully shut the door behind them and clearing his voice said

"Something happen this morning we need to address."

Many things had happen this morning, he found out about the full nature of her powers, he found out a small piece of her plan to defeat Sharma and she kissed him. Not a very passionate kiss but enough to press her lips to his. She swallowed at thinking, was he mad about the kiss? Nervously she turned around and said "what do you wish to discuss?"

Cadvan limping closer to her bent down just a bit taking your face in the palm of his hand so she was looking at him in the eye he pressed his lips to hers as passionately as he could then slowly backed away. Puzzled Maerad watched him as he went to sit on the bed then he said "if you are going to kiss me, as a way to wake me, don't pull away when I start to move. You have well proven today you're not the scared naive girl that you used to be. I was not sure how to address this with you earlier. in fact, It was not until you told Arkan that you were in love with me that I decided to say anything at all." seeing Maerad's confusion he added," Hem translated to us at the table when you got up and were using the Elidhu speech. Though it took some convincing on my part for him to."

Her face turned scarlet red and realized how she must look to Cadvan before she could reach a word to her mouth Cadvan raised his hand for her to come to him. "lay with me Elednor so I may rest." laying her head on his chest she hear the soft rhythm of his heart beating and soon fell asleep.

It wasn't long until till Hem burst though the door "Maerad, Cadvan?" Shacking his head at seeing the two of them together "get up, hurry the Elidhu say we must leave something about it beginning"

* * *

**_I just got done revising it, I hope it is a little better to follow along_**


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly jumping to her feet Maerad felt Cadvan's arm tighten around her waist. Gently she rubbed his forearm and whispered, " I'll be right back my love."

Sleepily Cadvan let her go as he rolled over pulling the covers around him. Taking one last look at Cadvan Maerad raced from the room. Hurrying down the hall then down the spiral stairs Maerad was almost shocked to see both her grandfather and Raunar standing just inside the main entrance. Puzzled she hesitated as she asked, " Grandfather, Raunar has something happen?"

Raunar looked at Maerad almost mournfully as he spoke, " Child you must not stay any longer. I have already sent the child you had asked me about, back to the ruins of Turbansk. I worry that if you do not hurry all may be lost with."

Then before Maerad could say another word Raunar vanished into a shadow and was gone. Looking to her Grandfather panic fell over Maerad's face. She knew ( or thought she knew) that Cadvan was far to weak to travel let alone travel so many leagues to Turbansk. Seeing the look on Maerad's face Karn spoke slowly so that is Annaren accent seen so strong, " Granddaughter what is troubling you? Are you not yet ready to play our song?"

Shaking her head Maerad tried to bring her fears to words, " Grandfather it's not that I am not ready, but for all that both you and Ardina have told me I do not see how it will be possible for Cadvan to accompany me in his current state."

Drifting his mind into deep though, all seemed quite till Kern spoke, "I understand. You are right your love needs to be with you on your journey, because it is love that is the greatest enemy to the darkness you are to face. However I do understand why you do not wish for him to leave with you, so I offer this bit of knowledge. By this time tomorrow forces of the dark will begin to draw in on this city and if by chance they find the entrance I fear that none will survive for I can not be in to places at once. You must understand child that if your love does not go with you to keep your heart safe from the temptations that by come before you then I must join your journey if only to keep your mind on the task at hand."

Horror fell over Maerad's face as stuttering she said, " You …you mean if I do not make Cadvan go then I will be leaving him to his death, but if he leaves with me his condition may worsen."

Tears of worry and despair swelled in Maerad's eyes till her grandfather embraced her and whispered, " My heart can not bare to see you cry. My little one I give you my word, when you leave here with Cadvan of Lirigon his condition will not worsen. However I will stay in touch to give you guidance on where you must go, while I do this if at anytime you feel that your love is in danger I will have an Elidhu take him directly to Turbansk. This is not an option at this moment for the city is still being reconstructed."

Drying her eyes Maerad sniffled as she agreed. Hoping that her face was not red from tears she rushed back upstairs to wake Cadvan. Slipping into the room She saw Cadvan peacefully sleeping, the blanket pulled around his head only allowing his noise to be clearly seen. Trying to be quite Maerad lightly stepped as she made her way over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she watched him sleep for a few moments before slowly pulling the warm cover away from his face.

Cadvan shivered as he felt the covers begin to move. Knowing that Maerad was sitting next to him he did not try to stop her from moving the covers from his weary body, secretly he was hoping that she going to lay back down with him. Seeing Cadvan had not yet opened his eyes, Maerad ran her fingers over the crest of his ear. Feeling her finger's so lightly touching him, Cadvan nearly jumped from the sensation. Fully alert he rolled onto his back and sleepily whispered, " What's troubling you my dearest?"

Maerad searched Cadvan's face as his eyes started to slowly flutter closed. Knowing that she must tell him that they had to leave and that there would be no time to waste, Maerad felt a hot tear begin to fall as she softly spoke, " I have been told that we must leave tonight. However seeing you this weak I do not see how you will be able to travel the distance that we must."

Once hearing the despair in Maerad's voice, Cadvan forced himself up then pushing the pain from his voice he spoke as calmly as he could, " Maerad I can tell by your voice that leaving me here is not an option, so I make you this promise if you can find a steed that can carry the both of us then I will be able to travel without need for you to worry."

Not wanting to question Cadvan, Maerad agreed to find them a horse. As Maerad left to prepare for their journey, Cadvan laid back down for a moment pulling the soft warm blanket back around him. With his more serious flesh wounds still burning and throbbing with movement , he pondered how he was going to be able to endure the ride ahead. Hoping that Saliman may have an idea, Cadvan Called out to him through mind touch.

Feeling the strain in Cadvan's mind Saliman thought it would be best to talk face to face. Entering the room he found Cadvan sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his cloak around him. Seeing that all seemed alright Saliman half smiled as he spoke, " No what seems to be the great emergency that you needed to see me when by all rights you should be asleep?"

Cadvan lowered his head and roughly replied, " I take it that you have not hear yet."

Puzzled Saliman say on the couch as Cadvan continued, " Maerad has told me that we are to leave for Turbansk before night fall. I can tell that something is weighing on her mind to why she has not asked for me to stay here at least while I heal for a bit more. However I know if it is bothering her this much then I fear something worse than the first sacking of this city may be about to happen. This is why I must ask for your help as a healer, while we travel I fell that I must be asleep for the journey."

" Cadvan I have to agree that for what we know it may be better for you to stay here. However if your believe that you must travel with us then I will do what I can to see that we all get to Turbansk safely."

Helping Cadvan to his feet, the two of them slowly made their way down the spiral stairs and to the main entrance. As the reach the sitting area just inside the main doorway Ardina gracefully entered the room. She soft skin lightly glowed as she spoke, " Cadvan of Lirigon I do not think that you should be up quite yet, for all the preparations for your journey have not been finished yet. No matter you can make sure that neither Maerad nor I have forgotten anything for your journey. Come your packs are already outside."

As they followed Ardina out of the house Cadvan stood shocked seeing Darsor standing gallantly at the bottom of the steps. Looking around at the surroundings both Saliman and Cadvan noticed five other horses, two of which were packed down with rolls of blankets and draped in heavy furs. As Cadvan limped down the stone stairs to go to see his trusted steed Maerad popped her head up from the far side of the horse. Seeing Cadvan standing there Maerad looked puzzled but instead of asking to why he was not resting while he could, she seemed to float as she clibed the steps toword him. Taking his arm she jokingly said, " have to come to check up on me?"

Her small gesture made Cadvan slightly smile before he responded, " No Maerad , I do not see a reason to check up on you. I've only come too see if you may need help."

By now both Cadvan and Maerad stood next to Darsor. Cadvan stroked the horses neck and main as Maerad softly spoke, " I believe that all has been prepared, though Ardina has asked that we wait till she finds us better protection from the storm that we will ride into."

Saliman paying close attion to the conversaion interrupted, "Maerad I think that there is a few things you must address. First is why there are only three houses that are staddled and ready to mounted but there are five of us that are riding out of here? Second would be how do you know that we are to be riding in a storm?"

Glaring into Saliman's eyes , Maerad paused for a moment before she answered, "I was hoping that Hem could ride with you. It has been brought to my attention that he becomes slightly ill when he is exposed to the powers on an Elidhu, and I do not want for him to accidentally fall of the horse because his mind is to preoccupied. As for Cadvan, Darsor has agreed to allow me to control the reins while we travel. I have explained to him that Cadvan is not well and that I know the way to which we must travel. The storm that I know about will be created by Arkan. We hope that it give us ample cover as we make our way to a cave in the broken hills."

After the riding arrangements were agreed on and both Soron and Hem were present it was decided that it was time to embark on their voyage. Darsor kneeled down to allow Cadvan the ability to mount him without much help. Once Cadvan was moderately comfortably sitting on top of the black steed Ardina returned to the somber group. She handed each of them a heavy and very warm bear skin. As she handed the final one to Cadvan she spoke directly into his mind, " Take care of my daughter."

Not knowing how to respond or even if he should Cadvan nodded in acceptance. After wrapping her new bearskin around herself, Maerad mounted Darsor in front of Cadvan. Reaching her arm back behind her, she pulled her lover's head down to her shoulder and softly whispered, " Rest now my love."

Feeling the warmth of Maerad's body next to him, Cadvan nearly fell asleep before reaching the secret entrance that would take them into the cold dark night. As the horses stepped into the bitter cold, the bard all felt a sudden unease about this storm. Even though they were in the early part of the night, it seemed to dark for not a star nor the moon could be seen. Pulling the bear skins around them to keep the cold from over taking them Maerad called out, " Stay close."

As the horses pulled together Maerad called upon her full powers. As she did a bright blue light fell over them and the horses seemed to be floating just above the snow covered ground. Hem feeling dizzy closed his eyes in hopes that the feeling would pass. Saliman could not tell if it was the storm or some other power that Hem was sensing. To him they were traveling at a normal speed on horse back though the horses were not leaving any tracks that he could see.

They traveled this way till the sun was clearly in the sky. Being guided by her grandfather Maerad brought them too a sheltered area that would be safe enough for them to have a quick meal. It would also give Irc a chance to scout the area that they were coming up upon.

Hem got down from the horse with help from Saliman only to become sick as he felt the ground beneath his feet. Concerned Saliman offered to use the same charm on him as the one being used on Cadvan. Hem just nodded as his stomach began to settle. Slowly Cadvan's eyes started to flutter open, realizing that they were no longer moving he began to stir in the saddle. As his eyes fully opened a sudden spinning feeling came over him. Maerad sensing his uneasiness, reached her and around to the back of his head, allowing him to regain his composure before getting down to stretch and eat.

As the bards were enjoying their brisk meal, Maerad took the opportunity to look around while she awaited Irc's return. As she looked out into the desolate valley Cadvan came up behind her. Touching his gloved hand to her shoulder, she jumped from being startled. Worried that he had frightened his beloved he asked her quietly, " Is everything alright dearest? You seem worried."

Turning to face Cadvan, Maerad tried to form a smile. She knew that she could not keep anything from him nor would she try right now. As she gazed into his deep blue eyes she began to whisper, " We still have far to travel before night fall and it worries me that Irc has not returned yet." then through Mindspeech she continued, " Then there are things that I must discuss with Saliman though I do not wish for Hem to hear or to know just yet."

Cadvan's face went blank as he felt a strong presences in her mind. Not wanting to cause alarm or fear that it may be the Landrost he replied carefully though the same way, " If you need to speak to Saliman do so this way, but I think you may want to choose your words wisely. My love as I speak to you now I can fell that I am not the only one in your thoughts."

Taking one of Cadvan's hands in hers Maerad smiled as she tried to calm his fears, " my love you are right that some one is in my thoughts but there is no need to worry. The presences that you are sensing is that of both grandfather and Arkan. Between the two of them , we are being kept safe and undiscovered by Sharma's forces."

As Cadvan began to breath in relief Irc flew to Hem franticly. With a screeching caw he was able to convey that the dark forces were close on all sides. With word of Maerad's fear being told they all quickly mounted the horses. As quickly as possible Hem joined Cadvan in slumber as Maerad once again summoned her powers.

As they glided through the snow covered valley both Saliman and Soron sent out their Bardic hearing trying to listen for signs of the dark forces. They could only hear the sounds of snow being crushed beneath some one's feet. As they drew closer to the sound they could make out the faint clash of metal clanging against another piece of metal. As Saliman reached for his sword Maerad hissed, " do not make any foolish moves. Right now we will travel unnoticed but I cannot continue if you make unnecessary noise."

Not wanting to find out what Maerad was talking about , both of the bards took their hands from their swords. Traveling along in complete silence, the sound of the approaching menace never seemed to come with in normal hearing distance. As the sun started to set Maerad hoped that they would be close to the cave before long.

With the sun casting down dark shadows and the wind howling into the night air, Ardina appeared before them . Leading them to a mystical cave the horses seemed drawn in before the entrance vanished behind them. Once safely inside Ardina warned ," you may be safe here tonight but do not say past first light."

With her words echoing in their ears Ardina left in a ball of light. As the natural light of the cave began to be seen both Hem and Cadvan began to stir. Once the five of them were dismounted Soron lit a fire. Doing so they could now see that pallets of straw had been left for them. Saliman helped Maerad lay out the bead rolls as Soron made a quick stew to go with their bread and cheese.

Still feeling the effects neither Hem nor Maerad felt much like eating but after picking though their bowls they both managed to take a few bits.

Soron was still uneasy about his surrounding asked, " Should we to keep watch tonight?"

Closing her eyes for a moment Maerad answered," I do not think that will be necessary for we already have the protection of many Elidhu and this cave can not be found with out the help of one."

As Cadvan began to lay down on the soft bed of hay and blankets, he sleepily called out for Maerad to lay near him. Playfully she said through Mindspeech, "I will sleep next to you once we are safe in the city Turbansk."

That night Cadvan started to dream of the ordeal that took place at the prison in the forsaken land.

**He heard a voice coming from somewhere in the darkness, "So you return Cadvan of Lirigon. Did you really think that your escape would go unnoticed or that I would not find you? You cannot hide from me." The voice was harsh and unwavering. **

**Cadvan had heard this voice before, and now it echoed in his mind as well as his ears, filling him with the same sense of dread - yet increased tenfold, because now he had someone to fear for.** "**What is happening to Maerad? Where is she?" Cadvan demanded, trying to keep the tremors from his voice. He feared that she may already be dead.**

"**So you worry for the girl? There is no need; Sharma will take care of her shortly. As for you… I will give you may have a choice. After all your studies of the Dark, you can join with us and let the girl live, or you can live out your days with the knowledge that you have killed yet another of those that you claim to love."**

Cadvan's heart constricted. He yelled out "**you leave her be. It's me you want."**

"**You are right, but I have not yet decided if I want you alive or dead. Your knowledge of the dark makes you very valuable to me but it also make you a burden I do not need. All the same you grow weaker as we speak. I suspect that by time Sharma arrives you will be too weak and in far too much pain to care either way."**

**Cadvan could feel the poison that was in the air and the irons that held him. He also could feel himself becoming weak. Trying franticly Cadvan sent out his mind to find Maerad, he found her with out much effort then before he could say anything to her, she was gone. Moments later a tall dark creature entered the room, almost slithering he made his way over to Cadvan. The creature placed its boney fingers around Cadvan's throat squeezing just enough to make it difficult for him to breath. Then it said "the girl you were with has made a choice to save her own life and leave you here. Now there is the question of what to do with you."**

**The creature let him down from the irons that held him. Catching his breath, Cadvan tried to cast a white flame at the creature, but only now it would not form, he was already too weak. As the creature exited from the room he tossed Cadvan his sword. "It shall be more fun to watch you fight for your life then simply take it." As he left a few wers appeared with a strange liquid dripping from their claws and fangs. Scratching and clawing trying to cause pain as possibly but not yet ready to kill him, the wers tore his flesh as Cadvan tried to fight to stay alive. The wers had to know that he was already too weak to put up much of a fight but they continued to attack with full force.**

**When Cadvan started to think that he was going to die there, with out seeing Maerad again, The door to the cell flung open and there stood a man or rather what appeared to be once a man covered in iron plating and with a flick of his wrist the wers were gone . Cadvan lay on the ground several open wounds that now were bleeding and felt to be on fire. The man stepped forward "I have heard of you Cadvan of Lirigon. You protect the fire lily from me. And you bring her here now to defeat Me." he kicked Cadvan in the stomach then bent over him. "You do not seem such a threat but one can never be to sure now a days. Do not worry, the fire lily will be treated as the whore she is and all her powers added to my own. Though I think that, I will not kill you till you see this for your self. That is if you live till morning." grabbing Cadvan's face this strange man said sending a chill down Cadvan's back "Yes you will live till morning only barely." at that said a guard came in with a bit of food and forced it down Cadvan's throat .**

________________________________________________________________

Cadvan laid on the bed roll calling out for Maerad, sweat poring from his body and his fever starting to rise. "Cadvan by the light wake up!" Maerad voice giving way to her fear and waking every one else up as well.

Saliman quickly glided over to them then said "Maerad what's happen?"

She looked up "I don't know I heard him call my name through Mindspeech but he will not wake."

Saliman said some words quietly so Maerad could not hear but Cadvan seemed calmer and slowly flickered opened his eyes to see every one looking at him with worry. He wiped the sweat from his face to find his hands shacking from fear.

It was still hours from dawn Saliman turned to the Hem and Soron and said "we have a long day tomorrow we should sleep."

Looking to Maerad who was already holding Cadvan close to calm him Saliman laid back down to sleep. Through Mindspeech she asked "are you alright. I heard you call for me but then I couldn't wake you, tell me what is wrong."

Cadvan held her hand his own. Though he was still trembling it was not as bad. Once he got his nerve back answered her "Sharma was at the prison he wants to take your power and ….." he couldn't bear to say the rest. He would not let it happen not with his dieing breath would he let it happen. Maerad lay down next to him with her head on his chest for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

As Saliman woke early the next morning he looked towards Cadvan. Seeing that he was still lost in deep slumber with his head nestled on Maerad's chest, Saliman called out through Mindspeech to wake Maerad. "Maerad, first light will be soon I think it best if we leave.'

Her eyes fluttered open seeing that Cadvan had not moved since she had calmed his mind and he had slipped backed to sleep. Realizing that it was because of where Cadvan's head way lying that Saliman had woke her so cautiously, Maerad stoked the crest of Cadvan's ear to wake him. As a soft tickling sensation ran through his tired body , he opened his eyes and nearly jumped when he saw where he was sleeping. Quickly Maerad tried to calm him by whispering, " It's alright, lie still for a bit longer while Saliman and I wake the others. "

As the shock wore off Cadvan only complied to the request that his dearest had asked of him. Allowing her to get up , he rolled to his other side hoping only to rest for a few moments longer. Watching how his friend was behaving Saliman had to laugh then with a smile he spoke to Maerad, " In all the time that I have known Cadvan, I have never meet anyone who could wake him with ease."

Bushing Maerad forced herself to say, " I think that we must wake the others, I do not wish to be here longer than we must."

As both Soron and Hem woke Maerad stated to help Cadvan out from the warm furs. Thinking back to the long journey that both he and Maerad has shared Cadvan remembered all those time that Maerad reluctantly went with him . She always wanted to stay in the warm beds of the schools or inns as they traveled but rarely complained when their travels took them far from any roads. Reluctantly he finally made himself get up from the warm pallet and eat before they left to embark back into the cold desolate surroundings.

Before mounting Darsor, Cadvan limped over to Saliman to tell him that he wished to remain awake for the next leg of their journey. After his dream the night before , he feared that Maerad was in more danger than the rest of Annar. Believing that Sharma wanted to disgrace her Cadvan felt a strong urge to protect her.

Concerned that Cadvan may have lost his mind for making such a gesture, Saliman called out to Maerad in Mindspeech_, "Maerad I fear that Cadvan's mind is no longer right. He has just asked me not to use the sleep charm today. I would check for myself but I am having difficulties weaving though your bond with him."_

Closing her eyes Maerad searched Cadvan's mind just enough make sure that no other presence was there. After sensing that he was of clear mind Maerad responded, _"He is only worried right now. I do believe that he will fall a sleep on his own after he relaxes and finds that all is well on our journey. For the moment I think it best to do as he asks."_

After a bit of hesitation Saliman agreed. He knew Maerad was keeping herself in the deepest parts of Cadvan's mind and that she would be able to tell if the ride was becoming to much for him to handle. Carefully Cadvan mounted his steed, shifting uneasily in the saddle he almost started to regret his decision . Once he had his bear skin cloak firmly pulled around his body Maerad climbed up in front of him.

Once again she gently pulled his head close to her shoulder. Whispering she told him, "My love if you feel that you need anything please tell me. For I do not have the heart to watch you suffer needlessly."

Wrapping his arms tighter around her slender waist, Cadvan mumbled, " I promise, though I do not wish for you to worry about me dearest."

With his head resting on Maerad's shoulder, he tried to pull the bear skin further over his head as the horses pranced out of the cave. The icy snow mixture swirled around them as they fully entered into predawn light. Calling the horses close Maerad summoned her powers , and again they seemed to be floating just inches above the snow covered ground. As Maerad's powers began to be forged in full force, Cadvan could sense great Sorcery emerging from Maerad's very being. Felling the great intensity that Maerad was forcing herself to create, Cadvan Started to become both dizzy and nauseous. On top of this strange illness that he was now feeling , dull pains from his bruises shot though his body with every step that Darsor took. Trying to hide his great discomfort he kept his head turned away from both Saliman and Soron.

With the sun ascended high in the sky Maerad called the horses to a halt close to the Imlan River. By now Cadvan's hands shook slightly from both the painful discomfort of ridding and from the bitter cold. As he tried to eat he thought of how to ask Saliman to use the charm that would allow him to sleep till they stopped for the night. By time they had finished their meal Cadvan had thought that he may have to beg slightly to get Saliman help.

As he asked a slight smile formed on Saliman's face. Confused Cadvan had to ask, " Am I that predictable?"

" My friend it is not that you are predictable but how well that your young student knows you. For before we left the cavern I had a conversation with her and she was quite positive that you would not want to remain awake for our entire journey today."

Cadvan smiled as he again mounted his horse. With Maerad taking her place in front of him, he whispered, " thank you". then he fluttered close he blue eyes as the charm began to take affect.

Once they were again on there way, Soron began to wonder about the sudden illness to both Hem and Cadvan. Harshly he began to question Maerad_, "What kind of sorcery are you using that is making those you claim to care about so ill, Maerad?" _

Not wanting to cause trouble, nor wanting to delay their arrival in Turbansk she looked over her shoulder and with fatigue in her eyes she said _"when we stop for the night I'll show you. But now is not the time if you wish to see your home again."_

As the snow storm wore on they continued to fight against the bitter cold, till Maerad once again heard the crunching under the weight of many people marching. Using Mindspeech she asked Saliman to quickly wake Hem. She hoped that Hem might be able to ask his bird friend to scout the area. Lazily Hem stared to stir in the saddle, feeling the instant queasiness he let out a moan. Sleepily he asked, " Why did you wake me?"

Nearly hissing Maerad spoke in Mindspeech, " Do not speak aloud. I need you to ask that bird of yours to once again scout the area. I think that we are about to march into the heart of the black army."

Sending out his Bardic hearing , it did not take him long to be able to hear the same sounds that was causing Maerad much fear. Quickly Hem sent Irc to do some scouting, hoping all the while that he was gone that the army was of bards retuning to the Suderain. Stopping only for a few minutes till Irc franticly flew back, a decision was made that they must summon Arkan and have him Make the weather as bad as he could.

Once Arkan arrived the cold artic air swirled around them. Fighting back the cold from her voice Maerad pleaded for Arkan to make the weather the worse that this area had ever seen. Understanding the danger that Elednor would be in if she were caught Arkan agreed though he warned that their mere moral bodies may be able to survive the server artic cold.

As Arkan vanished into the storm of snow and Ice they could all feel the wind pick up sounding as a pack of savage dogs howling. Not wanting to be lost to the now endless storm, Hem forced himself to forget about his dizziness as he joined his powers with his sister's. he hoped that by doing so they would be able to get away from the present danger that they were now faced with.

With the feeling of exhaustion lifting, Maerad was once again able to call upon her Elidhu powers. As she did she felt both Saliman both Soron merging their Bardic strength to her own. With this powerful union she was able to press the horses pass the danger of the Dark army with much ease. The storm was now blazing with full force as the sun was starting to set far on the horizon, knowing that the cold would be worse in the night air Maerad knew that shelter had to be found soon.

Shortly before the darkness completely fell, Nyanar appeared standing in front of their caravan. In the mist of the storm he was able to lead them into the heart of the Maliau Forest. The high tree tops would give them some protection from the hail and freezing rain that they were now forced to endure. Once deep onto the forest the Elidhu called upon his own powers and asked the trees to lift their roots and bend their branches, this would make a warm cozy shelter for the wary travelers till dawn. Nyanar warned in the Elidhu language, "_The trees will give you shelter but will not keep the black army away for long. Rest now and leave by first light."_

Dismounting their horses the bards knew that they would not be able to light a fire while in the forest, instead they would have to find away to keep warm with their fur blankets that were kept on the two rode horses. Now understanding that it was the powers of the Elidhu that was making both Cadvan and Hem mildly ill, Soron apologized to Maerad, who only nodded with acceptance.

Although it was very odd that Cadvan was able to sense the speed or the sorcery that they were traveling by no one seemed to mention it. Instead both Soron and Saliman took a moment to look around at where they now were. Unable to grasp how they had traveled been able to travel so many leagues in only two days they began to speak to one another through Mindspeech. They both questioned how much more Maerad could do before falling over from shear exhaustion.

Slowly waking up Cadvan gazed around at the eerie surroundings. With the roots of the trees raising out of the ground and tier trunks bent into an unnatural state there were strange shadows creeping across the cold hard ground. Pulling a wet fur off one the horses Cadvan made himself comfortable leaning with his back on one of the massive unearthed roots of a tree. Seeing her love trying to keep warm without complaint, Maerad curled herself up next to him. She quickly fell asleep in his arms while he sat up stroking her long dark hair.

Ashe sat holding Maerad in his arms, Saliman told him of the second encounter with the dark army. Immediately fear started to seep into Cadvan's mind. He thought that some how Sharma was tracking Maerad through him. Worried he pleaded with Saliman to try to scry his mind for the possible. Trying to think on how to respond, Saliman closed his eyes then softly said, " my friend I can not , for as long as Maerad stays hidden in your mind I fear it would be far to dangerous. Furthermore I do not think that Sharma's forces are following us to the south. I do however think it far more likely that they are heading to the north to the cities that have aligned themselves with Sharma."

Long after the darkness had completely fallen on the forest and all was quite and still, Irc woke from the faint smell of wood burning. Curious he left Hem's shoulder and flew high above the trees only to see a great fire engulfing the northern part of the forest. Swooping down he landed hard in Hem's lap making a screeching caw sound to wake all that were close enough to hear. Frantic Hem Explained What Irc had seen. As Quickly as possible they mounted the horses and Maerad let her true power be seen by her friends.

Knowing that there was no time to shield the eyes of the bards nor to allow for either Cadvan or Hem to be put into slumber, Maerad formed a blazing blue light around them. This was the first time that any of them witnessed Maerad use her true powers. With the light falling down around them Soron nearly fell as the horse began to float above ground, ensuring that no tracks would be left. As they escaped the perilous fire none of the bards could make out which way that they were traveling as everything blurred together in the light that surrounded them.

They traveled along this way for many hours till over the horizon a bizarre shape began to form. In the gray light that was just before dawn none could tell exactly what they were gazing on. The closer they drew to the unrecognizable shape they could see an eerie glow forming in front of them.

Feeling completely worn out from lack of sleep Maerad allowed her powers to slowly die down. Slowly the horses lowered to the ground, this allowed for them to gallop toward the light under their own will. Trying to stay awake and alert Maerad tried to start a conversation with her brother. _"Hem will you tell me what is your fondest memory of Turbansk?" _

Puzzled he looked at his sister. Searching his memory he thought, of course his fondest memory was of Zelika, her hair, her smile, the color of her skin in the soft pale moon light. Shaking the thought of his dear Zelika from his mind, he forced himself to take notice of his surroundings it seemed that everything around them was now reminding him of her, but there was no way for Maerad to know that, since he hasn't spoken her name since they left Nal-Ak-Burat. Hem finally allowed himself to answer only by said _"a friend"_

Going back to his own thoughts he again heard Maerad's voice asking, "_Can you tell me where in Turbansk you meet your friend?"_

Saliman feeling that Hem ready to burst with either rage or sorrow whispered to him _"Maerad does not know what has happen here. Nor is this the way to tell her." _

Sighing Hem agreed and began to calm down. Though it pained him to Remember Zelika and all that she had meant to him, he looked around at his vacant surroundings. At first glance it seemed that they were heading in to the rubble that was left by the fall of the city. Quickly closing his eyes, Hem thoughts turned back to the day that he and Saliman had first arrived. In his mind he could see the city streets filled with the bustle of daily life, his fellow students standing on the side of the streets discussing aspects of their classes or joking around with one another, his heart grew heavy with the thought. Hem flew open his eyes and sat in disbelief as the horses strolled down one of the main streets that would lead to the market.

Hem didn't understand, the city had been destroyed in an earthquake, but now here they stood. They were here in the city exactly as it was when he had came here after leaving Norloch. If only for a second Hem thought that Zelika was alive and that she was here on market street waiting for him to find her.

Without warning Hem took the reins from Saliman and drove the horse to the market street where he had first met Zelika. Saliman alarmed that Hem was forcing the horse over the rubble tried to regain control of the reins, but Maerad instead that it was alright and that the horses would be fine. Hem found his way to the Stall that use to be manned by Boran. Looking down the vacant street it was seemingly deserted except for a small mound that laid further . He tried vigorously to get the horse move toward the mound, but the steed refused to move any further.

Quickly Hem dismounted, he had to find out what that mound was. In his mind he could not believe that it was Zelika, he could only hope that it was not a hull or another that was aliened with Sharma. Worried Saliman yelled for Hem to wait, but he was already beyond listening to reason. Knowing that Hem was able to see what was really surrounding them Maerad weakly said, "Saliman it is alright, Hem will be fine for the moment. However we need to get our mounts to a dry shelter."

Turning her horse around her carefully led them to the town square. Once there a yellowish light began to shine. At first it was dim, appearing to be an after glow of the dawn, but soon the brightness caused the four of them to squint shut their eyes. When they were finally able to reopen their eye, the three Bards sat in disbelief for a moment looking around they saw that they stood in the middle of the Turbansk, exactly as it was just a few short months ago. After their bewilderment left Saliman lead the horses to the stables to be sheltered till the next time that they were needed. When the horses were feed with the fresh hay that was laid out for them, Saliman escorted his friends back to his house.

Upon entering the main sitting room, they all took off their wet bearskin cloaks and piled them on the floor. Sitting down they all shared a round of medhyl and rested. Maerad being completely exhausted fall asleep on the cozy couch. Cadvan couldn't help but wonder why Maerad had chosen now to ask Hem about his time here rather than wait till he was ready to talk about it. Through mind speech Saliman asked Cadvan to join him and Soron in the kitchen while Maerad slept. Cadvan knew that look of worry on Saliman's face and said "what's a miss? I remember well that look of worry."

Saliman sighed and began to explain to Cadvan everything about Zelika from the day Hem found her, to the day that he had told Hem of her death. Cadvan asked, "Where was Hem when he had found her and where was she was buried."

As the three of them talked Maerad wondered in the kitchen feeling the gaze of the three of them she suddenly became very sheepish. Cadvan trying to ease Maerad's fears quietly said_, "My dearest come join us please there is much you need to explain ."_

She sat down next to Cadvan and said _"wait till hem comes back this I think he could explain better I."_

Now beyond puzzled Soron gave up, instead of trying to figure out all that was going on he stared to go though cupboards and getting ready to make a feast.

Meanwhile back at the market place after Saliman was out of site Hem slowly started to make his way to the dark mass that lay in the middle of the street. Soon he was able to see that it was a person covered in dirt and drenched from the rain. Suddenly he found him self running toward the body sliding on the wet road he nearly slid into to what he could now see was a girl. Her black hair was sticking to her face. Rolling the body over Hem found that the girl was wearing the armor that Zelika had been buried in. Tears ran down his cheek as he moved the hair away from the young girls face. She started to move around till there eye's met. Hem picked her head up and brought it to his chest. Finally finding himself able to speak Hem only said "Zelika?"

By now Zelika was becoming aware that she was alive and in Hem's arms. She starting started shivering from the cold rain that was falling, and from the shock of being alive. Realizing that she felt like ice Hem took his bearskin cloak off and wrapped it around her. They sat there for a few minutes allowing the rain to fall down on them. After several minutes of sitting in the cold rain Hem finally got to his feet and helped Zelika over to one of the market stands that would shelter them for a time. The two sat in silence for a while till finally built up with rage Hem harshly said "Why did you have to try to save Nisrah by your self? If you would have waited we could have tried together. But you left and were ….. Were…. Killed! I tried to find you I even tried to rescue you only find it wasn't you it was Nisrah! I even went to Dagra following what I thought was you! But it wasn't you were dead in Sjug'hakar Im!" Hem, who was now mixed between crying at what he though a reality and what he was now seeing before him, looked to Zelika for answers.

Understanding Zelika looked down to the ground before she spoke in a weak trembling voice, "I had to he was… is my brother. He needed me, and I failed. You are right I did die before I even got into the camp. I remember a sharp pain in my chest then I stood in front of the gate at my family's house and my entire family was there all except Nisrah. Then I somehow met some one. . I don't know who he was but his name was Raunar. He came to my family but spoke only to me. He told me that I had a choice to make, because the chosen one would be there soon. At first I thought that you sister failed but then Raunar asked if I would help her end the war. I didn't understand …… I….. I still don't all I know is I was brought here and I can see so many people here but I know that they can't really be here . I was so scared they wouldn't let me leave the spot that you found me in…" Zelika started to ramble, shivering from the cold and from shock from being literally brought back from the dead. It was now getting unusually dark and the air was uncommonly cold. Hem took Zelika's hand they stared down the street to Saliman's house.

________________________________________________________

As the strange darkness started to fall and the air seemed colder than usual, Saliman began to worry because Hem was not back yet. Starting to pace around, he looked out the window every few minutes, till Irc flew in . It seemed that the graceful bird was looking for food, and Hem had kicked him away so he flew to where Saliman was. As Irc flew in with out any other sign of Hem,

Saliman went back to the window and continued to look for him. The city even though deserted was probably not the best place for him to be alone. As he reached for the door knob, to much dismay to others who kept insisting Hem would be back when he got hungry, Saliman heard Hems voice that seemed to have a slight quiver in it then a faint a mumbled female's voice. Saliman sat back down on the couch to couch ready to yell at Hem for making him and the _others_ worry, and for being out in this storm. Hem opened the door and he helped a cloaked person in. None of them could tell who it was till hem took the hooded cloak from her trembling body.

Both Soron and Saliman's eyes opened wide and both of their jaws dropped. Zelika felling ashamed for actions at Nal-Ak-Burat bowed he head as she spoke her voice wavering "Saliman I am truly sorry I know I can't undo the past but I understand now I'm not alone I do have family here just not the one I thought I lost."

Saliman shacking off his disbelief walked over "I do not know how it is that you are here but I am glad all the same." he gave her a hug before Zelika nearly collapsed in his arms. Picking her up he carried her to the couch. Sitting next to the fire she stared to feel the warm. Hem sat next to her protectively and handed her a glass of Medhyl. Once her shaking stopped Zelika slowly got off the couch and slowly made her way to where Maerad was sitting.

Kneeling before her Zelika quietly said, "Thank you Maerad for this second chance. I have been told that your army will be here soon as well as some from the other kingdoms. Also I have been asked to tell you all is well in Norloch, and that neither Enkir nor his army hulls will be of any further trouble."

Maerad cupped Zelika's face in her hands and with mind speech told her "take care of my brother all else is secondary" reverting to normal speech told her "thank you."

Maerad stood up felling the eyes on her and with a mysterious smile said "I think it best if I help to get Zelika dried off and in warm cloths. Then we should all get something to eat."

Putting her arms around Zelika's shoulder Maerad helped her to her room. Helping her out of her mud covered cloths Zelika dried off using a towel that was left on her bed. Once she was dried off and changed into a warm soft blue dress the two girls rejoined the puzzled Bards for a hot meal.

Sitting around the dinning table Hem began to realize that he had been outside alone with Zelika nearly all day. Worried that she may become ill since she had no real protection from the worse of the storm Hem asked his sister in the Elidhu language, " will Zelika be alright."

In a motherly tone Maerad replied in the same language, " yes my dear brother Zelika will be fine after a long nights sleep."

* * *

**I'm in the process of rewritting everything from this point due to my computer crashing so let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

After they all had eaten Maerad walk with Cadvan to his room. Without speaking a word the two dressed for bed then slipped themselves between the warm covers. Cadvan wrapped his arms Around Maerad to hold her close. Hearing only the rain falling heavy on the window pain and the sound of Cadvan's heart beating Maerad flickered her eyes shut. With Maerad sleeping peacefully in his arms Cadvan fell asleep quickly finding himself in a joined fore dream . He woke in a warm bed covered with a goose down blanket colored in vibrant greens and gold thread but baring a white lily in the center. The room was seemed quaint though unfinished. Faintly he heard Maerad calling " Hello is anybody here?"

Quickly he flung his legs out from under the covers and followed the direction of his loves voice. Making his way down a wooden spiral staircase he could now see her standing in an open doorway leading to a lavish garden. Maerad began to wave calling out, "Hem over here."

Slowly she turned around showing her unmistakable belly that was housing there unborn child. It seemed that she was due anytime now . Smiling Maerad slowly waddled over to where Cadvan was standing and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

_________________________________________________________

With a new sense of calm easing over him, Cadvan slowly woke finding Maerad laying with her head softly laid on his bare chest, and the soft moon light coming in from the window. Gently he stoked the back of his hand down her face. Continuing down her neck he first stopped at her shoulder hesitating as he brought he strap of her night shirt down to expose more of her soft, delicate skin. With trying not to wake her he brought his hand as slowly as he dared down till he had placed it on her tiny waist. Startled Maerad opened her eyes to see a look of gilt fall on Cadvan's face. Stuttering he tried to explain, " Maerad I….. I'm sorry…. I shouldn't of…"

Playfully Maerad rolled on top of him leaving just enough room between them for her body to slightly caress his but not enough for rapid heart beat to be felt. Binging her self closer she pressed her red lips to his. Allowing himself to be caught up in a moment of passion he flipped her on her back. Gently kissing and caressing her until he was ale to whisper, " are you sure?"

Nodding in compliance Maerad allowed Cadvan to gently undress her and aloud herself to enjoy this moment instead of fearing it. As the moment faded back into the still of the night and both of there hearts still pounding Maerad laid in her lover's arm's and softly whispered, " I love you" before she fell back to sleep listening to Cadvan heart beating.

____________________________________________________________

As morning approached Saliman entered his friends room expecting to find only Cadvan still asleep. Instead much to his surprise he found both Maerad and Cadvan still asleep in each other's embrace, a thin blanket draped over the both of them though it barely covered anything at all. Wanting only to poke fun at Cadvan, who by all right should not have allowed himself to be caught in this position , Saliman loudly cleared his throat startling both of the sleeping lover's. Seeing his friend standing in the doorway Cadvan tried not to show his embarrassment at being caught nor did he want Maerad to think that last night was a mistake. Holding back a laugh Saliman excused himself from the room so to allow his friends to dress in peace.

Once back in the hall Saliman could not help but to laugh to himself till he saw Hem slowly strolling toward him. Lazily Hem asked, " Have you seen Maerad? She's not in her room and there are things I need to talk to her about."

Unsure if either Cadvan or Maerad wished of anyone to know about there lack of judgment Saliman could only reply, " Aye Hem I have _seen_ your sister, and as we speak she is tending to Cadvan. I do believe it may take some time."

Quickly Saliman ushered Hem Back down the hall hoping that Cadvan would not keep in that room all day.

Once the door was firmly shut both Cadvan and Maerad breathed out in relief. Neither could believe that Saliman had really just walked in and saw the two of them barely covered by the thin blanket. Cadvan saw the embarrassment on Maerad's face. Trying to calm her gently ran his finger tips across her soft blushing cheek then down around the curve of her face till his fingers were under her chin and he was able to tilt her head up, to make it easier to kiss her. He pulled her naked body close to his feeling their hot flesh melding together Cadvan had to stop himself, knowing that they would be expected for their morning meal. further more Maerad needed to explain the particulars of her plan to defeat Sharma. Speaking calmly Cadvan said, " my dear one we must not keep Saliman waiting. I do not think every one needs to know what we have been doing all this time."

Blushing Maerad agreed. They both took their time dressing, they both hoped that no one would question to why Maerad was in his room to start with. Upon entering the dinning area Saliman eagerly spoke directly to Cadvan, " I trust you slept well my friend. You seem to be healing quicker than I though that you would." then speaking through mind touch he continued, " Or did Maerad let you sleep at all."

Cadvan tried in vain not to blush or lash out at his old friend. Knowing Maerad still kept her herself firmly imbedded within his mind he felt a sudden calm fall over him. Then with a slight smile he shook his head and brought himself to reply to Saliman's private joke, " since the last we spoke you never said what ever happen to the feisty girl you were so head over heals for."

Thinking back a look of panic fell on Saliman face. He knew of the girl Cadvan was speaking of was the one that he dated for a short time while he was studying with Nelac. Remembering that it was Cadvan who had kept the secret all these year of finding them in the library after dark in about the same position that he had just found Maerad in this morning. Saliman could only change the subject by asking, " So should we eat."

___________________________________________________________

After they ate almost in silence Hem almost burst as he brought himself to speak to his sister in The Elidhu language, "Maerad you have brought Zelika back from the dead, so tell me when this war is over what will happen? Will you send her

your messenger back to the gate, or will you let her go her own way after all of this?"

Maerad was a bit agitated but she found enough composer to answered in the Elidhu language, " my dear brother you must understand that I alone did not bring Zelika back from the gate. It took the combined effort of our grandfather, Raunar and myself to do such a task. Though I think I would have been much easier if you would have told me your self that you had a personal connection with her. For it was because of this connection that she was chosen, not just to communicate to my fallen warriors but to be available for you. It was decided that after Sharma is defeated Zelika will be purged of the ability to speak to those beyond the gate. Then what happens next will be up to her."

Relaxing Hem sat back in his chair relived that he would not have to say goodbye to Zelika again. By now everyone was confused about the conversation that they had just witnessed but none dared to ask either Maerad nor Hem about it. It seemed that they had far more important matters to discuss.

After allowing Maerad a few moments of silence Cadvan forced himself to ask her, " Are you able to now explain everything that we need to know for your plan to work. Or at least how that we are here in a city that just weeks ago was destroyed?"

Deciding that now was as good of time as any, Maerad began telling her plan. " I think I need to start at the beginning. Back when we were still in Pellinor I had to leave out some minor details till we thought that it would be safe to explain everything. You see it was not totally unplanned that Zelika would be chose to be my messenger. This was thought up by Nyanar who after watching both Hem and Zelika back in Nal-Ak-Burat, thought that Zelika would not only be a good choice since she knew of a certain fighting style but also to give Hem something positive to look forward to after this war. Both grandfather and I agreed and with Raunar's help Zelika was able to be brought back here. This how ever was just a small part of this plan, the next will take much more work. It seems that those who have already fallen will only help once again if their homes are rebuild. Both Pellinor and Tusbansk were both fairly easy seeing that both cities still have many that still wish to live there however Baladh and one of the ancient cities will not be so easy. I know Baladh sustained vast causalities and not many now survive to either run the school nor populate the city. For this I fear after the war is over the city may again fall to ruins, but that is something that only time will tell.

Now after the cities have been rebuilt I should receive word (via Zelika) that my unseen army is ready to fight. There job will be simple in comparison to ours. They will fight and hold off any forces that have aligned themselves with Sharma. This would also imply to those who claim to work for the light but who slip way in the night to tell secrets of our plans. When the dark forces are pushed from all of Annar we will then make our way to De'n Raven and to the Iron tower.

Once we enter the newly rebuilt city of Dagra it will be up to Hem and I to find the harp that goes to the tuning key that Hem ( or Irc) found on their last adventure there. "

Butting in almost at the same time both Cadvan and Saliman exclaimed, " not just the two of you. Sharma's Forces are in greater numbers there and we would never see either of you again."

Maerad bowed her head while she thought of an answer, " If you wish to follow I will not try to stop you, how ever the land is poison and I fear that your Bardic powers may not work to their full ability there. Further more I anticipate that Sharma will be waiting for us." Maerad trailed off not wanting to think of all that might go wrong once they entered the city.

* * *

**I have chp. 7 stared but i'm have alittle trouble with it if any one has any ideas let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

After Maerad Had explained all that she could Hem and Zelika left the house to walk the vacant city. Both of them remembered the night that they had fled and how the earth shook when this great city had been engulfed in the large sink hole that was created by one of Saliman's dear friends. The two walked mournfully though the newly rebuilt streets finding their way to the stables Zelika couldn't hold her tongue any longer, looking at Hem she brought herself to speak, " Will Maerad take me with you when you leave for Dagra?"

Without any hesitation Hem spitefully said, " It dose not matter if my sister would like for you to go, because I will not let you go."

When Zelika first had asked If she may be going it was only so she would be able to prepare. However when Hem so rudely told her that he would not allow her to go she began to become irate. Allowing her feelings to over come her once again she lashed out at him, " what gives you the right to say if I go or not. Did you ever think maybe I want to go. Or do you think that only the all so powerfully Elidhu are able to help bring an end to Sharma?"

Now furious with Zelika Hem start yelling with out truly thinking about what he was saying, " Zelika do you think I wish to loose you again? Do you? I'm in love with you and that gives me the right to say if you go or not. Furthermore it is too dangerous for you to go." allowing his fear of loosing her to seep further into his mid he continued, " If I have to turn you into a small bird and lock you in a cage in order to keep you safe then I will !"

Zelika's eyes widened as she shouted, " You don't have the power to turn me into anything"

Hem shut his eyes and thought of Zelika in a form of a beautiful small bird. He thought of all the birds he had seen growing up and locked his thought on a dove that use to fly around the house that he was kept at. Hem could feel his body tingle as his thoughts became more clear till a soft cooing sound caused him to open his eyes. Seeing a small gray dove standing where Zelika was Hem started to regret what he had done. Quickly he tried to grab the little bird only to have her fly away into the morning sky.

_______________________________________________________________

Mean while back at Saliman's house the three bards were still trying to get Maerad to explain some of the more smaller pieces of her plan such as when will troops from the seven kingdoms begin to arrive or how will they arrive quickly when at best it would tack several weeks to come to Turbansk?

Sitting in a chair Maerad could only say that The Elidhu's that lived near the major schools would bring those who would fight in this final battle to the Suderain. Furthermore the details that they were asking were not known to her at that moment for they were still a guarded secret that would only be told once the unseen troops are gathered. Knowing that Maerad was filled with more riddles than answerers Cadvan politely said, " we will just have to wait and hope that your plan comes together quickly then, and I do hope that nothing goes astray in the meantime."

As Cadvan finished speaking a strange little bird flew in from an open window. It darted right for the safety of Maerad's arms. At first though both Saliman and Soron minds turned to the first attack of death crows, but quickly dismissed it as this little bird began to coo. Maerad sat bewildered with the frightened bird in her lap till Irc flew in. unsure if Irc was stalking this poor creature or just merely chasing it, Maerad brought a bit of her dress round it hoping that Irc would not notice. Not a moment later Hem burst though the door.

Frantic and out of breath he spoke, " Has anyone seen a gray dove?"

Saliman's heart grew heavy as he thought for a brief moment that the dove in question was sent from far north as a massager. Holding back the fear of this thought he spoke, " Hem tell me why would a dove be here in Turbansk?"

Hem knew no matter how he tried to explain this, he was going to be in a lot of trouble. Swallowing hard he winced his eyes shut as he timidly spoke, " the dove is not a real bird…. Um you see it …. It's Zelika."

Maerad jumped to her feet and both Cadvan and she spoke in unison, " Hem out of all the irresponsible thinks to do….. You have to choose this.. "

Cadvan stood still as Maerad furiously started to speak the Elidhu language, " Do you realize what you have done? Or did you even think about what would have happen if Zelika that was captured by one of Sharma's forces? Did you? Or were you only thinking of trying your new found power out….."

Sternly Maerad gazed into her brother's eyes as her body started to laminate from her rage. Her voice seemed to deepen as she Demanded, " Turn her back this instant."

________________________________________________________________

Hem bowed his head and with out speaking a word allowed himself to think of Zelika standing before him with her dark hair falling around her shoulders. Feeling the same tingling sensation running through his body he knew when his eyes open Zelika would be back in her true form.

After Zelika had regained her composer she straightened her back making her self stand stall, and calmly glided over to Hem. Then without taking a breath she grabbed his arm and with a quick twist Hem was flung on the floor sliding just a bit from the force. After Hem was laid out on the floor now humiliated in front of his sister Zelika cocked her head back and casually strolled out of the room, going straight to her bed chamber.

After the shock of being manhandled Hem gathered his now aching body up and quickly darted from the room, only to hear the bards and his sister laughing as he left.

Cadvan shook his head as he jokingly said, " Maerad I do believe that we will have to add some small bird to the army of rabbits that should be given to Sharma."

Saliman looked at Cadvan and Maerad with a bit of confusion on his face as he asked, " what are you talking about?"

Cadvan tried to explain that Maerad had turned a hull in to a rabbit while they were in Busk but seeing that it was only making Saliman more confused he said, " I do believe that it has something to do with Elidhu powers that both Maerad and Hem share but then again I could be wrong."

__________________________________________________________

Now that Maerad had calmed back down she decided to go speak to both her bother and her messenger. Slowly walking towards Zelika's room she could hear what sounded like a heated argument."

" You had no right to turn me in to a bird !"

" Zelika I'm sorry. You were just being unreasonable about wanting to go to fight Sharma. I had to do something."

" so what every time I don't do something you like your just going to turn me into a bird and throw me in a cage."

" would you be happy If I turn myself into a bird and you could put me in a cage."

" you wouldn't dare."

Before Maerad could reach the door let alone open it Hem had transformed himself into a hawk. Zelika thinking that Hem had chosen his bird form was now more furious. Allowing her anger to dictate her actions, she pick the Hawk up and forcible threw it into the trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. Once the lid was slammed down Zelika sat herself on top till Maerad entered the room.

Hoping that her brother truly was not in the trunk, she hesitated as she asked, " where is Hem."

Zelika not wanting to anger Maerad simply removed herself from the trunk and open the lid. Once light glared into the dark truck Hem let out a weak caw sound. Taking a deep breath Maerad yelled, " Saliman"

Her voice carried down the hall till it reached the music room . Saliman startled jumped to his feet, but before he could dart out of the room Cadvan grabbed his arm and calmly said, " I'll calm Maerad you just take care of the two young ones."

Agreeing Saliman darted for Zelika's room. Finding Maerad was still standing in the door way, her fist was tightly clenched though she was not speaking a word. Gently Saliman placed his hand on her shoulder then whispered, " Cadvan is looking for you. I'll take care of this."

Unable to mentally comprehend how she is expected to defeat the nameless one when she can't even keep her brother and her messenger from wanting to throttle each other, Maerad sighed and slowly went back to the music room. Once there she looked around the room seeing only Soron sitting in the room. she began to ask where Cadvan was but was stopped when Soron looked towards the Garden door.

Making her way outside , Maerad found Cadvan sitting under a bare pear tree sitting on a stone bench. The air still smelled of the rain that had just ceased. Carefully making her way around the muddy puddles she came up behind him bringing her arms around him , seemingly to hug him from behind. As her hands ran down his shoulders he grabbed her arm and swung her into his lap. Maerad yelped out with surprise only to find her lover's lips pressed to hers.

Being here with him she started to forget about the trouble that she was having with her brother. After a long passionate kiss Cadvan whispered in her ear, " my dear one why do we not go find a place a little more scenic. "

Nodding her head Maerad agreed. The two of them walked hand in hand through the main streets of the school. Strolling along the empty streets Cadvan tried to tell Maerad about the city but was unable to because thought of the night before still lingered in his mind. Deciding that they needed to talk about all that has happen He led her to one of the gardens that belonged once to Jurikan the first bard of the city. Cadvan knew under normal circumstances they probably would never be given access to this garden but seeing that the city was deserted they took it upon them selves to look around.

Entering the garden Maerad could almost picture how it must look in the spring. She thought how the trees would be covered in blossoms getting ready to bare the fruit that would be harvested by the fall, the soft green grass filling the area in between the beds of flowers. Closing her eyes for a moment she almost smell the sent of blossoming roses in the air and hear the small birds plying in the bird bath.

Breaking the silence Cadvan softly spoke, " Dear one, come sit with me. I think I best to talk about last night."

Opening her eyes she saw Cadvan sitting on a stone bench leaning his back on an empty fruit tree. His cloak was pulled around him to keep the chill of the are off him. Gliding over the spongy wet ground she sat next to him. She shivered as she sat next to him. Leaning forward Cadvan took a deep breath in, " Maerad I am sorry, but I did not mean for last night to happen. It seams that while you remain in my thoughts I am unable to control my actions around you. I did not mean for anything to happen that would betray our friendship….."

Placing her soft finger on his warm lips to stop him from saying more, then calmly she spoke, " my love I do not regret last night. Nothing happed that either betrayed our friendship nor our trust for one another. Furthermore as for me being in your thoughts , last night I was not or at least not by my own doing."

A mild breeze came from the west sending a chill down Maerad's back. Noticing that she was shivering Cadvan pulled her close to him, then wrapped his cloak around them both. Maerad was now sitting on Cadvan's lap her back leaning on his chest and her head nestling on his shoulder. Sensing Cadvan's deep feelings for her, she tilted her head up as to whisper in his ear but before she could utter a word she felt Cadvan's warn lips pressed to hers.

Before she could truly enjoy his tender kiss Cadvan was standing with her in his arm's. He carried her inside to a dimly lit room, a few cushions were laid on the floor and a blanket was neatly folded in the corner. Carefully he placed her on the soft fabric of the cushion and quickly grabbed the blanket. Cadvan had planned only to have a short romantic lunch Maerad, but once he saw his love playfully laying on the cushion he forgot the reason he had brought her there. Instead he allowed himself to be caught up in the raw emotion love or lust.

Kneeling down beside her he place one of his hands behind her head then gently leaned in to kiss her. While their lips were locked Cadvan ran his other hand around her tiny waist. Searching her eyes for approval he carefully began to undress her. The soft light of the room sparkled off their bare skin as the two of them were caught up in each other's embrace.

_____________________________________________________________

Several hours later Hem had managed to again be in Zelika's good graces. As night began to fall Hem sat patiently in a chair awaiting his sister's return. As the last bit of the sun light fell though the windows Cadvan held the door open for his love. Worried that Maerad would still be upset with him about earlier Hem started to speak in the Elidhu Language, " Maerad I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have…."

Maerad put up her hand to stop him. She was in a far to good of a mood to be taken back to the day's unpleasant events. Softy with a bit of drowsiness in her voice she said, " My dear brother just do not do this again, or at least till the war is over."

Confused Hem only agreed. Then almost excitedly asked, " Can we eat now?"

After they ate Maerad and Cadvan retired to his room. Laying in each other's arms they both fell asleep quickly. In the still of the night a blaze of light filled the room awaking Maerad slightly. She fluttered her eyes open as the light was dieing down, she could tell it was coming from outside. Moments later she could hear the night bell being rung then Saliman's voice, " Nelac? By the light how did you get here?… come in … come in."

Rolling back over she laid her head back on Cadvan's chest and fell quickly back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As the morning light crept through the open window Maerad rolled over laying head gently on Cadvan's bare chest. Feeling Maerad soft breath on is skin, Cadvan brought his arm tightly around her hoping that that moment would not end. Hearing a few birds out side the window singing , they both slowly fluttered their eyes open. Not wanting to leave each other's embrace they stared to pull the blankets back around their heads till they heard a hard knock on the door.

Remembering that Nelac had arrived the night before Maerad told her love though Mindspeech that no one could know that she was there in his bed. Agreeing Cadvan rolled on his side covering her body with his own. Trying to sound as he was just waken he grumbled, " who's there."

The door creaked as Saliman peaked his head in. knowing that Maerad was somewhere hiding he quietly said, " Nelac is here you both need to get up. There is much that needs to be said."

With the door closing Maerad started to move only to be pinned by Cadvan who was looking for a quick morning kiss. Maerad was uncommonly startled by Cadvan's sudden advance and seemed to struggle for a brief moment, but quickly gave in as he pressed his soft lips to hers.

After several moments of being lost in each other's warm embrace they both lazily crawled out from under the covers and dressed. Maerad hugged Cadvan's arm and the two walked slowly down the hall. She had almost forgotten about all that still laid before them till seeing Nelac sitting in a tall chair the memories flooded back. Letting go of his lover's arm Cadvan embraced his former teacher as the last did in Norloch.

Once the warm greeting had died down and Nelac retook his seat they were ready to hear all that Maerad needed to tell them. Looking towards Maerad Nelac Patently asked, " My dear will you tell us now in the details of what is needed from the army of Annar?"

Gathering her thoughts Maerad only answered, " I will tell everyone by the noon bell for the other's that I have summoned have not yet arrived."

Understanding Nelac did not want to press Maerad in to conveying all that had to be said, so instead he turned his attention to Cadvan who seemed to be worse for wear. Seeing the redness of a few new scars forming on his arms and along the ridge of his jaw Nelac openly asked, " Cadvan you look nearly worse than the last time I had seen you. By the light what have you been doing to be in such a state."

Closing his deep cobalt eyes he tries to block all the images from his mind. Not wanting to really answer the question about his current appearance nor wanting to bring up the attack near Pellinor Cadvan searched for the words. He knew that Nelac deserved an answer and finally brought himself to tell a portion of what happen by only saying, " I had a run in with some wers." forcing a smile he continued, " It's nothing to be worried over."

Knowing her love well , Maerad knew that Cadvan was down playing the whole incident that lead to his injuries. Concerned over Cadvan's well being Maerad crept into his mind feeling out what he was trying to hide. She hoped that he only did not wish to worry his old friend till after this war was over, instead she felt his fear that he might not be compactly well. His fear that he may be leading her into a well placed trap or right into Sharma's grasp. Maerad fought back the sudden feeling to gasp, as she let his fear seep into her mind. For a brief moment she thought that the poison had not left his body and that it still linked him to the dark. She began to think that all that had transpired between them had only been because of this unspoken link not because Cadvan was really in love with her.

Drawing herself back out of Cadvan's mind, Maerad was over whelmed with concern. She could only hope now that Nelac being a gifted healer would be able to help her find the answers before the other bards arrived. As a sharp pain pierced deep into her heart, she asked Nelac to join her in the garden. Nelac looked at her with a bit of worry and concern in his aged eyes but quickly nodded. Something inside him knew that she did not wish to speak of the battle that was ahead but of something that was causing her great pain.

Entering the small private garden that was just out of the music room Maerad briefly shivered as the cool morning wind blew briskly from the west. the two of them sat on the stone bench taking in the beauty of their surrounding till Nelac asked, "What troubles you dear child?"

The words spilled out of Maerad mouth as if she did not control them, " It's Cadvan. " Her blue eyes began to seem hazy as she continued, " There is much that I need you to know for I need guidance before we can truly end this war. After my time in the north I meet up with Cadvan in the ruins of Pellinor. After staying a night in the ghostly city we decided to travel to Innail hoping to find out news about the travel of the dark army. Instead as we traveled south along the Osidh Mountains we were attacked by men that had aliened themselves with either the Landrost or Sharma. Once captured both Cadvan and I were bound and gagged .

Once taken to the strong hold of the Landrost we were separated. Unfortunately I was quickly rescued by Ardina. This I fear is why Cadvan was so badly injured. After much debate I was able to convince her to find him as well. Only when she gained entrance to his cell she found him laying helplessly on the ground with his flesh torn and bleeding.

Cadvan has not yet spoke of all that has happen in the cell or to what caused his wounds. He will only say that Sharma was there, but this is not why I needed to talk to you. The real reason is this, while he was held prisoner it seems that he was exposed to a strong poison that for a time linked him to the dark though I do not know how. It is because of this that I have made my way deep into Cadvan's mind hoping to stop any thoughts that would prove harmful to him or those that are around though I haven't had much worry since we left Ardina's safe haven."

Nelac saw her deep concern and that she was shivering from the fear that Cadvan may be unwillingly informing the dark forces of their plans. Thinking back though the many years of knowing Cadvan and for his knowledge of dark poisons he was able to say, " Child did I understand you correctly when you said that Ardina was the who rescued him?"

Puzzled Maerad only nodded as he continued, " I can not believe that a powerful Elidhu would allow you the chosen one to travel if Cadvan were truly bewitched. However if you believe that he is not quite well yet then I will see what can be done to ensure that he is full well before we evoke on this last battle." Kissing the crown of her head he whispered, " remember Maerad there are many things that Cadvan dose not wish for any one to know, and if this is one of those things then it will be more than impossible to make him speak of it."

Nelac entered the house, unpleased that he had to hear of this horrible ordeal from Maerad instead of his old friend. Seeing Cadvan slouching in a chair, Nelac gave a strict squint of his eyes and said," Cadvan will you join me in the study?"

Feeling as he once did all those years ago when he was still a student, he cowardly followed. Entering Saliman's study Nelac shut the door after Cadvan entered. Looking around Cadvan tried to make a joke but was quickly silenced. " In all my years as both your teacher and friend I would never had thought that your student would be the one to tell me that you were injured then some how linked to the dark. However because of my last experience with Ardina I know that she would never allow you to travel with the chosen one while bewitched by Sharma, so I have to believe that your sudden change of mind must because of Maerad's doing. But I would like to make sure before the others come."

Cadvan did not argue, he knew from Nelac's voice that Maerad had told him something that caused worry. Standing Nelac placed his hands on Cadvan's shoulder's and summoned with all his strength a blazing white light that surrounded both of them. Scrying Cadvan's being deeper than he had originally expected to he first could fell someone there in his thoughts. At first it seemed only an echo, then reaching further till he could make out Maerad's unmistakable aura he thought that she may be guiding him to what she feared. Reaching towards Maerad's grasp she disappeared leaving only the faint sing that she had been there, but in her absences Nelac could not feel the every so slight remnants of the poison that his friend had been exposed to. Forcible Nelac drew the last flicker of this poison out. As he did Cadvan fell to the ground unconscious.

As the quickly light dimmed Nelac called out to Saliman through Mindspeech weakly saying, " Saliman"

_____________________________________________________________

Saliman who had been out side the door not wanting to disturbed his friend and old tutor heard the faint voice in his mind. Quickly opening the door he found to his horror both Cadvan and Nelac laying gray and unconscious on the hard floor. Not having time to wonder how that they had became this way, Saliman darted out of the room to find some medhyl. He forced several sips between Nelac's teeth.

After what seem to be eternity Nelac started to stir. Quickly out of concern Saliman asked, " What happen old friend? Are you alright?"

Drawing in an uneasy breath Nelac reluctantly answered, " I tried to calm Maerad's fears by trying to scry Cadvan. Only as I did I felt her still twined into his mind. As I neared her she began to let go revealing a trace of a dark poison. As I purged the last of it from his body we both passed out, it must be a sign that I am growing to old for this work."

Looking to Cadvan who still remain unmoved on the floor Saliman asked, " is it safe to wake him?"

" Nay I think it's best if he wakes on his own, however it might be best to move him to his room or at least a couch. I do believe that he'll sleep till well after our meeting with the bards."

Agreeing Saliman called for both Soron and Hem to help move Cadvan's limp body to his chamber to rest. Still puzzled to why Maerad would ask Nelac to do such a task, after Cadvan was placed on his bed Saliman quickly found Maerad alone in the garden. Trying to allow his rage to simmer down he sat quietly next to her, unaware that she was in deep conversation with both Ardina and Zelika discussing the arrival of the bards. Startled that Saliman was sitting quietly next to her Maerad asked, " Is something wrong?"

"Maerad out of all the bards that will be here soon, why did you ask Nelac to scry Cadvan? What were you hoping to accomplish?" his voice was harsh but he seemed to be trying to control his temper.

Puzzled Maerad asked, " What are you talking about? I have never asked any one to scry Cadvan. I did however ask Nelac for advice, and I did tell him about the poison and of the ambush but only because Cadvan's behavior lately has not been normal. As he left me here in the garden he told me that he would make sure Cadvan was alright before the bards came but I never asked how he indented to do so."

Seeing that Maerad did not mean no harm nor did she know what Nelac might try, Saliman whispered, " Cadvan is a sleep, maybe you could go sit with him for a while."

Maerad looked into Saliman's eyes knowing that there was something he was not telling her. Quickly she turned her mind back to Cadvan. She could feel him slowly regaining his normal metal strength that was usually hard for her to entwine herself in. from this she knew that Cadvan was fine or at least would be when he woke but she needed to see for herself and quickly left to do so.

Entering Cadvan's room she found him peacefully sleeping. Seeing him so relaxed she smiled slightly then pulled a cover partly over him. Now unsure if Cadvan would still feel the same for her or if his feelings were in fact linked to the poison Maerad crept out of the room and sought a moment to reflect on her own feeling before noon bell.

* * *

**any idea's for up comming chp. let me know**


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting alone in her room Maerad felt more alone than she had in all those years in the Cot. She didn't know why she had found her brother and he was just down the hall if she needed him, she had befriended Saliman, Soron , and Nelac who were all in the music room if she wished to speak to them. Then there was Cadvan and it was because of him she was feeling this way. He was only asleep and yet she could not help but think that he would turn from her once he woke. It was from this fear that was breaking her heart. She could only think that her mother was wrong when she had told her that she and Cadvan were meant to be together. As her tears began to fall down her cheek Zelika spoke into her mind, " the bards are here and none of them wish to waste any further time."

Drying her eyes Maerad left to join the great bards in the main meeting hall of Turbansk. Opening her door she found Saliman standing in the hall waiting for her. As his eyes meet hers he noticed that she had been crying though he could not understand why. Trying to dismiss his lack of knowledge of Maerad's feelings he uneasily asked, " are you ready to meet with the first bards?'

Half heartedly Maerad nodded. As they walked down the now busy streets Maerad tried to put her feeling aside and focus on the task now at hand. She knew that she and Cadvan would have time after the war was over to address certain things such as their feelings towards each other or their lack of.

Entering the great hall Maerad was greeted by Nerili from Busk, her aunt Sirkana from Pilanel , Silvia and Malgorn from Innail and several other bards from the surrounding schools. Nelac ,who had been appointed the first bard of Annar after the disappearance of Enkir, sat in the chair meant for the first bard of Turbansk. The room filled with friendly faces was extraordinarily quite as Maerad took a seat next to Saliman. After a short silence Nelac spoke, " Friends thank you all for coming with such short notice. The day has come at last to end this war with the Nameless one."

Somberly he looked to Maerad and softly spoke, " Elednor my dear it is time that you tell us all how we may help you."

Maerad closed her eyes and gained her composure as she began to speak, " The plan to end this war has already been set into motion with the disappearance of Enkir. Some days ago the Elidhu agreed to help as they could. Weather it be by causing storms to slow the progression of the army further into Annar or by some other form of sorcery they all have been working to ensure the end of Sharma. As such it is because of them that you were brought here so quickly but more than that it was because of the Elidhu that this city has been rebuilt.

It seems to me that before I tell you what still needs to be done I must explain what has already been completed. You all may know that this city just days ago laid in ruins in the bottom of a vast sink hole created purposely when the city fell to the dark forces. It has been completely restored and strong charms placed on every stone that you all see before you, this was a condition of those who will be helping us win this fight. Those that I speak of are the vast scores of soldiers that have already fallen to Sharma."

Nerili brought her hand over her mouth trying to stop her self from gasping. In disbelief she said, " Maerad you must be mad. The spirits of those who…. That are … well dead…. They can't… can they?"

Maerad instantly put her hand up to quite her then softly spoke, " They can and they do. For even as we speak they are gathering numbers and beginning to seek out those who are lined with the dark. In order to know what it is that my unseen forces are doing I have one within the cities walls that can talk directly to them and relaying orders given currently by be. I know once we set out to on our final assault that I will no longer be able to give the orders to my translator as it be so the first task will be to pair her with a general who knows the lay out of the land and can help coronate with her. Saliman I trust you can find such a person though through our previous discussions I know that it can not be you. "

Understanding Saliman said, " I will do my best to find some one that can do what you have asked."

Seeming lost Silvia had to asked, " Maerad my dear how exactly did you find that you could control those who are already dead?"

Recently though by accident I was introduced to two powerful Elidhu's one being my grandfather and the first in the house of Kern the other's name is Raunar he in fact lives among those who have fallen to Sharma. During a brief discussion both he and my grandfather told me that long before the first war with Sharma that fourteen cities were built each housing a secret to the Elidhu powers and also housing a gate that would lead to the valley of the dead. Of the fourteen Pellinor, Turbansk and Baladh have fallen and laid in ruins, and because of such the fallen solders were reluctant to once again help. Without asking my grandfather worked out a deal as it were that the cities be rebuilt and the charms be set in each stone so that they would not fall again. I have been told that each gate lays far below the city and will continue to be protected by the bards of the first circle though none of you have ever been told of what you were protecting.

Now for current matters the fallen soldiers have all agreed that they will not travel past the Glandugin Hills for they would have no way to return to their resting place, so from that point on we would have to fight our way to the Iron tower. I am hoping that our path will be slightly easy till we reach the foot hills then I fear that many live will be lost and more so the closer we get to Dagra. For this reason I can not ask any to come if they do not know how high the stakes."

The room fell silent till Nelac asked, " Once you reach the tower what will you need to do?"

" It has been previously decided that Soron, Saliman and Cadvan will join Hem and myself into the tower. If other wish to join us I can not guarantee their safety nor will I turn them away. I believe with all my knowing that Sharma will try everything and anything to stop us once we reach the innards of the tower."

Silva's voice shivered as she spoke, " will you be able to escape once you play tree song?"

Maerad looked down at her mangled hand and softly whispered, " I do not know."

____________________________________________________

As the room fell into an uncomfortable silence a bright light filled the room. When it dimmed Lady Ardina stood near her daughter than speaking with a deep Annaren accent she said, " There is still much preparation that needs to be done over the next few days from both those who will fight in this last battle and for both Maerad and Cai who still need to learn to use their true powers. For this reason I have come here to resume their training." Now taking notice of the bards who were in the room Ardina did not see Cadvan and sharply asked, " Where is the truth teller? He should be here."

Maerad knowing the sound of her voice quickly answered in the Elidhu language, " He's resting. It seems that he still is feeling the slight effects from the poison."

Ardina's eyes narrowed as if she were about to scold her daughter but instead only said, " that I will have to see." then she vanished back into a blaze of light.

Now puzzled and worried Nerili asked," Why was the Elidhu asking about Cad? Come to think of it where is he?"

Maerad looked at Saliman then in mind speech said I have to go check on Cadvan If Ardina finds him and …."

Saliman cut her off and told her to go. Then as Maerad quickly left the room Saliman said, " um.. Cadvan's not well at present but will be fine before we begin our assault on the tower."

________________________________________________

Meanwhile Cadvan was beginning to wake up. As he slowly started to flicker his eyes open feeling an awkward emptiness inside his mind. Laying on the soft bed Cadvan began to realize that the fog that seemed to be clouding his mind over the past few days had now lifted. Only it wasn't the only thing that seemed missing, searching his own thoughts he came to the starting conclusion that he could not feel Maerad. In panic he tried to find her through mind touch but it seemed that she had vanished or was too far away for him to sense her.

Closing his eyes he suddenly felt a bit of heat touching his skin, feeling almost like the sun on a warm summers day. Calmly he opened his eyes to find Lady Ardina standing before him, her long silver hair falling around the ridge of her face. Softly she spoke, " My daughter tell me that you are still not well, so I have come to see if there is anything I could possible do to help."

Not wanting to contradict Maerad nor be untruthful to an Elidhu he found himself saying, " Nelac has seemed to purged the poison from my mind, though I do not think that Maerad has been told yet. … Speaking Maerad where is she?"

As Cadvan finished speaking Maerad burst through the door. Both Ardina and Cadvan looked at her with surprise as she stood froze at the thought of her own action. Politely Cadvan asked Ardina, " would you mind giving Maerad and I a moment, it seems that we have some things to discuss."

Understanding Ardina nodded then softly spoke, " Daughter do not be long. You are already far behind in your training and there is many things you must know before you leave for Dagra." then she vanished with out saying another word.

____________________________________________________________

Maerad's heart pounded in her chest as she feared that Cadvan would tell her that their current relationship could not continue. Now being in complete control of his Bardic senses Cadvan could only a deep sensation of fear or dread coming from with in Maerad's inner thoughts. Thinking that Maerad was beginning to worry about the up in coming battle he dismissed it. Trying to keep a stern face he began to speak, " There is a matter that we must discuss before we leave for Dagra. You did something this morning that I wish that you hadn't or that you at least would have spoke to me about before hand."

Slowly bringing himself closer to her, Cadvan placed his arms around her waist and began to whisper in her ear, " My love if at any time you believe that my mind is controlled by some one other than myself speak to me first not Nelac. Though he is a gifted healer it takes much strength to do what he has done for me today and I do not wish for him to try such a thing if there is no need."

Gently he lifted her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her lips. As he did Maerad's fear dimmed and diminished to less than a flicker. Puzzled Cadvan did not ask to what she was truly fearing, but only said instead, " you should not keep the Elidhu waiting, It could mean the difference between success and failure."

___________________________________________________________

Over the next four days the only time Maerad saw any of the Bards was when she and Hem came back to Saliman's house well after dark. Only as the entered they both were far to tired to say much about their training or to say much at all. Only Zelika would speak during the late night meals, but even her answers did not allow much knowledge into what the two young Bards / Elidhu were doing during their training.


	10. Chapter 10

As the fifth day approached barely before sun rise Ardina appeared in Cadvan's room. He was asleep with his arm tightly around Maerad holding her close to his own body. Floating close to the bed Ardina did not mean to cause alarm as she spoke into Cadvan's mind, "Cadvan of Lirigon hear me as I speak and do not move as I do so."

Cadvan's eyes flew open to see the Elidhu standing over him, but he obeyed her orders and remained still as she continued to speak. " The fire lily must sleep today for at nightfall you must set out to end this battle. Though as you leave take caution for even though you may have the protection of most of the Elidhu's not all are in favor of your union with my daughter, and I fear they may turn on you if the moment is right."

As Cadvan blinked with astonishment Ardina was gone. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been there at all. Seeing that Maerad was still fast asleep at his side he carefully slipped out of bed hoping not to wake her. Pulling his cloak around him he eased out of the room and quietly made his way to the buttery. Knowing that no one should be there at this hour he thought it would be a ideal place to think. _why would Ardina warn him that the Elidhus __may turn on him? And If they did in fact turn and sought him as the enemy what would become of Maerad?_

His own thoughts began to disturb him as a stray malicious voice entered his mind. "_ You do not care for Elednor so why must you carry one as you do. The only one you ever truly cared for was __Ceredin, and you know what happen to her. It was because of you that she is dead now."_

Cadvan sat horrified where was this voice coming from? It couldn't be his own, could it? Again the voice began only this time being more persistent , "_ You killed your last love, your soul mate as it were. Will you now lead the fire lily to her death as well? You know the answer. You know what it is you must do."_

Unaware that any one had entered the room Cadvan stood up and shouted, "NO! I will not. I mustn't….."

As he heard the eco of the evil voice flee from his mind, Cadvan felt a warm gentle hand on his shoulder. Then a soft voice speaking to him, " Cad what is wrong? It is not like you to be shouting at yourself?"

Turning to see who was there, he almost stood shocked to see Silva standing behind him. Trying to gather his thoughts Cadvan only inquired, " Silvia what are you doing here at this hour?"

Knowing Cadvan well she knew if he was going to answer her question he would have by now. Trying to make conversation she said, " well some one has to feed all of Annar's troops, now don't they?"

Forcing a smile Cadvan asked, " would you like some help?"

As the two of them worked into the morning light making breads and cutting up pieces of meat, Cadvan couldn't shake the words that the voice had said. It was true that Ceredin was dead because of his actions, and it was true that he had once thought of her as his soul mate, but that all was such a long tie ago. It seemed almost like another life time ago, but now he was here with Maerad and fill with much fear that he may cause her death as well. Sinking deeper into thought and fear the sudden realization that if he caused her death that it would be the end of Annar as well.

As their work finished up and the morning bell began to ring, Cadvan left Silvia so that he may speak to his dear Maerad. Even though he had been asked to allow her to sleep he now found himself waking her. He did not lean down to kiss her, nor run his fingers through her hair, he only hesitated as he said, " Maerad , I need to speak to you."

Sleepily Maerad opened her eyes, for a long moment she did not say a word as she watched her love, her Cadvan pace around the room. As he forced himself to sit on the couch across from the large bed Maerad finally spoke, " My love what is troubling you? Your not acting your self."

Knowing that a fierce battle lay ahead of them Cadvan did not want to say what he was about to, but he knew that it may be the only way to keep his dearest alive. With no expression on his face he did the best he could to hide his mind from Maerad as he grimly spoke, " Maerad I have wronged you and I know now that I shouldn't have. I allowed myself to be carried in emotions that should never have been. I'm sorry but I think it's best that after we come back from Dagra that we go our separate ways. Until then I only wish to accompany you as a warrior of the light ." then before Maerad could find a single word to say Cadvan left the room …. Maerad's heart torn as he did.

With the door closing behind her love Maerad sat on the bed, pulling the covers around her as she sobbed. The hot tears fell from her face as she began to think to herself. _What have I done? Why did I allow myself to …. Why? Will Cadvan ever be able to look at me again , to hold me again?_

Maerad sat there for the longest of time drowning in her own self petty and self doubt. As the sun rose high in the afternoon sky she found herself pushing all thoughts of Cadvan from her mind knowing that she still had one task to finish before her own life could truly begin… the task to be an end to the nameless one. Holding one to this thought and this thought alone she decided that even though her heart was broken and torn, she would not allow Cadvan to see her broken. Instead she would turn all her rage and her inner emotions on the one that was responsible for her ever meeting Cadvan and he would be the one to pay for all that she was feeling.

As the day passed Maerad made sure she had packed all that she would need on her journey. As she finished seeing to her new armor and sword, Maerad called for Zelika to give her one last command before they were to set out.

Zelika was a bit frightened at the way Maerad had called for her. Not because she was being called upon but because Maerad seemed to be more sharp and not quite herself. As Zelika slowly entered the bed chamber , Maerad' s voice cracked as she spoke, " Zelika I need one last favor from you. As we leave her tonight I need you to stay far from the real fighting. The fallen soldiers will protect you for as long as you are alive and on this side of De'n Raven. If the fighting goes wrong I need for you to head to Nal-Ak-Burat, I have asked Nyanar to take care of you. However this is not why I have asked you here. It seems that My brother will need you more after the war than I could ever had thought , please see that he is well."

Puzzled Zelika agreed only thinking to herself _" where is Maerad going to be after the war that she herself could not tend to her beloved brother?" _

_________________________________________________________

**sorry this chaper is short , tell me what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

As darkness began to fall Maerad found her way alone to the stables. Once there she found her friends about ready to embark on this final journey. Cadvan was already sitting tall on Darsor. His sword tied at his waist and his black cloak pulled around his shoulders. This was the first time that Maerad had seen him since there talk this morning. Seeing him there now only further caused her heart to ach as if a thousands swords had been plunged into her chest.

Trying to hold her pain inside she mounted her new horse quickly . Trying not to look at Cadvan as he chose to lead their way into Dagra. As he passed her on Darsor Maerad couldn't help but remember how it had only been but a few days ago when they had arrived here in Turbansk, and how weak Cadvan was has both she and him rode in on Darsor.

The five of then rode in complete silence till the moon and stars were well into the dark sky. Both Saliman and Soron took notice to the distance that Maerad was keeping from Cadvan, though neither one could really guess to why. As they decided to rest the horse for a moment Saliman made his way over to Cadvan who by now had found a bit of soft grass to lay on . " Saliman knowing Cadvan well did not want to pry but cautiously asked, " Is everything well between you and Maerad?"

Cadvan had to force himself to keep his cobalt eyes from becoming hazy as Saliman's simple words cut like a jagged knife. Then he forced himself to answer, " Now is not the time to be discussing this." Then Cadvan gracefully got up and went to groom his horse even if he really didn't need to.

After their short break they continued along quickly making there way past Baladh with out seeing as much as one hull or wer along their way. As day break approached Saliman began to notice the somber look that Maerad had upon her face. Riding up next to her he could almost catch a glimpse of a single tear swelling in her eye just before she turned her head away. Concerned he entered her mind and softly spoke, " Is something troubling you?"

Fighting back the tears and the ever growing pain in her chest Maerad lied to her worried friend and said , " no. nothing is wrong." then she quickly guard her mind so that no other may intrude into her thoughts.

It would take all of two days to reach the Glandugin Hills after that they would no doubt be confronted by the dark army. Maerad closed her eyes hoping to give them a rest but as she did, she could see a terrible army in her minds eye, reaching far into the south with no end that could be seen. She could see scores of hulls, wers and children all ready to fight and destroy any that stood in there way. Quickly her eyes flew open and fully alert she could no longer think of Cadvan but of what she now must do.

Hoping that Arkan had regain some strength from assisting them a few days ago she called out to him. Feeling his icy aura in her mind she asked if he could call the rain to drown out some of the darks forces that now laid in wake for them. As she did a slight drizzle or rain stared to fall then steadily it fell harder and harder till they were barely ably to see a few steps in front of themselves.

As they entered the hills Nyanar promised to keep any of the normal inhabitants away so that they could rest as they needed to. They all knew in only a few short moments they would be unable to rest until either Sharma was defeated or they themselves walked among the dead.

Sitting quietly on the trail that would lead them to Dagra both Soron and Saliman had grew tired of the tension between both Cadvan and Maerad. They both knew that Maerad had much on her mind for they were sure that there was much that she and Hem would have to do for the treesong to be played. However they also knew of the relationship that has began between the two of them that now seemed only a void.

Not wanting to break the silence Saliman spoke to his old friend in Mindspeech, " Before we reach Dagra I need to know what is a miss between you and Maerad. Only days ago neither of you could keep out of each other's site now you won't even look in each others direction…."

Angrily Cadvan snapped, " It is none or your concern. Just leave it alone."

Cadvan sat for a time thinking to himself. He wasn't angry at Saliman for asking what was going on, but he was angry at himself for letting this void being there at all. He knew that he should never had allowed his feelings for Maerad to shown or allowed himself to feel them to start with. He knew that he should never had kissed her or held her close but he did and now he had to deal with it. He had to find a way past it so that when the time came for Maerad to ask for help she would.

As they mounted there horses for the last time before reaching Dagra they all hesitated for a moment. They all knew that now there was no turning back and that only the long awaited battle laid before them.

Coming to the out skirts of the hills the battle had already began. There were scores men from both Annar and from the dark fighting. All though out numbered it seemed that the army of Annar was breaking through the front line of Hulls and Irzuk . Maerad gasped as she looked far behind the main line of fighting to see Mauls pushing their way towards the fighting. Maerad shouted to Saliman as she pointed ," Look"

"Maerad quickly and the Elidhu force the rain here, it may be our only chance." the urgency in Saliman's voice nearly scared Maerad still but was able to call upon her Elidhu family for help.

As she did the sky opened up allowing for large drops of rain to fall. as it fell the Mauls stopped in their tracks and no longer seemed a threat to scores of Bards that would have been wiped out.

Seeing an opening Maerad quickly lead her horse and the others trough it. With fighting on all sides of them and the sounds of men and woman crying out from both pain and exhaustion both Maerad and Hem's hearts grew heavy. They knew that it would be entirely up to them to end this.

Quickly making their way into the dark city of Dagra they found it nearly deserted except for a worker that was trying to keep up with orders for more swords or armor. The stillness made them fearful that they were heading into a trap or possible into the heart of the dark army. Both Saliman and Cadvan sent out their Bardic hearing hoping to find some sound, some form of life that would show them that either that this was a trap or that everyone was in fact already fighting just outside the city walls. But instead all they heard was the battle that was now drawing closer and closer to the city its self.

It did not take them long to ride through the empty street right up to the Iron tower . Cautiously they climbed the steps and stopped just shy of the tall black Iron door. Slowly both Saliman and Cadvan each reached out to a handle. Feeling the cold Iron in their hands they paused and as they exchanged a quick glance at each other flew the doors wide open finding many of Sharma's elite forces waiting for them.

This was the moment that Maerad and Hem had trained for the moment that would tell them if they were truly strong enough to end this war. Before either their Bard friends or the merciless dark sorcerers could cast a single volley of attacks both Hem and Maerad joined their Elidhu powers. Calling forth the very elements that they were connected to and expelling a single burst of white light many time stronger than any white flam that even the most powerful bards could create. As it faded away only the skeletal remains of the sorcerers remained.

The Bards stood in disbelief for only a fraction of a moment before ushering them inside. Hurrying through the dismal corridors they had to search every room to find the final piece of the treesong, the harp the would go with the tuning fork that Hem now wore around his neck.

Racing up the stone staircase they reached an empty room housing only the tarnished old harp. A sigh of relief rang out but was quickly halted by Cadvan who was all to anxious to end this. Quickly both Maerad and Hem took their places near the harp. As they did Sharma himself entered the room from a doorway that was hidden by a well placed glimmer spell. As he did Cadvan shouted, "just keep play the song we'll hold him off as long as possible!"

Both Sharma and the trio of bards fought vigorously hoping to out do the other, but even as they fought it became apparent that Sharma was far to late to stop them. As the song was sung the tower began to shake as if it were being swallowed in the very ground in which it stood. As the ceiling began to fall around them Maerad couldn't hear Cadvan call to her telling her to hurry to follow him, all she could do is look around in a trance. She could see the room falling down around her but she had no desire to move. She had done all that she had set out to do , the treesong was one again, her brother would have the love of his life; a love that would last through the ages, and there was nothing left for her to do now.

As a large piece of debris fell before he she heard Cadvan in her mind, "Elednor you must hurry or you will be crushed."

His simple words broke her trance but it was already to late, for as she began to dart for the door the frame caved in and she was trapped in the crumbling room with only the wilting body of Sharma. She could hear Cadvan yelling for her as the tower started to shake more violently and she did the only thing that she could do call out for him in Mindspeech , " you must get out of here, I promise that I will find Hem once outside. I promise."

Saliman and Soron pulled both Cadvan and Hem out of the crumbling tower just before it completely fell to the ground. As the dust settled Cadvan quickly went over to the fallen rubble trying to move the pieces in hopes of finding Maerad, hoping against all odds that she was alive.

Hem sat in disbelief looking at the rubble. His sister was somewhere beneath and all he could do was look at it and not move. Saliman and Soron both felt the intense urgency to find their friend but they also thought it impossible for her to have survived the fall. With both sweat and tears falling freely down his face Cadvan stopped his search , he could no longer feel Maerad any where not even the slightest trace that he could feel while he was separated from her during their trip to the north.

With all hope that Maerad was alive now gone Cadvan sat on the rubble his head resting on his knees. His attempt to keep his beloved alive had failed. Only this time it was not so apparent that it was his fault.

Hem got up and made his way back over to the cold iron rubble and sat next to Cadvan. He tried to see if he could feel his sister but found it no use, she was gone buried under a massive amount of heavy iron , her body somewhere near that of Sharma. A single hot tear fell down Hem's face as he called out for Ardina. He gathered his thoughts and focused on the gray haired Elidhu that he had gotten to know while he tried with her. Seeing her in his mind he called out for her only she did not seem to answer, instead the ground began to shake once again.

Fearfully Saliman shoved Hem away from the mound of twisted metal as it began to glow. The intensity made the entire area seem to be brighter than the sun itself but with a coldness found only in the north. Closing his eyes Hem could feel the strong intensity of Maerad in her true Elidhu form. Though he had only felt it once as they had been training he was sure that it was her.

As the light and the coldness faded Hem jumped to his feet bringing Cadvan with him. In front of them stood a light that seemed only to be a novas star floating before them. Cadvan unsure of what he was seeing tried to reach for it as the light vanished and revealed Maerad. Quickly Cadvan grabbed her has she fell limp in his arms.

Though he was wanting to weep with joy of her being there in his arms he held back his emotions as he felt for her pulse. Once feeling her heart beating ever so slightly Cadvan called for Darsor and carefully placed Maerad on the brave steeds back then mounted behind her. Holding her so that she would not fall but also so he could feel her body next to his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Cadvan pushed Darsor on past the scores of wounded soldiers and the crumbling bodies of the hulls till they reached the safety of the Glandugin Hills. Once there he almost had to force Hem to call out to the Elidhus hoping that they would help Maerad .

Hem closed his eyes and tried to summon any of the great Elidhu that could hear him. After trying for several long moments he had almost gave up, when in the back of his mind he could here Ardina speaking to him. " Cai, you must trust that Maerad will be fine but alas I can not help her now. I fear only her love will be able to, but this he must find out on his own and in his own way. Tell him that the Elidhu will not answer you, or that they choose not to help. This is what must be." then her sad motherly voice was gone.

Filled with rage over his own mother's words Hem nearly shouted as he spoke," they won't answer or won't help. Why wont they help? Is Maerad no longer important to them? Has she done all that they needed her to so they now turn their backs on her? " Hem sat and let the tears once again flow down his dirty face.

Cadvan pulled Maerad closer to him feeling her heart beating much more faint than it had been. He knew that she needed help , but he wasn't sure what could be done. He didn't know if it was her mortal body that was wounded or that which make her an Elidhu , and if it were only her Elidhu part that was hurt then who could really help? Then with a sudden notion forming in his mind, Nelac. Yes Nelac had knowledge beyond anyone in all of Annar, surely he would be able to help. If only they could get back to Turbansk in time.

Giving a quick glance to his old friends Cadvan asked his trusted friend and steed, " Can you carry us back to Turbansk without any further stopping, old friend."

Darsor knew that the little one was gravely hurt, for as she laid in Cadvan's arms he could barely fell her move. Immediately Darsor began to gallop at full speed without ever truly answering his friend. Keeping his head low he found it a bit more difficult to run with both Cadvan and Maerad on his back, but there was no time and they had to reach Turbansk.

As the sun began to rise on the second day of riding Cadvan could see the city walls of Turbansk taking form. Feeling the need for great urgency Cadvan tried to push Darsor a bit more by promising much rest and grazing as he desired before they would again leave this city. Darsor knew that Maerad would need much rest before she would again travel, so he knew Cadvan meant what he said and pressed harder to the gate.

Seeing a darkly dressed rider approaching the east gate the guards we ready to close it and ready their bows, but decided against it for it was only one lone rider. Rushing one of the armored guards ran to fetch Nelac and the other high ranking bards for orders for what to do. At once Nelac feared that it could possible be a scout for the dark and needed to see for himself. Racing to the top of the wall he peered out recognizing Darsor in the distance and seeing for the first time four other horses in the distance but only three seemed to be mounted. Nelac gasped fearing for the worst, that either one of his former students had perished or worse one of the Elidhu children.

As Darsor drew closer Nelac began to see that it was in fact Cadvan sitting on his mount holding a frail thin body close to his own. Bowing his head he tried to reach Cadvan through Mindspeech, " Cadvan tell me who is it that you are holding."

Filled with both fear and relief Cadvan quickly answered, " Maerad. She is badly hurt though I cannot find any physical wounds."

Nelac meet Cadvan at the entrance of Saliman's house accompanied by both Nerili, and Sirkana. Once at the bard's house Darsor came to a quick halt, he had finally reached his destination and was not bound to move a step further. Cadvan nervously handed Maerad down to the steady hands of Nerili, then sled down off of his steed.

Feeling Maerad cold limp body in her arms Nerili's heart pounded in her chest. This could not be the same powerful Bard that she had meet in Busk, it couldn't. Her eyes hazed over as she looked to Cadvan for answers, but she could not find herself able to ask the questions that burned inside her.

Quickly they took Maerad to a empty bedroom on the first floor and carefully laid her on the soft bed. Nelac gently used his thumb to lift he closed eyelid hoping to find a trace of life in her but only found that her eyes had faded to a dull blue and almost gray in color , and showed no sign that she would survive. Nelac bowed his head and without saying a word placed his wrinkled hand upon Cadvan's shoulder.

With his pent up emotions no longer able to be held in Cadvan push Nelac's hand away and began to ramble, " No … your wrong…. She's… She will be fine." Cadvan couldn't feel the hot tears that had began to fall nor did he realize that Nelac was trying to speak to him, to console him. All he knew is that had to be a way, a way to call Maerad back home to him.

By now Saliman and Hem had reached the house and watched Cadvan from the door way. Though Saliman wanted more than anything to be there with his friend and help him either let go or find some way to save Maerad, Hem would not let him enter only saying in Mindspeech, " Ardina told me that only Cadvan, and Cadvan alone will be able to help my sister."

As Nelac exited the room Cadvan had one last small idea. He would try to enter her mind and try to call out to her that way. Though he was sure if her body truly died before he pulled himself out of her mind he would be lost as well.

Not caring what happen to his own life, he was able to quickly enter Maerad's frail mind. Calling out to her his voice echoed as if he were in a large empty cave. Allowing himself to go further till he was able to feel the tiniest flicker that was Maerad, he could almost feel all the despair that she held in her own mind. Being here, being this close he called out to her once more, "Elednor come home my love. By the light come home."


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost dark before Saliman was able to convince Cadvan to leave Maerad's side and try to eat or at the very least clean up. Placing his hand on Cadvan's shoulder Saliman spoke softly, " My friend , Maerad's condition has not changed since you have brought her here nor do I think that it will before day break. Please come eat , she'll be here when you return."

Cadvan's heart broke knowing that Saliman was right. Maerad's condition had not changed nor did anyone think that it might. Slowly he raised off the side of the bed that he had been sitting on , and followed his friend out of the room closing the door behind him as he left.

As the door sled shut Ardina filled the room with light. Thinking that she had been wrong that Cadvan could save her daughter, she had to try for herself. She easily slipped into Maerad's mind finding it nearly split between urge to wake and the wanting to exist no more. Feeling the emptiness inside Maerad , Ardina called out to her, " My darling daughter you must make soon. There is more at stake than just your life." Unable to bring herself to say more, she vanished into the night.

It wasn't long after the light in the room had faded and the darkness began to return that Maerad moved ever so slightly. Her body ached from soreness and hunger, her lips dry from thirst. Feeling her first full rational thoughts she nearly jumped out of bed. Remembering that she had been Dagra and the treesong had been played her thoughts raced back to that moment. The tower began to fall down around her and she was trapped inside the small room with Sharma's dieing body. She remembered feeling for only a second a dark essence enter her mind then she went blank.

Sitting up now she was almost trembling what had that dark soul made her do and where was she now? Creating a dim mage light she was able to look around the room. On the floor laid Cadvan's dirt covered cloak, that she was only able to recognize by the leave pin that was attached. Looking more closely at her surrounding she could see a empty fruit tree outside her window , and the walls were the familiar rose color of Saliman's house.

Relaxing a bit Maerad laid back down and allowed thoughts of Cadvan to fill her mind. Thoughts of the last time they spoke remembering his _words " Maerad I have wronged you and I know now that I shouldn't have. I allowed myself to be carried in emotions that should never have been. I'm sorry but I think it's best that after we come back from Dagra that we go our separate ways. Until then I only wish to accompany you as a warrior of the light ." _

A tear ran down her face _now that Sharma was gone would Cadvan truly leave her? _She thought _why wouldn't he, there's nothing left for him to do with her? _Pulling the blanket around her she could only believe that this would be the first of many times that she would wake without her love by she side. Rolling over she allowed herself to fall asleep crying as she once did back in the cot when the loneliness was to much to bare.

_________________________________________________________________

After eating a small meal and taking a short bath Cadvan returned to Maerad's room . As he slowly pushed the door open hew saw her body had been moved. A bit of rage built inside him as he thought that someone had moved her, someone had touched her. Quickly he took a few long strides and was there next to her. Carefully he checked her pulse … no change …

She was alive but just barely. Cadvan bowed his head and thought to himself _who would dare to move Maerad in her current state? _Then he thought with a bit of sarcasms _what if by chance she moved herself._ He almost had to laugh at himself. Realizing that he was being so completely absurd that he was starting to make sense, but how…. How did Maerad move herself while in a vegetated state and just barely alive.

Cadvan stared out the window looking into the dark. Searching his mind for all that he knew about the Elidhu he remembered what Maerad had once said , " _If I have learned anything it is that the Elidhu can live and work out side of time and space because it is the same to them. Furthermore, because Hem and I both share their blood as well as the blood of powerful bards, we can do more than they are able to. "_

Spinning around he looked at Maerad with a sudden feeling that he knew what was going on. With out hesitating he darted from the room , he had to find Hem. With it being several hours after dark Cadvan was able to find Hem trying to sleep in his room.

Rushing into the dark room Cadvan shouted, " Hem get up."

Alarmed that something had happen to Maerad Hem sat up, but before he could speak Cadvan was at his bed side nearly yelling like a mad man. " You need to have Ardina here now. I need for her to find Maerad."

Confused Hem tried to say, " what do you mean find… isn't she…"

" there's no time, just get Ardina here! Now!"

_______________________________________

Hearing both Cadvan and Hem shouting everyone in the Bard house came to see what all the commotion was about. Hem looked at Saliman he needed guidance. He didn't know if he should try again to call upon the fair Elidhu. Saliman spoke directly into Hem's mind, " What is it that Cadvan is asking you to do and why?"

"He needs me to call upon Ardina to find Maerad but he's not making sense. She's here , she don't need to be found."

"Hem do as he ask. We have all known Cadvan for many years and none of us here have seen him quite like this. Its ok just try." Saliman slipped back out of Hem's mind so he could do this task.

Closing his mind Hem focused on his mother the great Elidhu Ardina. Allowing his mind to freely search for his mother he called out, " Ardina I need you."

With his words spoken with love and urgency Ardina could not help but come. The room filled with graceful white light that could have been mistaken for the sun itself, then quickly it was gone leaving only the darkness of the room. Worried for her children Ardina's voice cracked as she asked ," Cai is everything alright? Why have you summoned me?"

Before Hem could answer Cadvan franticly began to speak, " I had Hem summon you. I need your help." then with out thinking of the consequence he grabbed Ardina's arm and forced her to come with him back to Maerad's room.

Ardina snarled at being grabbed in such a way, but remained silent she would have time to deal with Cadvan after he explained himself.

Entering the room Cadvan began to ramble again like a mad man, " Ardina I need for you to help me find Maerad."

Dumbfounded Ardina answered with her deep Annaren accent, " Are you blind? Do you not see My daughter before you?"

Looking deep into Ardina's cat like eyes he began to think that he was wrong but he had to know for sure. " I can see her body , but I think some how she had sent her mind through time maybe. I just remember her saying wile were in Pellinor '_Elidhu can live and work out side of time and space because it is the same to them. Furthermore, because Hem and I both share their blood as well as the blood of powerful bards, we can do more than they are able to. '_

Ardina gasped the truth teller was right. It was possible for an Elidhu to go back and forth through both time and space though it would not change events. Thinking of her daughter's journey , radian pondered where would Maerad most likely send her mind. Knowing her daughter well , or at least well enough to know that she would not look into future events, Maerad would have to be searching something in the past .

Figuring this tiny step out Ardina had to now find a way to take the truth teller to her daughter. Looking deep into Cadvan's cobalt eyes Ardina could se how much he truly care for her daughter, how much he loved her. Closing her eyes she searched for Maerad looking first at all the times both she and Cadvan had been together, all the times that her daughter had been happy , but no her mind was not there.

Searching harder Ardina searched through her knowledge of Maerad's past with out the truth tell with her, searching trough the time in Gwalhain Pass and all the time spend with Arkan, but still nothing. Not a speck of Maerad's powers were found.

Becoming frantic Ardina realized the only other place Maerad could have clearly gone were Pellinor as it was in her youth and the Cot where Cadvan had first found her. Not wanting to think that Maerad would choose to revisit that dreadful place, Ardina forced herself to look. She found her almost immediately. No that she was found Cadvan would have to go to her but how?


	14. Chapter 14

Looking scornfully at Cadvan not because he had dragged her in to this dark room but because he had allowed Maerad to slip into this state. He was the one responsible for Maerad's soul being taken bake to her time in the cot.

Ardina wrapped her soft genital hand around Cadvan's arm then fighting back the urge to dismember him for causing her daughter so much pain, she looked deep into his eyes and mumbled the words that would allow him to be taken to Maerad.

As she did Cadvan's body went cold and limp causing to fall where he had stood only moments ago. Hearing a loud thud Saliman rushed into the room finding Lady Ardina standing over Cadvan's body. He started to take a step toward his fallen friend but Ardina shapely spoke, " leave him. Your fiend is the cause of my daughter's suffering now he must make atonement for his misguidance."

Want to speak on Cadvan's behalf Saliman thought it better not to. He had no idea of what Ardina was capable of nor did he wish to find out. Instead he backed out of the room and quickly went to Hem's room finding him sleeping once again. " Hem wake up. You need to speak to your mother. She has done something to Cadvan."

Not opening his tiered eyes now moving Hem sleepily said, " If Ardina has done something o Cadvan then I'm sure it has something to do with helping Maerad." Hem yawed then continued, " if all is not well by morning then I'll speak to her, but if I did so now I fear that I would only anger her further."

Pulling the cover back over his head Hem fell back asleep as Saliman quietly left the room. Saliman knew that it was up to Cadvan now and with luck everything would return to normal by day break.

______________________________________________________

Cadvan could feel his soul being ripped from his body as it fell to the hard floor. Floating up through the ceiling he tried to take notice of what was going on but found it useless. He could see the direction he was traveling nor why was the sun nor moon were rising. All he could feel or take notice to was that there was still breath in his empty body. But how could he feel his body though he was traveling away from it ? It had to be a dream unless he were truly going mad or worse…. The white sickness was it possible? He and Maerad had both been to places plagued by it.

Maerad, Cadvan turned his very irrational thoughts to her. He tried to see her face in his mind, her smile, her hair anything but again found it no use. He had almost given up when felt his body becoming soiled again. He could feel the hard dirt floor beneath his cold bare feet.

Feeling that he was no longer moving Cadvan opened his eyes. He was standing near a fountain. Cadvan's eyes widened he was standing uncloaked in the center of Gilman's cot.

His heart skipped a beat. He had no sword, nor did he know if he would be able to call upon his Bardic powers here. He closed his eyes, trying to listen for any sign of the inhabitants that lived here. Holding his breath he could only find one lost soul that was there in the hollowed walls.

Maerad. He had found Maerad. … Or at least sensed her.

He ran through the empty street with out thinking to why Maerad would come her or to think to why there were no people. He just went off down the street to the coves that the slaves once stayed in. he could feel his love becoming closer as he did.

After several long moments she came into sight. She was sitting next to a pallet of hay. Her legs behind her and her head laying in her folded arms. She was crying. Her hair dripped with sweat.

What had happen? What had caused Maerad to come here? What had made her cry for so long that her hair would be damp from sweat?

Cadvan took a step closer reaching out his hand.

Maerad sniffled then stopped crying all together. She picked up her head then quickly spun around to see a bard standing before her.

Cadvan nearly gasped it wasn't Maerad. But if not her then who. Who could possible have the same hair as his dearest? The same light burning deep inside. Who could this be?

______________________________________________________________

The girl stood up she could not be older than Maerad had been when he had found her. Puzzled Cadvan asked, " why are you crying"

Untrusting of a bard, she snapped, "you should know. It was your kind that killed my mother only days ago. Why do you come here? Have you come to kill me as well?"

"Miss I mean you no harm I have came here looking for someone. I had thought it was you but I was mistaken. I'm sorry to disturb you, but before I leave may I ask the name of your mother?"

" Elednor Edil- Amarandh na."


	15. Chapter 15

**Before Cadvan could ask what had happen or who her father was the young girl stood before him. He could now see her eyes. The same Elidhu eyes of Arkan, ice blue and full of hatred for him.**

**The girl spoke with a bit of cruelty in her voice, " You say that you have come to this place looking for someone, but who? This land has been free of bards and men for as long as I can remember."**

**Cadvan could not lie to the girl. She disserved to know the truth. Sighing he said, " I was looking for Maerad , Elednor Edil- Amarandh na."**

**Snapping the girl said, " You lie. My mother did not trust any bards. She said they all lie."**

**Not wanting to find out the power that Maerad's daughter may carry, Cadvan pleaded, " I knew your mother during the fall of the nameless one, and I can not believe that she would think that all bards lie."**

"**you think not. She told me about the aftermath of that war. A bard named Cadvan who was her teacher used her love for him to convince her to end the war, then on the eve that they would send the nameless one to his end, Cadvan told her the truth. He told her that after they got back from Dagra that they should go their separate ways. Then he nearly let her die. Stupid bard all he had to do was …." she turned away then mumbled, " it doesn't matter my father saved her with his kiss then took her to his palace….."**

**Before she could say any more Cadvan felt himself being taken back to his body, only with a sudden sense of urgency.**

**________________________________________________________**

**The sun was just starting to rise when Cadvan woke. He felt his head feeling the dizziness that now was very apparent. Gathering his senses her got up and stood look at Maerad. **

**Could it really be so simple? Could a simple kiss save Maerad and bring her back to him?**

**He had to try. **

**Slowly Cadvan stood up and made his way over to Maerad's side.**

**He mournfully looked at her. How could he ever had told her that they should not be together. Why did he tell her that? Why couldn't he have just told her what Ardina had told him? **

**These thoughts raced through his mind till he found himself pressing his lips to hers. Then slowly he drew back hoping that she would wake up but not being overly confident. **

**He held his breath till he saw the ever so slight movement of her finger's.**

**Drawing in a deep breath Maerad slowly opened her eyes and found to much surprise Cadvan sitting next to her, watching her every movement.**

**Confused she whispered, " You've seen me sleep before, so why are you watching me so closely?"**

**Cadvan could not answer nor did he wish to. Instead overwhelmed with emotion he quickly leaned back over to kissed her. **

**Part him had hoped that only a kiss would make Maerad forgive him and accept him back into her heart and would allow her to know how much he truly loved her. **

**As his lips were about to caress hers, Maerad pulled back against the bed and drew her hand sharply across his face. What right did he have to think that she wanted him to kiss her. Furthermore what right did he have to be there in her room at all? Wasn't he the one that said that they should not be together?**

**Looking quickly into Maerad's angry eyes Cadvan knew that it would take much for he to forgive him but now it seemed he had made things much worse.**

**Sitting back up Cadvan could only say, " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….."**

**Maerad snapped, " no you shouldn't have. You have no right to even be in this room let alone try to kiss me. You gave up that right several days ago. Now I ask that you leave."**

**Not wanting to upset her further, he did as she asked. Looking back at her only once to see her turn her head away from him.**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Over the next three days Cadvan received several lectures from both Silvia and Saliman on what to do with Maerad. Both seemed to agree that he needed to apologies to her.**

**After writing several drafts Cadvan was able to compile his thoughts and write to Maerad.**

_**Maerad , my love, my dearest,**_

_**It hurts me deeply to know that I have caused you much pain and sorrow. I never meant to do either but still I've managed to do both. For this I am truly sorry. **_

_**I have tried to live the last few days with out you near me and I find that I am nothing with out you. I have found that it was you and you alone that gave me a reason to be.**_

_**I only wish that some how I could go back and stop myself from breaking your heart but alas I cannot. I can how ever keep from breaking it any further.**_

_**- Cadvan **_

**After writing it Cadvan asked Saliman to deliver it to Maerad then he took his pack and left under the cover of the night. He had hoped that Maerad would not read the letter till day break, if she chose to read it at all. But more than that he did not want to face her if she did read the letter for he did not know if Maerad would forgive him or the letter would only cause her more pain.**

**______________________________________________________**

**After receiving the letter Saliman took it directly to Maerad. She was in her room gazing out at the starless sky. As Saliman entered the room she jumped at being startled but forced a smile to greet him.**

"**Maerad I have been asked to give you this. If you read it or not is solely up to you, but you should know it's from Cadvan." then quietly he turned to leave the room . As he did he took notice to Maerad clenching the letter close to her heart, contemplating if she should read it. **

**Hearing the door close and knowing that no one was watching her Maerad tore open the letter. Taking only a moment to read Cadvan's words she could feel the pain in her heart from missing him. She wanted to once again but no, she couldn't. instead she decided that she would go to him. She would make him explain why…. He would tell her why he broke her heart.**

**Maerad gathered her strength and her thoughts. Quickly she sent her mind out to find Cadvan so she could speak to him face to face. She gasped he was leaving Turbansk with out her , with out even saying good bye. She knew she had to hurry or she would never be able to catch up.**


	16. Chapter 16

Cadvan pushed Darsor as fast as he could go, hoping to put enough distance between Maerad and himself before day break. He knew that Saliman would give Maerad the letter as quickly as he could find her.

As he rode further way from his love Cadvan could feel his own heart breaking, but there was nothing that he could do. He couldn't go back and face her, for he feared that he would only cause her further pain or anger. Then again he didn't want to go away either, he couldn't stand the thought of Maerad not being there with him, beside him. He could not bare to think that he would no longer see her smile or feel her touch, he would no longer be able to press his lips to hers or feel her heart beating as she laid in his arms.

Darsor knew that his friend was in deep thought for he was no longer concerned on the direction that they were taking. Nor did he take notice that they had wondered off the bard road . Though Darsor did not mind to be roaming the country side of the now peaceful Suderain he did how ever worry for his friend. In all there time traveling Cadvan had never seemed so distracted except while they were searching for Maerad in the north. Puzzled Darsor broke the silence, "where are we going in such a hurry."

Cadvan was so lost in his own mind that he barely heard Darsor speaking to him but managed to answer. "Milhol, we are going to Milhol. I'm sorry my friend I can not tell you why but that is where we must go."

Darsor did not like the mournful tone in Cadvan's voice nor that he would not say why they were going there. Although the city was quite and peaceful it held no reason for Cadvan to go there. Deciding that he would not go further till his friend explained to why the little one was not traveling with them or to why they were going to that city , Darsor came to a dead stop. In doing so Cadvan nearly was thrown from his back but was able to hang on.

Regaining his balance Cadvan took a deep breath in he wanted to scold Darsor for stopping so suddenly but instead asked, " why have you stopped my friend?"

" before I take you any further I must know why is the little one not with us and what dose it have to do with Milhol?"

"Darsor my friend , Maerad must find her own way now. As much as I regret that she is not here , it can not be changed. even if it could I do not see why Maerad would want to be …." Cadvan paused he could not say the words aloud.

Not understanding Darsor suggested " go back to Turbansk and ask her to come. If I remember right you have told me that Milhol has many fine thing there. I bet that she would love to see for her self."

Cadvan smiled he knew that Maerad would love to see the city and taste all the fine foods and try on some of their famous jewelry but the reality was that Maerad would not even speak to him so why would she want to be near him?

_____________________________________________________________

Maerad raced to the stables hoping to find a horse that would be able to catch up with Darsor. Entering the dark stables she found her dear Imi. Though she had gained some wait Maerad was able to recognize her at once. Running her hand down the main of her dear friend Maerad spoke, " I've missed you my friend."

Imi nuzzled Maerad's neck in response. Then timidly she spoke I'm sorry for running off last time."

In truth so much had happen since the last time that she had seen Imi that she had almost forgotten how they were separated. Maerad smiled , " you can make it up to me by helping me find Cadvan."

Imi nodded her head , she remembered Darsor sent well and would also like to see him again.

Quickly Maerad mounted her first horse and set out on the bard road to find Cadvan.

________________________________________________________

Maerad and Imi traveled till the sun started rise. Though Imi had tried to follow Darsor sent she quickly lost it as they grew close to the marshes.

After loosing the last of Darsor sent Imi apologies once again then asked, " why are we searching for Cadvan?"

Maerad braced herself and began to tell Imi everything from her and Cadvan falling in love to Cadvan breaking her heart then trying to kiss her to wake her.

Imi listened closely then made a clever conclusion, " he's afraid of his own feelings. Darsor told me once that the only other time Cadvan had been in love she died because of his actions. It may be possible that he did not want the same to happen to you, and now he don't know how to fix it."

Maerad hugged Imi's neck and squealed in delight, "you're a genius. I almost forgot about Ceredin. Hurry Imi we must find him."

_______________________________________________________________

Arkan sat in his thrown room and watched Maerad silently. Now was his chance to have his queen. He smiled an evil smile as he contemplated on how to get what he desired. Then it came to him if Cadvan was his captive Maerad would do anything to allow him to be freed unharmed.

Using the tide pool Arkan appeared in front of Cadvan. Darsor was unable to move frozen by both fear and the Elidhu's power.

Cadvan's eyes widened with the revelation that Arkan had been behind all of this. He could not speak through words but managed to tell Darsor through Mindspeech , " Maerad is in danger. Remember all that you see and hear."

Arkan took only a few heavy step and placed his cold hand on Cadvan's arm. Then said something under his breath. As he did Cadvan's body fell limp then the both of them were gone. Only Darsor remained in the vast wet surroundings of the marshes.

As Arkan vanished taking Cadvan with him Darsor found himself able to once again move. He knew that he had to find Maerad. To warn her and to hope that she could save his friend.


	17. Chapter 17

It did not take long for Darsor to find Maerad. In truth she had not been to far away.

Seeing Darsor coming quickly from the north Maerad's heart stopped. She knew that he would never leave Cadvan's side unless something had happen. But what ? Sharma was dead an so was all of his hulls and his other minion, so what could had happen for Cadvan to send Darsor away.

In panic Maerad called out to the horse, " My friend what has happen? Where is Cadvan?"

Seeing Maerad, Darsor's stride increased till he heard her worried question. Sharply he replied, " the Winter King has taken him. Cadvan said that you were in danger before he vanished."

_____________________________________________________

The words echoed in Maerad's mind_. "the Winter King has taken him. Cadvan said that you were in danger before he vanished."_Why? Why had Arkan taken Cadvan ? Maerad gasped could this be the real reason why Cadvan left ?

Quickly she dismounted Imi. Her feet sunk in the wet ground as she rummaged through her pack. She needed her pipes that Ardina had given her so long ago, and she hoped that she would come.

Maerad played a simple melody hoping that would be enough.

Several moments passed… nothing.

Once more , and with more urgency Maerad played. Her heart throbbed in her chest as she waited , but once again nothing. It was clear that Ardina was not coming. She was not going to help her this time.

Pent up with rage Maerad could no longer hold back her elemental powers. Feeling into the earth itself Maerad tried to find Cadvan or Arkan.

It only took a moment to find the winter King inside his strong hold, but where was Cadvan? What had Arkan done to him?

Before summoning Arkan to her she tried once more to feel the earth for Cadvan. She could sense every stone every heart beat from every living thing but she could not find her love.

Frustrated and beyond angry Maerad called out to Arkan, " Winter King I demand you show yourself."

Gracefully Arkan appeared before her but even he could not imagine what he found.

Maerad's eyes were now the cat like eyes of the Elidhu but they were no longer blue instead they appeared to be red. Looking more closely Arkan could see that they were not truly red but tiny flames burning deep with in her iris. She was completely engulfed in her own powers; the fire that could melt the Ice.

_____________________________________________________

What had he done? Had he under estimated his future queen? Was it really possible that her powers truly out weighed any of the other Elidhus? Arkan dismissed these thoughts as he spoke cunningly, " My queen, have you finally called me to take you home?"

His words were as ice to Maerad's ears and they only further enraged her. Scornfully she spoke choosing her words carefully, " Where is Cadvan? What have you done to him?"

Giving a cold evil smile Arkan answered, " Ah the truth teller, I see you wish to get to the point of my game."

Game , Arkan was playing a game ?

Maerad had enough and expelled a white flame in Arkan's direction nearly striking him in his head.

Then she spoke her words as clear as she could make them, " I do not wish to play your game nor be your queen . Your game is over now give me back my love."

Arkan laughed or merely chuckled, "your love? He dose not deserve your love nor dose he want it , but if it pleases you I will tell you where to find him. However there is one little catch. I have weaved a spell into his mind he will not remember you nor your time together. If you can manage to regain his love all of his memories will return and I will not bother you any longer but be warned from the first time he lays eyes on you till the rise of the sun on the third day if he dose not find that he loves you his body will die and become the dust that surrounds you."

___________________________________________________________

Three days? Could she really put Cadvan's life in the hands of fait. What if she couldn't save him or that he truly dose not love her. She could not bare to think of this . There had to be another way.

Maerad pondered for a brief moment. She knew that Cadvan was safe at least for the moment this would give her time to plan. She calmly asked, " what if I do not want to play this game. What if instead I decide to make you undone. Then what?"

Arkan no longer smiled, this was not the same girl that had captivated his cold heart all those moons ago. No this woman was a very powerful Elidhu and well versed in her powers.

He could not answer her. He realized that with every word that was spoken the flames in Maerad's eyes grew stronger. She was summoning a power that she would have no control over and even if she did there would be dire consequences.

Making her eyes narrow Maerad waited for answer. With Arkan's quiet demeanor she assumed that either he had not thought that far ahead or that his death or undoing would break whatever spell that Cadvan was under.

Over taken by her own powers Maerad could not help herself from probing the winter kings mind. As she did she could feel Arkan's powers beginning to lessen.

Oddly she started to hear a softly played song flow around her. It was the melody to the treesong.

But how? Who was playing it?

* * *

**ok i'm at a loss for words I have two ideas on how I want this to go but I have not yet decided. creative criticism is welcome **


	18. Chapter 18

Forgetting her anger with the winter king and how desperately she wished to find Cadvan, Maerad allowed herself to be lost in the treesong. The harmonic melody flowed though her, making her feel as if she were a part of the song its self.

Arkan too could hear the song but was not amused by its singer. He knew that another Elidhu must be trying to lull Maerad away from him or giving her the knowledge to free Cadvan.

Angrily he tried to shake Maerad back into reality, his reality.

As he did Ardina appeared before him. Her long silver hair blowing gently as the blazing light around her died. As it did her Arkan could see her yellow blazed in fury.

Standing tall she spoke in the Elemental tongue, " what ever game you are playing with my daughter must stop now. She could have made you undone if she so willed it but more than that her powers are now unstable for they are tied to her emotions that she yet does not understand. Stop this nonsense for you know as well as I that she will never be your queen, her destiny is far more important. Now leave this place and allow her to find her truth teller or I will unmake you myself."

Ardina's words were filled with both anger and diplomacy causing Arkan to realize that if he continued to seek out Maerad as his bride he may cause another war one that only the Elidhu would be evolved in and only Maerad may survive.

Bowing his head in defeat Arkan agreed but as he did told Ardina, " Cadvan is somewhere between the Weywood and Pellinor. His exact location I cannot say for when I left him he was wondering around. His amnesia is quite real for he has hit he head but I'm sure it would not take much for Elednor recover his thoughts." his words rang out with truth and humility. As he finished speaking he vanished into a cold light.

Shortly there after Ardina whispered Cadvan's location into Maerad's mind then she as well vanished leaving Maerad to fall into the wet ground.

_______________________________________________________________

As Maerad's body fell limp onto the wet ground Darsor and Imi came out of their stupor they saw their friend laying in the sinking ground.

Worried Imi gently nuzzled her sleeping friend. Feeling the gentle nuzzle and slimy insects crawling around her wet muddy body Maerad jumped to her feet.

Quickly noticing that Arkan was no longer standing before her, Maerad could not stop herself from thinking that she had truly unmake him but her silent gloating was quickly ended as thought of Cadvan filled her mind.

_________________________________________________________

Cadvan woke bringing the palm of his hands over his aching eyes. His whole head seemed to be throbbing though he could not remember why.

Slowly he tried to look at his surroundings. Tall trees and snarled brush covered the area. There was a small bit of sun light coming through the tree tops but not enough to give direction to either east nor west.

Sitting up Cadvan tried to remember to how he came to be in the densely covered woods. He glanced at his weather worn hands. Tiny scraps covered the backs and abrasion covered his palms. _"how long have I been out in the elements_? He tried to remember ; a day, a week? Surly it could not have been more. His cloths did not show of much wear nor his sandals. _Sandals in the woods , that's not right boots would suit better._

He tried to search his memory looking once more at the trees. He had been here before with someone. A slim figure a young man or maybe a woman. _No this could not be right either why would he accompany either through a dark wooded area_?

After several long moments Cadvan remembered his first clear memory. He was sitting next to his father as he drew his last few breaths of life. He could hear him speak. His words raspy but clear, " Cadvan my boy, its up to you to bring your family honor. Both your brother and sister have left us many moon ago and I have only been a cobbler but you have a chance to study great things. Let the light guide you always." then his father took one last breath.

How long ago was that. It seemed to another life time ago but it was all that he could clearly remember. But yet it seemed that his heart longed for something. Something that was missing or was no longer able to be, _but what? what was his heart missing_?

Slowly forcing himself to his feet he stumbled around using the trees as something to grab a hold of till he came to a clearing. As he did the sun seemed to be setting to his right. Sighing out in relive he realized that he was heading north, but north where?

It seemed with each answer he found more questions arose and with each question the more his head hurt. By now the slight throbbing that he had woken to was now a sharp stabbing pain to his temples as the blood rushed through his veins. Knowing enough that he could not go any further without rest Cadvan wondered back into the edge of the forest. Finding a hollowed tree trunk that would serve as shelter for the night. He made a bed of loose leaves that would soften the ground enough for him to rest, though his sleep would be plagued by vague memories of companions that were no where to be found.

Cadvan woke several times that night longing for some form of contact . Each time he woke he swore that something was watching him. Eyes, yellow eyes glowing from behind the brush but when he would look a second time there as nothing. Fear seeped in to his consciousness he was unarmed and alone. He barely knew his name and nothing of his Bardic gifts nor of his connection with Maerad. In fact he knew not of Maerad at all.

____________________________________________________

With the sun still high in the sky Maerad tried once more to find Cadvan. With great urgency it did not take her long though there seemed to be something wrong.

Arkan what had he truly done to Cadvan? He had not the power to control his mind nor would he truly kill him , would he? Would he out of spite kill the man that she love because she would not return her love to the winter king?

Anger started to fill Maerad's veins again then a moment of clarity Cadvan needed her, even if he thought or know that he did. With great urgency she mounted Imi and asked Darsor to follow and stay near.

Darsor only asked, " where are we going little one?"

Maerad's heart constricted. She did not know where exactly Cadvan was but thought that she could rely on the connection between there two hearts to find him. Her voice shook , " north my friend. North."


	19. Chapter 19

Ardina knew that Cadvan would need some guidance if he were to survive alone and unarmed while in the Weywood, though she did not wish to influence anything that may happen after Maerad would arrive. Decide the best way to help look after the confused bard and her daughter, she decided to transform into her wolf form. This would allow her to both look after Cadvan with out him knowing of her identity as well as hinder the attempts of the others that may wish to make a meal from Cadvan's tender flesh.

________________________________________________________________

With rays of the morning light streaming through the tree tops, Cadvan awoke from his much disturbed sleep. Taking a moment to feel his head and the sore spot that was on the back, he slowly crawled out from his damp shelter. As his body emerged out of the hollowed trunk his eyes came face to face with a large white wolf standing no more than a hands reach away its yellow inhuman eyes paired with his own.

Trying not to show fear of the wolf, Cadvan instinctively spoke to it. " if I have disturbed your home I am truly sorry."

Ardina remembered Cadvan's distrust of the Elidhu and presumed that it would have been solidified by the work of the winter king. So keeping true to her form, she leaning her head to the side and tried her best to look as genital as possible, though her yellow inhuman eyes still told a much different story.

Cadvan's mind raced as something inside told him that this was not a normal wolf but he could not quite place what was wrong with it, other that the fact that it was not with a pack.

Sensing that there was much danger for the unarmed and possibly even more for those who wished to travel alone Ardina Carefully nuzzled Cadvan hoping that he would trust her in her wolf form, or at least trust her long enough for Maerad to find him.

Carefully she bit the edge of his dirty black cloak and gently pulled him into the direction that she wished for him to follow. Puzzled that the wolf not only seemed friendly but that seemed to be guiding him ; though he could not explain why, Cadvan followed obediently. He kept close to his new companion walking through the dense woods till they reached a small spring that had a few large fish swimming.

Taking noticed to the brush it did not take long for Cadvan to find a thin straight branch that could prove useful as a fishing spear.

Cadvan and his wolf companion would stay here till night fall, after all he had a steady supply of food, clean water and a near by shelter. This would suite him he hoped till either his memory fully returned or the wolf lead him to another human being.

________________________________________________________________

Fearing the worse Maerad used her Elidhu powers to drive the horse north as quickly as possible. As she did she hoped silently that once Cadvan saw her he would not turn away from her once again. She hoped tat in finding him he would allow himself to indulge in the feeling that they had found in Turbansk and that they could once again be one.

Sitting proudly on Imi's back she couldn't help but remember all those times of following Cadvan through the unknown , watching his demeanor always unchanging regardless of rain or wind. In her mind she could see him riding on top of Darsor his black cloak pulled tightly around his body and the outline of his frame showing through.

Her heart contracted, out of all the times that she thought that Cadvan was lost to her this was the first time that her heart told her that she was right. The pain was almost to much to bare. Her mind drifted to a single thought. The thought of reality, the thought of finding him and that would still not wish to be with her. She knew not what she would do if she could not have Cadvan at the least as her friend.

A tear fell from her dirt covered cheek, how could she possible go on knowing that the only one that she ever truly loved refused not be with her. Choking back another tear Maerad fought back her emotions she knew that she had to set Cadvan free from Arkan's grasp regardless of the consequences. She knew in her heart that this could possible be the last time that her eyes may ever set on him. The pain in her heart worsen as she rode closer to her destination.

____________________________________________________________

As night approached Cadvan sat in the quiet listening to the chirping of the nearby crickets and the fish slashing in the pond. Sitting there slightly shivering he began to wish for the warmth of a blanket or that of a soft bed, but more than that he wished that the fog in his mind would be gone and he could remember how he had come into the dense forest with out so much as a piece of flint to start a fire.

Standing up Cadvan called for his wolf friend to follow him back to the hollow tree. He hoped the it would provide a bit of warmth from the cold pre-spring air. Reaching his shelter of dried leaves and moist dirt Cadvan crawled back inside the trunk and tried to curl up to keep warm.

Ardina laid not far from Cadvan's resting place carefully watching his every move. She knew that spring had not yet fully arrived but she feared that Arkan was not yet done tormenting the bard for capturing Maerad's heart. So with great diligance she kept watch for both the forest creactues and of any sign of the winter kings powers.

With the moon rising and the clode cover thickening the night air become colder than the night before. In tring to warm himself Cadvan tried to pull his cloak around tighter with no prevail. Not wanting the bard to catch death from cold Ardina entered the small hollowed area and curled her wolf form up around Cadvan, allowing for her warmth to be shared with him at least for the night.

Ardina knew that when morning approached she would have to find the bard a warmer shelter then the hollowed tree or Arkan may try to use the elements to seek his revenge.

_____________________________________________________________

Using her Elidhu powers Maerad was able to reach the heart of the Imlan river before darkness fell. It some how seemed easier to travel with only the two horse than it had when she traveled with her friends and brother. This time she did not have to shield any eyes from her powers nor conceal what she was doing. She did not have to worry about the well being of others nor if they may be attacked at any moment. She only had to worry about her self and her two horse friends.

Finding an inn near the river Maerad decided to stay there through the night. She knew not of any other shelters that would keep the horses warm nor her out of the winter kings cold grasp.

Ringing the night bell Maerad waited as a stout elderly woman came to answer the call. Smiling sweetly Maerad said , " I'm in need of a room for the night and my horses need stabled."

Puzzled the elderly woman's voice shook as she spoke, " your so young to travel alone and with two horses. Has something happen to your companion?"

Maerad bowed her head not wanting to answer but brought her self to say, " I am taking the steed to my father. He sent me word that he was in need of one." she hated lying but knew not if she could trust the woman or this inn. Cadvan had always spoke to the inn keepers and picked where to stay and to whom to speak.

Satified with Maerad's answer the elerly woman lead her up stairs. Being taken to her small room Maerad heard the floor squeaked with every step taken no matter how light. The inn smelled of dust and stale air. Opening the door to her room it seem as if they were opening a tomb. Maerad tried not to gag from the stale air that was incased.

Closing the door behind her she rushed to slide the window slightly open to allow for some fresh air to fill the room. Laying her head on the windowsill she stared out and started to drift to sleep till the inn keeper knocked on her door bring a tray of day old bread and cheese. " Deary why do you not use our bath house and I will wash your belongings for you. I promise that you will sleep much better."

A bath how good the words sounded. Agreeing Maerad found her self the bath house. The tub already filled with warm water and perfumes. Maerad sat in the water till it started to become cold. Shivering she stepped out, finding a robe laid out for her.

Returning to her room she found her muddy cloths had been taken and a soft pale yellow dress had been put in its place. Slipping into the soft delicate material Maerad remember the first time that she had worn a dress so fine, she remembered not the material nor the way it fitted her but the look that fell on Cadvan's face. It was as he were truly seeing her as a woman for the first time. For a moment Maerad thought that maybe , just maybe that was when Cadvan stared to show his feelings for her , but quickly dismissed it. How could he ? How could he had kept an emotion that strong from her all that time?

That night Maerad fell a sleep gazing out the window. She had been watching for the constellations through the heavy cloud cover and thinking of how she missed her companion, her love.


	20. Chapter 20

_Early the next morning Cadvan woke to find himself once again alone. It seemed that the wolf had abandoned him some time during the night . Disappointed that again he found himself alone Cadvan made his way back to the pond hoping only to stay long enough to eat then he would try to leave the forest._

_Slowly making his way back through the heavy brush he found the pond just after daybreak. His spear was next to the rocks where he had left it the day before. It seemed that the wolf had not come here before he had arrived. Silently Cadvan sat watching the fish swimming thoughts of his faceless companion again filled his mind. He could see vaguely now that it was a young girl that he had been traveling with. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders and a tattered cloak pulled around her frail body. What was her name? it was there at the tip of his tongue but it still eluded him. _

_Cadvan thought if only he could remember her name maybe it would hold the key to unlocking the rest of his memory as well. Though the more he tried to place her image in his mind the more his heart ached with an unexplained sorrow. Had his memory loss been caused by some mishap that lead to the loss of this young girl? This he knew not though more than ever he wished to find out. He had to know why his heart contracted so when thoughts of her entered his mind._

_____________________________________________________________

_With the moon still high in the night sky Ardina left Cadvan's side. She need for Maerad to find him by morning for his mind was starting to recover small bits from his past. Taking one last look at Cadvan sleeping so calmly on the dirt floor Ardina ran quickly away till she was sure that her Elidhu powers would not wake Cadvan from his slumber. Transforming back into her true form and her moon drop jewl hanging in the middle of her forehead, she called upon her powers to take her to her daughters side._

_The bright light over shadowed the moons florescent glow and caused Maerad to wake fully alert. Seeing her mothers presence alarmed her. Had she come to bring her to the realm of the Elidhu to live out her days or eternity alone?_

" _my daughter I've come to show you where to find your love. He is safe for now but may not be if he leaves the Weywood." Ardina spoke as quietly as she could fearing that some one may be listing._

_Maerad jumped to her feet she knew that it would not take long to saddle the horses, and less time if her mother would help. Without saying a word Maerad hurried to the stable and woke her sleeping friends. Their rest had been short but they did not question Maerad's urgency for they too feared what may happen if the winter king truly did not want Cadvan found._

_As Maerad started to place Imi's saddle on her back Ardina mimicked the motion and began to ready Darsor though she would not dare travel on the steed. After quickly readying the horses Maerad climbed up on Imi's back. Though she loved how smoothly Darsor carried her she thought it best not to allow herself to remember how he rode after all he was not her mount and Cadvan would be taking him back shortly. Just the thought that this all may be just in vain and that it may just be easier to allow Darsor to travel to Cadvan alone then to she the one she loved one last time caused the pain in her chest to worsen. No Darsor would not travel alone , if this was the last that she would see Cadvan than so be it. Her heart told her this memory would have to be better than her slapping him for kissing her._

_It would take well into morning to reach the Weywood, but with Ardina's powers merged with her own Maerad was able to travel much quicker than she had before. Evan the time Hem merged with her had not given her the seed that she had now._

_Reaching the south western boarder of the vast forest Ardina transformed back into her wolf form. Puzzled Maerad asked, " why now do you travel as a wolf for bards rarely travel this way?"_

" _Cadvan does not yet trust the Elidhu nor dose he know me in this form. I think its best for now if he only thinks of me as his guardian than as an Elidhu it may prove better for the both of you this way."_

_Hoping that Cadvan had gone back to the pond that is were Ardina lead the horses. There hoof beats echoed through the trees startling many of the smaller woodland creatures but also alarming Cadvan who sat bracing for the worst._

______________________________________________________________

_Crouching down next to the pond Cadvan grasped his makeshift spear listening to the sound of horses drawing closer. He knew not if their riders were friend or foe but did not wish to leave the tranquility of the spring till he found out. _

_His heart pounded in his chest as the adrenalin rushed through his veins. This was the first time since waking in the forest that had desperately wished for some form of weapon rather it be a sword or a mace. Anything right now would do better than a roughly sharpen stick._

_He listened more closely the twigs breaking were becoming louder and he could almost hear the snorting if the horse. Something inside of him remembered an ambush but where was he then ? How had he survived? He shook of the memory just as his friend the wolf came slowly out from the brush._

_A sigh of relief as the wolf drew near softly panting from a brisk run. Half expecting an answer he rubbed her fur and asked, " where have you been , leaving during the night."_

_A soft timid voice came from the brush, " she came to find me and bring me here."_

_Cadvan raised his head his eyes met the gaze of a beautiful young woman. The woman he saw in his dreams and plagued his thoughts. Speechless he brought himself to his feet unsure rather to trust what memories that he had or the longing that was in his heart for this mystery woman._

__________________________________________________________

_Maerad could not take her eyes from Cadvan for the longest time. It wasn't till Darsor snorted behind her that she found a few words to say, " I've brought your horse and um your belongings." she forced a smile trying to hide her feeling or the fact that her heart was telling her to run to him and embrace him. _

_The moment was awkward to say the least. Neither Ardina nor Darsor could stand the tension between them. It seemed so obvious that they needed each other and yet neither knew how to get back to that place. Speaking through Mindspeech Ardina asked Darsor when Cadvan was close enough to push them into each other. She hoped that finding themselves in each other's arms would awaken their feelings for each other._

_Confused to how this young lady came into having his horse he politly replied, " thank you. If I may ask how did you find him?" as he spoke he took a few steps till he stood just before her._

_______________________________________________________________

_With Cadvan within reaching distance , Darsor nudged Maerad causing her to loose her balance just enough for Cadvan to react. Quickly he grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. Feeling her warm skin upon his fingers he gazed down into her bright sky blue eyes._

_His heart called out " kiss her" _


	21. Chapter 21

Though he could not explain why , Cadvan could not stop himself from pressing his lips to the fair maiden that was embraced in his arms. As he did the fog in his mind lifted and he could fully remember why he had been brought to the Weywood. Cadvan pulled away quickly allowing Maerad to leave if she so wanted to.

Cadvan thought back to the day that he broke Maerad's. he thought , though the words flowed from his very mouth they were not his true feelings nor his disire. Being brought here by the winter king , he knew that it was the will of Arkan that he and Maerad separate. Cadvan's drew an uneasy breath, was he now to let Maerad go with out ever telling her the truth. Should he let her go to the open arms of the winter king to become his bride, his queen?

__________________________________________________________

Feeling Cadvan's lips leave hers, Maerad fought back the tears she knew that this was good bye. She knew that this was what he wanted though her heart was screaming to stay with him. Briefly she searched his eyes hoping that he would give her some sign that he wanted her to stay, some small sign that they could at least remain friends but in that moment there was so such sign. There was only the blank empty stare that Cadvan had when he did not wish for anyone to know what he was thinking.

Slowly and with saying a word Maerad turned hoping that Cadvan would not say the words that her heart dreaded to hear. She hoped that he would not say that they should no longer seek out each other. Her heart began to ach from this self inflicted torment. How could she have allowed herself to hope that Cadvan would love her, an Elidhu that he would almost always mistrust .

___________________________________________________________

No Maerad couldn't leave. She mustn't leave not like this. He had to think quickly or do something, he could not allow her to go to Arkan when her heart was there with him. As Maerad took one small step away to go back into the thick forest Cadvan grabbed her arm. He had not thought about what he was going to say to her nor what he would have to do to keep her there with him , he just reached his arm out and grabbed her thin arm and held on till she turned back to him.

As she looked over her shoulder Cadvan could see her blink back a tear, he knew even now that her heart was breaking and that he was the cause. This is the one thing that he never wanted, to see his beloved cry because of his actions . He couldn't allow himself to do her harm he could only release her and very apologetically say, " Maerad I'm truly sorry for causing you the pain that you now are in."

_____________________________________________________________

Maerad couldn't take it any longer she knew her place and though only a few days ago she had been angry with Cadvan she never wanted to be separated from him, she still didn't. how could she make him understand that she loved him? How could she make him understand how it hurt to be away from him , how she longed for his touch his kiss? How could she explain how she would rather have been left in the rubble of the fallen iron tower than to brought back only to have her heart torn out .

She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer she had to ask, she needed to know, " what is it that you want? You grab my arm as if you want me to stay but you tell me to leave. So which is it ? What do you want from me?"

Cadvan was almost taken back by her words. He knew what he wanted, he wanted her. He wanted to spend every waking day with her beside her. He wanted to have a family with her but how could he? How could he have what he so desired after breaking her heart and causing her so much pain?

Darsor and Imi had been watching all that had transpired and found themselves the bringers of wisdom. They took it upon themselves to help their bard friends move past the hurt and embrace the happiness that they both should be enjoying. Darsor spoke to Cadvan as candid as possible, " My friend if you so love her then you must tell her or she will be lost to you forever. You must tell her."

" how my friend ? How do I tell her after I have hurt her so?" Cadvan knew he needed help and would take any that Darsor could provide.

Unknowing to Cadvan while in the stables of Pellinor a ring had been placed in Darsor's saddle bag. That had once been given to Ardina by her first love. The ring both Ardina and her farther had hoped Maerad would wear for her wedding day or to be given to her as a betrothal gift by the one she would marry. Darsor knew of this very ring for Ardina had told him that it would be there if Cadvan should every find that he was in need of it.

Darsor only wanting his friend to be happy told him, " in my saddle bag you may find something that may help you not only heal the wounds of her heart but also bring you back into her good graces."

"Maerad wait we must talk, please just give me a moment I must get something." his voice unsure if she would listen.

Quickly he dug through the saddle bag pulling out the bit of supplies that it still held. Not caring if Maerad thought if he looked like a mad lunatic or not he had to find whatever Darsor was talking about.

Pulling out nearly every article of clothing that was neatly placed in the bag Cadvan could now see a tiny sparkling object at the bottom. Even though there was no light shining into the saddle bag the object seemed to laminate by itself.

Taking it in his hand he could feel that it was a ring. The ring that would be suited for a queen. A sense of calm came over him as the words that have always eluded him formed in his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Cadvan closed his fingers around the cool metallic ring and remembered the burning tears that fill Maerad's sky blue eyes. He knew what he wanted to say to her but how? How could he ask such a simple question that would bind them for the rest of his days, when he was causing her so much pain? How could he allow him self to think that she may actually consider it when she could barely look at him with out her heart breaking?

He thought for a moment then placed the ring back into the bottom of his bag and quickly covered it back up. He had decided that now was not the time to say the words that burned so deeply within him. As he covered the ring he knew that he would have to speak to Maerad and apologies many times before he could say those words, but first he would have to convince her to go somewhere a bit safer and warmer to talk for the wind was picking up and Cadvan feared that the winter king may again appear.

Turning slowly to face Maerad once again, Cadvan lowered his eyes, he had to keep from allowing her to see what weighed on his mind. Nervously he spoke, " Maerad there is much that we need to say and to speak of but for all my knowing I do not know where to began. However I do know that we should speak somewhere that is sheltered from the elements."

Closing her sad blue eyes Maerad thought , what was Cadvan doing? Why must he prolong her torment by asking her to say and talk? Why couldn't he just say the words that would cut her deeper than any knife, the words that she thought were there at the tip of his tongue.

Taking a deep breath Maerad slowly agreed that they must talk though she feared that it would only end in good-bye and her heart breaking beyond repair.

____________________________________________________________

The distrust in his dear Maerad's eyes was almost to much to see. How could he ever had allowed himself to hurt her in such a way?

Quickly they gathered the supplies that he so recklessly threw all over the ground near his feet. Once repacked Cadvan said in the authoritative voice that he almost always had when they were to go somewhere, " Maerad, we need to go to Milhol. Once there we shall talk."

With out another word spoken they mounted their horses and set off though the dense woods. Cadvan hoped that they could reach the cities gates before nightfall but even if they didn't he would have Maerad's company for the night.

Taking the horse through the brier bushes and past tangled thorny vines they made their way to the edge of the wood with the sun sitting low in the sky. Maerad could only help but think that Cadvan had chosen the longest way out of the woods for the fact was that they were not far from the edge when they had set out. Though this she would keep to her self for the moment , for she saw no reason to remind Cadvan of how well he had taught her the last time they had traveled there.

Seeing the sun so low in the sky Cadvan knew that they would have to make camp for the night just has he had hoped. Finding a grassy clearing that would be suitable for a fire Cadvan spoke softly over his shoulder, trying to conceal a smile , " should we make camp or would you prefer to ride all night to the city gates?"

Cadvan knew that even though Maerad loved to sleep in the warm beds of the inns she did not care to travel in the dark for there were still many sounds that she had not yet grown use to.

Though there was a part of her that wanted to get this torment over, there was the other more sensible part of her that wanted to set up camp and be with Cadvan sitting around the fire and just being together. This was the decision she made, she wanted to be with Cadvan now more than ever even if were only for one night.

Trying not to sound joyful Maerad said as coolly as she could, " We should make camp here. Milhol will be there tomorrow."

It did not take long to set up camp nor get a small fire started. As they did the night air started show its ugly head as the wind blew cold from the north and the clouds once again covered the night sky. With the wind blowing Maerad shivered though she did not wish for Cadvan to notice her discomfort.

Not long after the wind started to blow Cadvan started to watch Maerad with much curiosity. Half heartedly wishing that she would become cold and she would allow him to hold her close to share their warmth. With night drawing closer and the air becoming colder Maerad curled up on her bed roll hoping to stay a bit warmer wishing to have Cadvan's arm draped around her waist and him laying next to her for the night. However this what not to be so she thought.

_______________________________________________________________

Watching Maerad shiver quietly was a sight Cadvan could not bare. Though he did not wish for her to be further angry with him, he could not allow her to lay shivering in the cold night air. Trying to be quiet with his steps he brought himself close behind her and carefully placed his arm under her soft delicate neck.

Startled Maerad jumped felling Cadvan pulling her close. She knew that he only meant to keep her warm so she allowed him to lay holding her for the night. Herself not wanting him to let go when morning approached though she knew that he would.


	23. Chapter 23

**With morning approaching Cadvan could not find himself able to let go of the sleeping beauty laying next to him. Blinking his eyes open he remembered why he had first wanted to leave the Weywood , for there was a thick layer of frost covering the ground though the fire had remain light through the night. Not yet wanting to get up and face the possibility of loosing the one person in the world that had giving him meaning to live , Cadvan closed his eyes hoping that Maerad would sleep for a while longer.**

**Feeling Cadvan moving ever so slightly Maerad forced her eyes to remain shut. She didn't want to leave Cadvan's warm embrace nor the comfort that she had found in his arms. She laid there quietly thinking that however impossible , maybe , just maybe Cadvan had came to his senses and found that he still loved her. With the suns warming rays starting to crawl across the vast valley Maerad could not remain still no longer, she had to face the morning and whatever Cadvan would decide to do.**

**With Maerad beginning to stir Cadvan quickly let her go from his embrace, though it pained him much to do so. Slowly he got up and started to break camp carefully extinguishing the remnants of the fire and rolled up his bed roll. Maerad opened her eyes and watched him for a brief moment. She shivered as she began to pack away her belongings. Silently she wished for Cadvan to hold her close to him as he had last night.**

**Mounting Imi, Maerad glanced over to see Cadvan's had already mounted Darsor and his back was quickly turned from her. Fighting back her broken heart she climbed up onto her saddle. Sitting there she watched as Cadvan pulled his cloak around his shoulders and the hood up over his head as he had done so many times before. **

**Maerad forced herself to pretend that they were once again on a mission and that Sharma had not yet been defeated. That their riding in this awkward silence was the normal everyday travel that they had become accustomed to not the truthful empty void that was reality.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Cadvan's mind raced back to thoughts of last night. If Maerad had truly been angry with him or had not had wanted him so close then why would she had let him lay next to her, holding her? Why? Could it be that she to still longed for him, longed for his companionship or his love? Was there still the tiniest bit of hope that she could still be his, his wife, his life companion, and maybe the mother to his children?**

**Cadvan slowed down and called out to Imi, " Imi how is the little one fairing?"**

**At first she did not respond allowing Cadvan to believe that she to was mad at him , but after a short silence she spoke, " My friend hurts much not from words spoken but the words that you do not speak."**

**Cadvan's heart pounded? What did Imi know that could solve this problem? Desperately he called out to the horse, " what does Maerad wish for me to say?"**

"**Her Heart whishes that you to say I love you, but her mind is full of doubt and fears that you will send her away once we reach Milhol." Imi spoke as candid as possible for if Maerad and Cadvan went their separate ways then so must she and Darsor.**

**Quickly Cadvan pulled on Darsor's reins and turned him around. In disbelief Maerad called Imi to a halt as Cadvan rode up along side of her. His heart pounded hard in his chest ,how could he wait to get to the cities walls when with each step that was taken he was driving Maerad further away from him.**

**Looking into her nearly bloodshot eyes he could sense the pain of her heart breaking. **

**Not wanting Cadvan to see her eyes so filled with hurt she quickly turned her head, till he softly spoke. His voice had a slight tremble in it as his words filled the air, " Maerad we must speak, for I can not wait till we reach the city. I fear that going there would only delay what I must say."**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**For a brief moment Maerad's heart stopped. He wouldn't leave her here, alone in the vast country side, would he? With her mind racing she hadn't noticed that Cadvan had dismounted nor that he had reached up to her so that she may fall into his arms. All she felt was herself falling off Imi's back then being suspended safely in Cadvan's arms.**

**Alarmed she looked into his face. His eye screaming as fear washed over his face. Puzzled Maerad could not find a reason for Cadvan to be fearful. Quickly she turned her head to where Imi had stood only a moment ago. **

**Horror filled her mind as she saw her beloved horse laying helplessly on the ground and Arkan and another dark Elidhu standing over the motionless body of the fallen beast.**

**The moment of fear had eluded Cadvan's mind as rage filled his heart. He would not allow Maerad to be harmed, nor would her let her go to the arms of the winter king without knowing how deeply his love for her truly went. Not yet allowing Maerad to leave his arms he called out the pair of powerful Elidhu. His voice giving way to the fear that he might loose Maerad by the hands of the winter king." What do you want winter king? We are not in your realm nor do we proceed there."**

**Maerad could sense the strain on Cadvan's mind but choose not to help nor hinder the situation for she had no knowledge of the darkly dressed Elidhu standing with Arkan. She could not recall ever seeing him before though his power seemed all to familiar to her.**

**With a devious smile Arkan spoke, " Elednor come with me or your companion will die before your very eyes or at the least become one that you would fear rather than love."**

**Gently Cadvan allowed her feet to touch the ground. **

**Angrily Maerad yelled, " Haven't I already told you that I will never be your queen. I do not love you nor will I ever." **

**Arkan gave a cool and merciless laugh, " very well , but you will not have your friend either."**

**Turning quickly Maerad saw Cadvan kneeling on the ground holding his head is if it were to explode. She now knew who was standing with Arkan, the only other Elidhu that hated Cadvan. Without further hesitation Maerad called out to Cadvan with her Elidhu powers, though there was much stress in his mind. " allow me to help you ."**

**He did not hesitate as he grabbed for her hand and allowed her powers to lessen the mental strain. Finding himself able to speak he called out to the powerful duo, " If you wish Maerad to be with me no more than kill me. It is the only way to stop my love for her."**

**With Cadvan's words something awoken deep inside of Maerad's being. A power that she had not noticed before, but before she could find how to use this new gift Ardina and her grandfather appeared. Standing just before Arkan and the Landrost .**

**All Cadvan and Maerad saw before blacking out was Ardina's body glowing brighter than any star that filled the night sky.**


	24. Chapter 24

Maerad woke a short time later finding Imi back on her feet and scorch marks on the ground around them, though she could not find any clue to what had happen. looking around the empty valley, she tried to find signs of Ardina and hoped that Arkan was not still around. Seeing that none of the great Elidhu remained in the vast empty space Maerad sighed out in relief. She could now tend to her horse and to the conversation that she and Cadvan must have.

Her heart jumped frantically ; Cadvan. She turned her head quickly from side to side finding him laying motionless on the ground close by. His body laid to one side with his head resting on his arm. Maerad scurried over to his side and quickly checked for a pulse. Reaching her hand for his neck she nearly screamed from freight as Cadvan grabbed her arm. With out opening his eyes he spoke, " I'm alright dearest." his voice sounded tiered but it pleased her to hear it just the same.

She sat next to Cadvan for some time allowing him to wake when he pleased. Gently she ran her finger through his hair, she knew with his simple words that he was not bound to leave her nor did he wish to. After a few long moments Cadvan opened his eyes slowly, and gazed up at His beautiful companion .

As if waking from a deep slumber he asked slowly, " what has happen?"

Maerad scanned the open landscape but found no reason that would explain the scorch marks nor the absents of the Elidhu. Quietly she whispered, " I do not know. It seems that the Elidhu have vanished though I can not explain why, nor do I know where they have gone."

Now sitting up Cadvan placed his hand over Maerad's and gently patted it. " dearest I don not care what has happen to the Elidhu nor do I care to know where they are. All I wish to know is that you are safe."

They sat in the silence for a moment. Neither knew how to address the unspeakable void that had grown between them nor did either wish to leave each other's company. Cadvan only sat there holding Maerad's hand thinking all the while of the golden ring that laid in the bottom of the saddle bag, wanting more than ever to place the cool metallic object upon her thin finger.

There solitude was short lived for Ardina appeared not in all her finery as she usually dressed but as she had just fought a tremendous battle. Her hair pulled back by a piece of leather strapping and for the first time seen a short glowing sword tied at her waist. Her eyes were filled with rage and compassion . Speaking slowly that she may be understood with her deep Annaren accent , " Arkan shall not bother you no more, for what he was wanting can never be. This I have proven, however there is still the question why you have not yet left this empty land . Have you not yet found the gift Cadvan of Lirigon?"

Cadvan's eyes widened he was not yet ready to speak those words for many other's needed to be spoken first. With his heart pounding hard in his chest he could only answer, " the gift is lovely but now is not the time for it to be shown, for there are many things that need spoken of first."

Puzzled Maerad only gazed between the two trying to figure out what they must be talking about for both were being very cryptic and vague with their words. Maerad thought only picking out a few words ,gift what gift and what needed spoken. yes she and Cadvan had lots to talk about but none involved a gift. Giving up she interrupted, " Um.. Will you tell us what happen after you appeared last time?"

Ardina smiled , " my daughter do not worry about such troublesome matters. Arkan is young compared to most Elidhus and the Landrost well he just loves trouble but neither will go against your grandfather nor Nyanar. The reason does not matter nor will be said although in time you may find the answer for your self though it may take a lifetime. Now for more important matters the gardens in Milhol are coming into life and as my gift to you they will be in full blossom upon your arrival. Today I believe though the garden I speak will blossom in the morning rays ." then gently she leaned down and kissed the crown of her daughter's head and gave Cadvan a mysterious gaze before vanishing into the soft pale glow that matched her silver hair.

After rising to his feet and helping Maerad to hers, Cadvan checked Imi for any signs that she would not be able to carry Maerad. Finding some stiffness in her leg Cadvan immediately said, " I do not think that you should ride Imi now . Her leg may need much rest before she will be able to carry much weight." his voice almost sounded to eager and overjoyed for he knew Maerad would have to ride with him.

Hearing how happy Cadvan sounded as such bad news Maerad decided to joke with him for a moment thinking that he would see right through her. Teasing she said, " its alright I haven't been in my wolf form lately….."

Cadvan's eyes turned nearly to ice as she spoke. He could not yell at her if she truly wished to be a wolf rather than ride with him nor could he stop her. Shielding his heart the best he could he tried to sound diplomatic as he said, " you could ride with me if you do not wish to walk."

Sensing that their relationship and friendship was much to fragile to keep Cadvan in much suspense she lightly caressed his arm and playfully smiled, " I think I would prefer that, very much."

Cadvan's heart nearly stopped as she lightly brushed up against his arm. He realized very quickly that she was only teasing but more than that that she had forgiven him for the words spoken in Turbansk. Carefully he helped her into the saddle then climbed up behind her. Allowing her to control the reins he would be able to hold her and guide Imi, who in fact had only lightly scraped her leg not truly injured it.

With the sun still high in the afternoon sky , they entered the city. Quickly finding an inn Cadvan spoke to the innkeeper. Maerad had not overheard what Cadvan had told him but was able to see that Cadvan knew the inn keeper well and that they were speaking of her

Entering the busy inn Maerad took notice to the freshly cut flowers on the stands that rested outside each room. The floral wall coverings gave a cheerful look as well. Maerad was taken to her single room Cadvan was across the hall if she should need him, but first was a hot bath. The room for that was just at the end of the hall and seemed to be the only other room on that floor.

As Maerad slipped down to the bath Cadvan slipped unnoticed into her room leaving a quick note for her, in hopes that she would not wonder around the city with out him,

_**My dearest,**_

_**I have called away for the night . I promise that we shall talk come day break, but for now my work in the first circle must take president. I do however ask that you do not leave the inn my reasons are just I swear to you. Till morning my love.**_

_**- Cadvan**_

* * *

**creative criticism is always nice and welcome**


	25. Chapter 25

Slipping out of the now cold water, Maerad found a warm robe and quickly pulled it around her wet body. Quickly she made her way back to her bed chamber. Slipping back into her room, she had hoped to dress quickly and then find Cadvan to finish their earlier discussion. Only as she opened the door she found a note laid gingerly on her bed. The simple words written by Cadvan both confused her and angered her.

What possible business could he have here, now? The nameless one was dead an so were most if not all of his followers. Her mind raced could their reconcile only be because of some new threat that her special powers were needed for? Once again would she only be tool to keep peace in the name of the light? Maerad heart sank deeper with each thought that crossed her mind.

At first Maerad thought about leaving this place with out ever finding out the nature of Cadvan's so called "work", but no. no this was something she could not do. Instead she sat somberly on the soft bed and though of the times that Cadvan could have been lost to her. She counted them to herself. .. Twice by the winter king and once at the hands of the Landrost, but more recent by her own stubbornness. This she could not bring her self to do again. She could not allow herself to leave till she spoke to Cadvan and he decided what must happen next. Rather it be only to a companion helping to preserve the light or to be as one.

_______________________________________________________________

Leaving Maerad's room Cadvan found the innkeeper and asked that Maerad be served a simple dinner to her room later that night. After seeing that Maerad would be taken care of for the moment although he regretted how vague his letter was , he made his way to the inner circle.

Finding quickly the first bard of the city he asked for a private meeting. With word beginning to trickle in that the nameless one was no more and that chosen one traveled with Cadvan, the meeting was quickly approved. Cadvan was escorted to a quaint sitting area to await the noble bard.

Sitting in an informal meeting room Cadvan sat on a couch and awaited for the first bard to appear. Much to his surprise he was met not by the first bard of the city but the first bard of Annar.

"by the light Nelac, how did you get here?"

"Cadvan if you truly are to marry an Elidhu then you must stop thinking as a bard." Nelac had only been half joking but was right. If Cadvan were truly to marry Maerad than he must forget about distance between the schools and the time it took to reach them. For Maerad or her Elidhu family could travel from one end of Annar to the other with out ever changing days if they so whished.

Cadvan nearly asked how Nelac knew but thought it better not to. He knew the answer would be the same to his last question… Ardina.

Slowly making his way over to the couch Nelac tried to asked with out laughing, " Have you figured out how to ask her yet?"

His face turned almost white as snow. How could Nelac ask such a question. That question , the one he had no answer to nor how to say. He did not need to answer Nelac nor make any gestures the expression on his face told all that was needed to be said.

After speaking to Nelac for nearly half the night Cadvan was escorted by a lovely thin woman that was about Maerad's weight and build. She took him a large room filled with some of the finest dresses in all of Milhol. Choosing carefully he found one that would bring out the beauty of Maerad's eyes and would set well against her soft pail skin. After folding the delicate material and placing it into a bit of wrapping Cadvan went to set his well laid plan into motion.

Slipping quietly in to Maerad's room he watched her sleep for a few moments. The soft moonlight illuminated against her soft skin. Causing her to look as if she were glowing by her own will. Cadvan stopped and stared at his love so peacefully sleeping. After a few long moments he left the small package on the stand next to her bed, where she would be sure to see it when she woke. Placing another simple note next to his gift Cadvan slipped unnoticed out of the room , then into his own for the remainder of the night.

______________________________________

Maerad woke the as the early morning light came beaming into her room. Again she woke alone but she was not as sorrowful as she was back in Turbansk. Yawning she glanced over to the night stand finding a present and another note written by Cadvan;

_**My dearest love,**_

_**A gift for you is not enough to show you how I feel, but alas it must due for now.**_

_**- Cadvan**_

Maerad squealed in delight. Cadvan had gotten her a gift but was it the gift that Ardina had spoke about her mind raced as she carefully opened the wrapping. The soft royal blue dress shimmered in the sunlight. The material felt as water between her fingertips. So soft it felt almost almost to delicate to wear. Carefully she slipped it on as the dress hugged her womanly curves. Taking a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked much older than her true age, but beautiful even if only by her own eyes. Fussing about herself she tried to do something ravishing with her hair but was unable to do anything with it. She needed help but had no knowledge of who she may ask in this vast city.

With hope of looking perfect for Cadvan fleeting her, a gentle knock came from the door. Staring curiously at the wooden door Maerad politely asked, " who it is?"

The door open slightly and a soft wrinkled hand wrapped around the door. Covering her mouth so not to squeal Maerad saw the one who had disturbed her fussing.


	26. Chapter 26

" By the light Silvia what are you doing here?"

Maerad's mind raced how could her dear friend be here now. She hadn't thought about the possibility of Ardina bringing her there. Silvia looked puzzled but answered her, " Ardina asked if might be able to help you. It seems that the first of many balls will be held tonight in your honor. Now come it seems that you need help with your hair."

Silvia sat fussing about Maerad's hair putting it up then back down again till finding the perfect look that would equal the beauty of Maerad's new dress. Putting her hair up in an almost bun fashion it seemed that something was missing but what. Puzzled thought back to her mother and the moon drop jewel that she now wore, but she knew that this she could not wear, but maybe something close to it.

It seemed that her friend and sergaront mother had the same idea but what could be used to mimic the look that was fit for a queen . As they pondered over this question Ardina fluttered into the room. In her hands was not a jeweled headdress but a single strand of white pearls that could be fitted around the bun. The effect was dazzling, for Maerad's whole body seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

By now Maerad was starting to become hungry. Remembering that she had been in such a rush to try on her beautiful new dress she has forgotten to eat first and now it seemed to be almost noon bell, but she would not have to wait much longer for a meal nor to have her conversation with Cadvan.

____________________________________________________

Cadvan tried to sleep that night after leaving the gift next to his sleeping companion and friend. He had set the wheels into motion and now had to finish out what he truly desired. By time he finally fell asleep the morning sun was already peeping through the darkness and it wasn't long after that he heard Maerad's cheerful squeal.

Dragging his exhausted body back out of the bed he went to find Nelac hoping that he had found a way to reach Ardina. Hurrying back to the inner circle he found not only Nelac but Ardina sitting in the great meeting hall of the school. It seemed that had had been here for a while talking about some important matter that only Nelac could know of, for as soon as Cadvan entered near the room the conversation changed.

Puzzled Cadvan greeted the fair Elidhu as she sat proudly next to Nelac. Not knowing how to ask he spoke as Politely as he could, " Ardina I need to ask a favor of you , not for my self but for Elednor."

Ardina stood abruptly if her daughter needed her then she would have known. Hissing she demanded, " speak truth teller. What is it that my darling daughter needs."

Cadvan's heart stopped, had he after all his and Nelac's careful planning the night before miscalculated that Ardina would help. Shaking the thought from his mind he had to ask , he had to know if she would help. " I wish to ask for Maerad's hand but first she need's help getting ready and its not something that I may help her with."

Almost laughing at how foolish she had been to worry over something so small she quickly left the room thinking at first that she would do her daughter's hair as she once did so many moons ago, but thought it better if some one she trusted and adored helped her at least this time.

________________________________________________________________

Shortly before noon bell Cadvan knocked on the closed bed chamber door hearing Silvia and Ardina almost in unison hiss, " Cadvan go away , Maerad is not nearly done yet."

Not quite knowing what they could be doing in there Cadvan sat across the hall in his room and waited for his dearest to finish dressing. After what seemed like an eternity the door slowly opened as Maerad emerged the sunlight streaming in from the window behind her made it seem as she herself glowed. Awe struck Cadvan stood speechless.

Seeing the look of marvel upon Cadvan's face , Maerad timidly asked, " do I look alright."

Taking a few long strides he stood before her. Tilting her chin up he whispered you look beautiful. Taking note to the audience of Silvia, Ardina and now the inn keeper he did not try to kiss her though he longer to do so.

Taking Maerad by the arm he led her down the stairs and down many of the city streets till finally reaching a secluded area near the heart of the city. Opening a hidden gate Cadvan took the lovely Elidhu that was beside him into the hidden garden.

_______________________________________________________________

Maerad was speechless there were so many flowers in bloom , many in which she had not seen before that day. The smell of lavender and honeysuckle filled the warm spring air and even a few butterflies fluttered about. In all her memories she could not remember any other place that looked so lovely. Not even Rachida in all its glory had taken Maerad's breath away as this simple hidden garden had done.

Placing his hand on Maerad's back just above her waist, Cadvan escorted her near an old oak tree. Drawing closer the root of the tree seemed to holding something. Maerad looked closely as could make out the shape. She gasped in delight, a small wicker basket; a picnic basket. Had this what Cadvan had been up to last night?

She fought back her joyful tears thinking that Cadvan would never understand why she was crying.

Now standing at the base of the wide tree trunk Cadvan pulled a folded wool blanket out and laid it on the ground and began to set out his picnic lunch that he had so quickly planned.

Thanks to the help of Nelac Cadvan could see so much overwhelming joy in Maerad's eyes that he could now find himself at ease. After eating the and joking about Cadvan broke the cheerful mood by saying , " my dearest there is something that I must tell you."

Maerad's heart began to sink in her chest as Cadvan's words were spoken. His tone was no longer joyful but more troublesome, she feared that he would now tell her that the war was not yet over or that because of her newly found powers that they would not be permitted to be together.

Turning his back to his dearest, Cadvan got up concealing a smile. Slowly he took a few steps till he reached a bed of flowering tulips.

Wanting Cadvan to face her as he spoke Maerad joined him near the sweet smelling yellow and red flowers. With her standing now next to him, Cadvan reached down and picked a large unopened bloom. As he placed the flower into Maerad's it opened up to expose the gift that it was hiding.

With the lovely red petals slowly opening in her hands, she had almost not noticed Cadvan kneeling before her. Gently Cadvan cleared his throat," Maerad my love….."

As he spoke the jewel hidden in the flower began to illuminate and Maerad heard the words that would make her world stand still. " Will you marry me?"


	27. Chapter 27

Tears of joy filled Maerad's eyes. Out of all the question that Cadvan could had asked, this was the one that she had not foreseen. Unable to speak her simple answer although she longed to say the word, she could only find herself kneeling before Cadvan and pressing her soft red lips to his.

Taking her simple gesture as the answer that he had hoped for, he playfully pushed her on her back and began to kiss her more passionately than he ever had before. As hip lips softly caressed hers a soft cool wind blew across the garden. For a moment the thought entered both Cadvan's and Maerad's minds that the winter king once again would ruin their moment, but quickly dismissed it as a normal genital spring breeze.

Lost in each other's embrace they would not allow for anything to disturb their moment of bliss. With genital locks of hair falling around his beloved's face Cadvan thought silently that Maerad had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. Then with a smile he leaned back down and stole another tender kiss.

________________________________________________________

With some scores of solders now returning from Dagra, the school had planned for a grand feast, hoping as well that the chosen one would join them as well. This however would not be. For as darkness fell Cadvan began to fill restless after spending a whole day wrapped up in the loving arms of his future wife.

Not wanting to pull Maerad away from her new celebrity fame that was owed to her he softly asked, " My dear do you wish to join the feast."

Taking quick notice to the bits of grass that clung to her glistening dress and the petals that were twined in her hair Maerad laughed, ' I think not. I do believe that it may be best to spend sometime together alone before partaking in such festivities."

Almost sneaking back through the empty city streets Cadvan felt once again as a carefree teenager, sneaking around with the woman he loved hoping not to be caught in any position that may not be appropriate. Reaching the inn quickly Cadvan whispered, " If we are to leave unnoticed then you must pack quickly and quietly for theses walls may have ears. "

Maerad tilted her head to the side not knowing if Cadvan was joking or being serious till she looked deep into his cobalt eyes. As she did a sweet cunning smile formed on he face but he had to insist that she hurry or some one may talk them into staying.

________________________________________________________________

It did not take long for the both of them to pack, nor have the horses ready. Wanting only to be in Cadvan's loving arms Maerad asked sweetly, " May I ride with you for a little while?"

Seeing the innocents in her question, Cadvan wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. Whispering he spoke, " my love you may ride with me as long as you wish. You never have to ask again." his eyes sparkled with love as he spoke.

Casting a glimmer spell over themselves and the horses the two of them rode into the star filled night. It seemed that all their worries had disappeared when Cadvan places the illumines ring upon Maerad's nimble finger.

____________________________________________________________

Riding till almost dawn they had nearly made their way to the broken hills only a few leagues away from the cave that they had stayed in when they had fled from Pellinor only weeks ago. Still close to the river Cadvan stopped the horses so they may rest and graze while he and his lovely wife to be made plans of where to go. But as he helped her down from the saddle a strange thought crossed his mind.

While they had been traveling he had sensed Maerad's power on more than one occasion. Then when her mind was lost Ardina had whispered that he must travel to the past but he was pulled to a possible future event. How had either been possible? Thinking back even further the thought of the ambush rushed into his mind… How had he survived a poison that none had the knowledge to treat? This he needed to know but knew not if he should ask Maerad or wait till he may be permitted to speak to Ardina.

With her eyes drooping from tiredness she perked up seeing Cadvan so deeply lost in thought. The look that was now draped on his face was not one that she had seen many times before nor one that she liked. Curious she spoke with a yawn, " My love is something wrong?"

Looking down from on top of Darsor's wide back Cadvan looked into Maerad's worried eyes. Not wanting to cause further worry nor wishing to lie to her he could only say, " I have many question in my mind but none that need answered at this moment. Now let us rest for the moment."

Something was not quite right with his words. It seemed that he was hiding something…. Something that would effect their life together or the lives of there future children if they were to have any. Laying in the cool grass under a tall tree Maerad pulled Cadvan's arm around her. Then before drifting into slumber whispered, " If there is questions that I may not me able to answer , then I am sure that may family can." she fluttered her eyes closed allowing Cadvan to ponder this thought.

With Maerad a sleep in his arms he thought to him self how could he either summon Ardina there or ask Maerad to. Either option seemed bleak for if he asked Maerad to call upon her mother she may grow more curious to why he needed Ardina, but there was no way for him to call upon the Elidhu himself. Or was there.

Closing his weary eyes he allowed for his mind to fully open to his surrounding realizing for the first time that there was another imbedded within his mind. After all he had been threw with Maerad and the torment at the hands of not one but two powerful Elidhu, Cadvan jumped fully awake and utterly fearful.


	28. Chapter 28

Laying in the cool soft grass Maerad laid sleeping in the loving arms of Cadvan. Feeling breath lightly as he had started to fall into a light slumber. The rays of the morning sun warmed their tiered bodies till for no reason Cadvan nearly jumped to his feet. Both alarmed and surprised with Cadvan's action, Maerad rolled to her back and looked up at his ghostly face. Quickly sending out her Bardic hearing and hearing only the sounds of distant birds chirping and the river flowing she asked, " What Is wrong my love?"

Cadvan tried once more to find the presence that he had sensed only moments ago but it had seemingly disappeared. Now convinced that had stumbled on the work of another Elidhu he sharply spoke, " There was someone or something inside my mind. With all my knowing I believe that it was and Elidhu once more."

By now Maerad had brought herself to stand before Cadvan. Holding his hand in her mangle gloved hand and lightly running the back of her other one down the side of his face she smiled lovingly when she spoke, " My love you must imagining things…"

Not trying to be angry at her words he spoke as calmly as he could, " I know what I felt. I know when you enter my mind for I can sense your delicate nature but this… this was different. I don't know who or what was there imbedded within my mind , but I know it was and I need to know why."

__________________________________________________

Looking deeply into Cadvan's cobalt eyes, Maerad tried to find any trace of what Cadvan may had felt. With his mind racing about as if it were readying itself against a mental attack she could not find her way into the deepest parts of his thoughts. Frustrated and tiered she gave up not wanting to start an argument over something so small.

Turning her back to Cadvan she had the thought that if Cadvan were to sleep then she may be able to slip into his mind and find the answer to this riddle.

Feeling Cadvan's hand touch her shoulder she turned back around and stopped him before he could speak. Softly placing a finger over his genital lips she whispered, " whether or not some one was somehow in your mind does not matter at this moment, for it is gone now. However my love you need rest we have both been awake since before dawn yesterday and you were probably up well before that. Now come lay with me and let your mind rest if only for a little while."

Cadvan knew she was right for he was feeling the fatigue of not resting for some time, and not wanting to argue he laid back down on the soft grass with Maerad in his arms. He did not close his eyes for some time aware that his mind may be unprotected if he were to sleep, but silently he hoped that Maerad would cease the opportunity to see what she could find.

Finally with his exhaustion taking over he allowed for his eye to slowly flutter close and began to rest.

_____________________________________________________________

With Cadvan now fully in slumber Maerad was now free to search her beloved's mind with out worry that he may try to close himself off to her. Although he may had let her before if only she had asked , she was unsure of what she may find and did not wish to disturb their new found solace.

Slipping easily and unnoticed into the mind of her love she began to search for the tiniest trace of who ever may have been there. searching in the deepest parts of his thoughts she found the ever so slight trace that she had not been wanting to find. Draining her self closer to it, this strange essence did not feel malicious nor friendly. Maerad could tell it was not that of an Elidhu but there was something oddly familiar about it. She had sensed this before but where?

Pulling herself out of Cadvan's sleeping mind Maerad began to ponder to where she had felt this before. Not trying to wake Cadvan she slowly got up from him warm embrace then stepping softly she seemed to float over to Darsor who was resting.

Feeling Maerad's genital touch he opened his eyes as she spoke through Mindspeech, " My friend I need guidance. I have found a presence in Cadvan's mind though I know with all my being that it not an Elidhu I do not believe it bard either."

" Little one you must be confused for I know no other than bards or Elidhu that may enter the thoughts of another."

With Darsor's words Maerad knew that she must wake Cadvan, hoping only that he would not be angry that she intruded into his mind with out permission. Making her way back to his side she sweetly moved a lock of hair that had fallen across his eye. As she did Cadvan took her hand in his. He could tell that much was on his beloved's mind. His voice horse from being overly tired he spoke, " Dearest what is troubling you?"

Hoping her words would not start an argument she said timidly, " I found the presence that you spoke of though it is not Bard nor Elidhu."

Confused Cadvan searched her eyes and softly spoke, " my love if it's not an Elidhu nor bard how can it be there at all?"

" I do not know , but I have came across it before though I can not remember where?"

Now sitting up an looking into the scared blue eyes of Maerad's he tried to calm his love by saying, " my dear would Ardina know hoe to help you remember?"

_______________________________________________________________

Without saying another word Maerad went to her pack and found the old reed flute that usually summoned her mother. Playing only a few note Lady Ardina stood in all her finery before her daughter. With out asking why she was summoned Ardina took Maerad in her motherly embrace then scornfully hissed at Cadvan, " You should know better than to keep her out in the elements at this time. Are you trying to cause my daughter harm?"

Both Maerad's and Cadvan's mouths dropped at her words. The weather was beautiful and there was no sign of any danger anywhere, so what was she talking about. Shaking off Ardina's words Maerad spoke in her elemental speech, " there is something in Cadvan's mind though I can tell it is not An Elidhu it is not bard either."

Hissing once more Ardina spoke in her and her daughter's shared language, " he had better hope that the presence that you speak of is the reason behind his recent action for I will not have you traveling at such a time. ….." ranting on Ardina cast her strongest blue light around them and their horses. When it faded they stood in the bustling town of Rachida.


	29. Chapter 29

Feeling that he had once again angered a great Elidhu, Cadvan tried to apologize for what ever Ardina was angered by, but she would not hear of it till her daughter was safe and sound wrapped up in the warm blankets of a soft bed. When Maerad had fallen sound a sleep Ardina then turned her attention to Cadvan. Once again hissing at him she spoke, " I know of the presence that my daughter speaks of, but how you are able to sense it is beyond even me. Now come there is much that you need to know before you try to speak of atonement to me."

Not liking the sound of Ardina's voice Cadvan could not find any other solution but to follow the great Elidhu. Staying close to her they made their way quickly to her palace .once there Ardina escorted the truth teller to a large room that he had not either seen nor knew of before. Entering threw a set of hand carved double doors Cadvan found only a lone high back chair and a small tide pool. Neither item in the room seemed to hold much importance nor any special markings, though they both seemed oddly out of place.

Sharply Ardina spoke, " Cadvan of Lirigon take a seat."

Cadvan nervously sat in the chair after pickling it up and bringing it closer to Ardina's position by the tide pool. Not knowing what he had done or was doing to anger the Elidhu he softly spoke, " My lady tell me what I must do to atone for my misguidance."

Squinting her yellow cat like eyes, Ardina pierced into Cadvan's cobalt eyes. Seeing that he truly had no Idea of what he had done nor how to calm her anger Ardina fought back the rage from her voice as she spoke, " There are many thing that you must make atonement for but only a sad few are by your own doing, but I see know that you are not yet aware of the misguidance to have brought to my daughter."

Looking deep into the clear dark water of the tide pool Ardina continued, " it seems that there are many thing about your self that you yet do not know, and because you do not know you have put your self and my daughter in a very odd paradox.

The presence that you found id the same presence that took you into the future rather to the past where I wished for you to go when I sent you to Maerad. This presence in your daughter though how at this stage of life you can feel her proves her power. This power could be the very undoing to my dear daughter and to you."

Cadvan's face once again turned ghostly white. Maerad with child? His child? But how, how could this be… when he had spoken to the girl she said Arkan was her farther? Not speaking his question Ardina knew what was racing in his mind. " It seems that Maerad was already with child when you went to Dagra, it is because of this that she survived at all. I thought it best not to speculate on the power of the unborn Elidhu but I now see I can not any longer. The child yes conceived out of love will not be raised by you though the events surrounding this I have not found. In every place I look It is Arkan that raises this child at the side of my daughter. This I must prevent at all cost or this world will not be at peace much longer."

Cadvan stood up abruptly, " I will not allow the winter king to take my family from me." rage shone bright in his eyes."

" Before you say such passionate words you need to know all that you do not." waving her soft hand slowly over the tide pool she spoke," you need to know your true birth right."

Puzzled Cadvan asked, " what do you mean true birth right. I know my parents , my brother and sister." as he spoke the water began to glow with an eerie green light.

As the light dimmed Cadvan saw Nyanar placing a newborn child on the step of the house Cadvan grew up in. as the baby began to cry a young woman answered the door her soft brown hair fell around her face as she looked toward the sky her could see his mothers eye's. in shock he spoke, " How?"

With sympathy in her voice Ardina began to speak. "Your father was the Child of Nyanar. In fact his only child. He was killed at the hands of the nameless one only days before your birth. Your mother grieved for days till you were born. Unable to move past her grief she took her own life in hope to be with your father once again.

Nyanar was unable to give you the care that you needed so he took you far from his realm to Lirigon. There he laid you at the door step of a humble cobbler and his wife. He had hoped that sending you so far away he would not see you again. None of us thought about the possibility that you may be mistaken for a bard or that you would come into Bardic like powers as you grew.

With that misassumption we thought that you had perished many moons ago. Though it came to light that you had not only after the death of Ceredin. With her passing the Landrost became aware of your power and took special interest on you. This interest was also shared with Sharma for he thought that you may have been the for told because of your lineage. Though we all know how wrong he was all of the Elidhu paid close attention to your travels and to the choices you would make after the death of dear Ceredin."

Picking up on how Ardina referred to Ceredin, Cadvan asked, " why do you speak of Ceredin with love in your voice if you had never known her?"

Half smiling Ardina answered, " You do not know do you?" waving her hand once again over the tide pool Ardina summoned the final day of Caredin's life.

Cadvan watched closely her eyes shone like crystals in the sun. looking more closely there seemed something vaguely familiar about her eye's. though it wasn't they way that they captivated him nor how they looked when the sun reflected in them it was something more simple. The answer was at the tip of his tongue…. Arkan, her eyes looked similar to his. The same cold glass stare that he now knew so well.

In disbelief Cadvan glanced fearfully at Ardina as she nodded, " she was his daughter. Born from the Ice and raised by a family that would teach her the Bardic ways. Be fore her death Arkan was not as cold hearted as he is now nor was his palace as empty.

Though I believe that he will not try to go up against my father nor Maerad openly , he may try to cross Nyanar. If this happens the balance of the Elidhu my be tipped into the favor of one or the other and if that happens the future you saw will be certain."

"how do we stop this from happening?" Cadvan's heart raced in his chest from not wanting to loose Maerad but also from not wanting to be the cause of the suffering of his unborn child.

* * *

**this wasn't originally how I was going to write this but I think it turned out alright though I may still do a bit of touch ups here and there. let me know if you have any sugestions. as always creative criticism is always welcome **


	30. Chapter 30

Turning away from Cadvan, Ardina pondered for a moment. Calling upon all her knowledge of the Elidhu and of the love that had grown between her daughter and Cadvan. The solution seemed so simple though hardly even plausible…. Cadvan would once again have to travel to the Cot and speak to the young girl that was there. But this time Ardina would send him before the death of her daughter in hopes of finding the cause.

With out warning Cadvan felt his soul once again being ripped from his mortal body and sent far away. When it landed once again on the solid dirt floor near the fountain Cadvan once again sent out his Bardic senses hoping to find some form of life. As he did a sharp pain hit the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

______________________________________________________

Waking up in the warm bed that Ardina had tucked her into Maerad tried to call out for Cadvan , though he did not answer. Feeling his body was close by she wondered sleepily through the busy city streets till reaching her mother's palace once again.

Two guards were standing at the entrance holding their staffs in the form of a " x " so that none could cross. Smiling sweetly Maerad asked, " May I enter? I need to speak to Lady Ardina." but her words seemed to have no meaning to the guards for neither moved.

Knowing that her mother would not turn her away Maerad tried once more. With anger in her voice she spoke, " Let me enter My mother is expecting me." again the guards did not yield to her words.

Feeling a sudden sadness and her heart began to cry out for Cadvan though she could not explain why she yelled for her mother. As she did the tall wooden doors open and stood Ardina. Sorrow filled her eyes as she knew that she may have just sent Cadvan to his doom and her daughter a grief that none would fill again.

_______________________________________________________________

As Cadvan woke he brought his hand to the back of his throbbing head. As he did the distinctive sound of clanging chains sounded. Opening his eyes from fear he saw that he was now in some cell at the cot. Bound to a stone wall by only one set of rusted chains.

Gathering his thought so not to loose his head he tried once more to send out his Bardic hearing. The genital sound of Maerad's voice flowed though the air. " there, there daughter we are safe for now. Your father will not find us here. The scout is locked in the dungeon."

Cadvan stopped listing had Maerad forgotten what he looked like in the years following the birth of their daughter? And why was she hiding from Arkan? What could had happen for her to come here?

Footsteps echoed through the empty hollow walls. Not fearful of Maerad nor of their daughter Cadvan sat still as the sound drew closer. With a flickering torch light coming in from the outer hall Cadvan waited to see the face of either his love or his daughter.

______________________________________________________

"Daughter you should not be up at this hour. It is late come back to bed with you." trying hard to conceal the worry for her most recent deed, Ardina tried half heartedly to get Maerad to go back into slumber till morning.

Wanting nothing but Cadvan's arms around her Maerad began to be upset. Winning as a child she said, " I want Cadvan here now. My heart is longing for him though I can not understand why."

Escorting her back to the guest house that she had just come from Ardina whispered, " my darling daughter I promise you all will be well by the morning light, but right now your truth teller is doing work for me and can not be disturbed."

Her words were not enough to comfort Maerad but just enough to satisfy her that Cadvan was alright and still in Rachida.

_____________________________________________________________

By the light of the torch light Cadvan could now see his love, his Maerad standing in the door way of the cell. Her hair was a bit longer and touches of silver ran through it but she was still the beautiful woman that he had grown to love. Not allowing himself to fear her or anything she may do he softly spoke, " Elednor Edil- Amarandh na, my dearest I mean you no harm ."

Maerad stopped in her tracks. Who was this bard that spoke her name then called her dearest. Distrusting that this was some trick that Arkan had laid she snapped, " what gives you the right to call me by that name."

Cadvan smiled cunningly, " my dear you sound as your mother when you snap like that."

Puzzled Maerad looked deep into the bard's cobalt eyes. Her face turned the color of snow as she brought only a few jagged words to her trembling lips, " Cadvan… but how you were killed …"

Her words echoed in his mind but how? When was he killed and by who?


	31. Chapter 31

In disbelief Cadvan sat motionless for a moment as his heart raced in his chest. Finally bringing words to his mouth he spoke, " Ardina sent me here from what is your past to undo what is now the present. Please you must tell me when was I killed?"

Kneeling beside her lost love she fought the tears from her eyes. "Arkan killed you on the eve of our wedding. He would of killed our daughter as well if I had not agreed to marry him in your place."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Cadvan whispered, " I need to know exactly what happen so that I may prevent it for I only proposed yesterday."

Nodding Maerad thought back trying to whisper, " after visiting Ardina , she took me to Norloch and Nyanar took you somewhere I never found out where. Together with Nelac and Silvia I planned our wedding in secret. The night before Nyanar brought you to the school though something seemed different you seemed troubled . That night after we all ate together , you , me Ardina Nelac Silvia and Nyanar. we heard a loud noise comming from outside. You went to check on it, for it seemed to be a disturbance within the inner circle. You told me to say behind.

Moments later Arkan appeared in the room and quickly killed Nyanar with a cold icy flame. He threw your cloak on the table and told me of your death." the tears flowed from Maerad's face as the images of that night flooded back into her mind.

Before being taken back to his own time Cadvan spoke, " I will not allow this to happen"

__________________________________________________________

Waking on the cold hard ground near the tide pool. Cadvan held on to the words that were spoken in his sleep. Taking a deep breath he picked himself off the floor and set out to fins Ardina.

The morning just arising Cadvan found her in the guest house keeping close watch over her sleeping daughter. Quietly he whispered, " Ardina I know was causes the future that you see ."

Quickly they left Maerad's side and went back to the palace. After Cadvan explained all that was told to him, Ardina decided to call all of the great Elidhu there to Rachida, in hopes that together another war my be prevented.

It did not take long for the Elidhu to gather in Rachida, all except Arkan and the Landrost. After once again telling what was learned from Cadvan was asked to leave while the matter was discussed.

Finding it useless to argue Cadvan left gracefully and quickly rejoined Maerad in the guest house that she was a sleep in.

Sitting quietly in the room watching her Cadvan began to wonder if Maerad should be made aware of the meeting that was taking place or of the possibility of that Arkan may attack them. Unsure if Maerad may be able to take such news with out causing harm to either herself or there unborn child , Cadvan only sat on the edge of the bed silently watching her sleep.

_______________________________________________________

Feeling the uneasy glare of Cadvan watching her sleep, Maerad began to stir. Nervously Cadvan ran his fingers gently down the side of her face, hoping that she would not suspect that anything was wrong.

Slowly she fluttered her eyes open. Seeing the worried look plastered on Cadvan's face she sleepily asked, "what's wrong my love?"

Trying to force a smile Cadvan could only say, " nothing that you need to worry about at this moment. Now sleep dearest you need your rest."

Feeling now fully rested she sat up , " I've slept enough." then with playful puppy said, " why are you and Ardina so concerned that I need so much sleep?"

Cadvan's look of worry was suddenly changed by a look of fear mixed with a shy smile. Sheepishly he said , " my love that you need to find out for yourself for I think it best that I do not tell you myself."

Puzzled she tried to look deep into Cadvan's eyes hoping to find the truth that he was trying so hard top hind , but found only much sorrow and grief. Maerad's playful smile faded as she sharply spoke, " tell me what has happen?" her eyes were focused sternly on Cadvan.

Gently taking Maerad's hand his own he said, " there are still many things that I have yet to understand but I know with all my heart that keeping this from you will prove nothing. Before you woke in Turbansk Ardina wanted to send my mind to find you some where in your past instead I was allowed to see a future event. I met our daughter. She was at the empty ruins of Gillman's Cot mourning your death. "

Maerad's heart stopped as she heard the sorrow in Cadvan's voice. Trying to find the words to ease his mind she softly said, " my love that time is well off, why does it trouble you now?"

Before Cadvan could say another word Ardina and Nyanar entered the room. As they entered Cadvan turned towards them and saw a strange new look in Ardina's eyes. Not a look of sorrow or remorse but more of a sly devious look filled her eyes. Had they so quickly figured out the answer to this paradox? As clearly as she could spoke, " Cadvan you please go with Nyanar. We have solved the question that was at hand. Now go please there is much I need for my daughter to know."

Cadvan's heart felt heavy as he left the room. Hoping with all his might that that would not be the last that he would see of her.


	32. Chapter 32

Slowly Cadvan and Nyanar walk through the dark vacant streets of Rachida. Guiding Cadvan to a secluded area Nyanar began to speak, " all things in this life are inter twinned but I will not stand idly back and watch the death of my family. "

Walking in silence a bit further Nyanar began to tell Cadvan of the proposed plan. Though as devious as it was Maerad must not be told till after wards in fear that she may act out of haste or anger and it may prove harmful to either her or the unborn baby. Agreeing to keep this secret for the moment Cadvan was told all the detail of the plan and prepared for anything that Arkan may do or try.

Once all the detail were disclosed to Cadvan and his mind set at ease , he asked, " will you bring Cai here as well?"

With deep thought Nyanar answered, " do you think that he is not already by his sisters side? " trailing off in conversation the two of them began to walk deeper into the great forest.

____________________________________________________________

As Cadvan left the room Maerad could feel her own heart pound. There was something wrong and Cadvan did not tell her or could not either way she thought that she may not see him for some time.

Coming to her daughter's side Ardina kissed the crown her head. Then with a sweet motherly smile said, Don't look so sad may darling this is a blessed time and you should be preparing for your wedding and your life after."

With her mind drawn to her conversation that she had just had with Cadvan, Maerad spoke, " Cadvan told me that I die in Gillman's cot in the next few years proceeding the birth of our child, but why would I go back to the cot and where is Cadvan at that time?"

Thoughtfully looking into her daughter's worried eyes Ardina answered, " the future that Cadvan has seen is not certain nor will it come about. Recent events have came to pass that have given us the opportunity to fix the mistakes that would have caused that future. But you my child do not need to worry about such matters for they have already been taken care of. Now for your wedding I do believe that you have not told your friends as of yet and your brother is anxious to see you."

Perking up Maerad got dressed quickly and found her brother sitting in the kitchen. His back was to the door but Maerad was able to see that he was eating on something and Irc was sitting on his shoulder being fed bits of food as well. Jokingly Maerad said, " could you have not have waited for me to waken before you ate?"

Not turning around Hem responded, " If I were to wait for you to wake up I would have starved."

Taking notice that neither Zelika nor Saliman were anywhere around Maerad asked, " where is…"

Before she could finish Hem said, " if you were to look out side you would see that is well after night fall and both Saliman and Zelika are in there rooms. Now where is Cadvan on the other hand? Shouldn't he be making sure that you are up during the day and eating or is that now my responsibility as well?"

Having a slight argument that quickly turned into Maerad chasing Hem through the empty city streets all Maerad's worries and fears were chased from her mind. With not yet knowing her own maternal status Maerad chased her brother till they both were nearly out of breath and Ardina was scolding them both. Though she refused to reveal why she was so angry at Cai and not so much with Maerad.

__________________________________________________________

Walking into the deepest parts of the forest Cadvan could no longer tell the time of night for the thick tree cover blocked out the sky and even if it were day the sun would not reach the forest floor . Being so far a way from Rachida Cadvan asked," why have we traveled so far from the city?"

Thinking for a moment Nyanar words seemed almost cheerful, " I though you may like to know about your family and there are things on that subject that Maerad does not need to know. But if you do not wish to know then I will not say anymore."

Thinking for a moment Cadvan decided that he needed to know if he were to truly understand not only the power of bards but the life of the Elidhu. Now knowing that his Bardic powers may not be Bardic at all but ones similar to the Elidhu themselves.

With his eyes wide like those of a child's Cadvan eagerly replied, " I would like to know." though part of him still only wanted to know the parents that raised him.

Finding a seat on the roots of an old tree Nyanar began to tell Cadvan all about his parents. " your father was born before Sharma was confined to Dagra. His mother was one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen . We lived together in Nal-Ak-Burat. In those times the city was busy and full of life as the under city of Pellinor is now. With the help of the Bard that lived there we created the Three gates to protect every one from the out cry of war.

After many long years and many of the villagers leaving to be in daylight your father went out on his own to explore Annar and the seven kingdoms. Though I believe he never truly fitted in because his yes were that of the Elidhu but shone more blue than the deepest ocean.

Many years passed before I would see him again. He came back to Nal-Ak-Burat bringing with him a frail young woman. If I would have known what I do now I would never had let them leave the sanctuary of my home. They stayed only briefly till about time for your birth. Your mother was persistent that she wanted you to be born in sun light and not in the dark damp air of my home.

Days after they left they were found by Imank though why they were so far south is beyond my knowledge. Your father was slain protecting his wife and you. Though I'm still unclear how your mother made her way back to my home seeking refuge.

Your birth was only days later and your mother could not bear the site of you. During the night two moons after your birth she left. Though Ardina has said that she died she did not , though I wish that she had. Unable to care for you myself I took you to Lirigon knowing there was few bards and none knew the true nature of the Elidhu. I saw it the only option at the time. "

Taking in all that had been told to him asked only one question, " If My mother did not die what happen to her?"

Hesitating he spoke, " She fled to Gillman's cot. I believe that she still lives there to this day. If my knowledge is right she is the now wife to the barren that controls the cot. "


	33. Chapter 33

**sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter but this summer has been very busy, any way here you go enjoy**

* * *

Cadvan shuttered at the idea that his mother, the woman who gave him life would have anything to do with such a horrible place. As he sat quietly before Nyanar spoke, " you must remember those who enter the cot rarely leave and for those who enter by mere chance … well it is almost certain that they may never leave."

Looking the great Elidhu in his yellow cat like eyes Cadvan timidly spoke, " Is she there willingly or not."

"for my knowledge she went to the forsaken lands for solitude but found the cot. Though I trust that she would never stay by her own will I know not of what grief she may carry." Nyanar's words sounded full of hurt though he still tried to hide it.

Impatient about finding to why his mother was still at the cot or to what knowledge she still harbored about his father's death, Cadvan asked suddenly, " could we go now and find out, before Maerad's and my wedding? Or is there not enough time?"

With out verbally responding the two vanished into the darkness of the forest surrounded by a dark jade light that nearly matched the color of the leaves.

____________________________________________________________

Quickly making there way through the now busy streets of Norloch Soron was being led by a very impatient dark hair boy. " where is she? You said she would be here. You said I would see my sister. Where is she ? I can't find her"

" Nisrah I told you that you were put in my care by an Elidhu, and that he told me that your sister would be . He also told me that she travel with the chosen one and do not think that she would miss a gathering in her honor." out of breath Soron stopped as the crowds pushed their way passed him. After only a few short breaths he realized that Nisrah was giving him the same curt look that he had seen Zelika give Hem so many times before. Grinning he said, " Now I know you are your sister's brother. Come let us make our way to Nelac's I'm sure they won't be muck longer."

____________________________________________________________

With Cadvan no where to be found and Hem acting more peculiar every minute Maerad took herself for a stroll of her mother's city. Stopping only in a few small shops to admire their wears. Until she came across a gold amulet, gently she picked it up to look more closely at the carving. On one side it had what would be the Lilly of Pellinor but it laid on a bed of fire on the other side the leaf of Lirigon but it to was set against another background, it was laid against a set of mountains . As she stared at the oddly made little pendent a voice spoke to her causing her to nearly drop it. " It was made for you princess do you like it?"

Calming herself Maerad smiled sweetly, " yes thank you , but could you tell me…."

" Ah the fire and the mountains am I right? Well you are the fire Lilly are you not? And the mountains well that is how I was asked to make it the reason I do not know but either way I believe that it will look well with your wedding attire."

With a small look of blank horror crawling over her face Maeradtried to calmly say, " My wedding …. Oh … Thank you for I still have so much do before then." as she rushed out of the small store she nearly stampeded over Silvia.

Startled silvia took quick notice to the pendant that dangled from Maerad's delicate fingers. " I see you found one of your wedding gifts."

" What? …. Wedding gifts?" no maerad was both stopped standing before her dear friend and stumped by her words.

Shaking her head Silvia replied, " Did Cadvan not tell you? Oh I should of guessed with all that is going on lately. He has taking it upon his self to plan the wedding. ( _whispering she said though I can only imagine why)_however he has left you a few surprises to find through out this city that are for the wedding. If you would like I will walk with you and maybe we can find what that future husband of yours has left for you." Maerad only smiled and nodded as they began to quickly walk to every stall and shop trying to find all that was left for the scavenger hunt as it were.

________________________________________________________________

With the jade light fading it took only a brief second for Cadvan to take in what he was looking at. Horror, terror and an unknown grief nearly over took her, for before his eyes though still in the distance tall flames and black smoke was seen coming from inside the walls of Gill man's cot. Sending out his Bardic hearing there was no shrill screams of terror no one calling for help with the fire not even horses trying to escape, only the sound of crackling wood and timbers falling after being consumed by the raging flames.

They stood in disbelief how could the cot come to be engulfed in such an inferno and no one be there to put out the flames? To that measure how could no one be there to start with? For they could not all had vanished ; could they? Breaking the silence Cadvan looked over to Nyanar and asked , " Is there anything we can do to put out the flames?" as the words flowed from his lips the clouds let out a soft majestic rain.

By time they reached the cot the inferno was out. As they made their way through the burnt city streets Cadvan started to feel weak and nauseas , which he even noted was strange because the only time he has felt like that Maerad was using her powers to travel great distances. Giving a sly but puzzled look over to Nyanar, Cadvan could only say, " I think we should leave this place something is not right here."

Just then Cadvan began to see where they truly were and began to see things as if he had now stepped into a nightmare. Yes they were at the cot but the fire had not been set hours not even days ago , it was set several years ago. Possibly even before Maerad had ever came her. She had been living in an illusion the Landrost had made. It had been more elaborate then the ones that Arkan had done but it was an illusion just the same.

With the illusion now falling bits of green ivy was beginning to crawl over the broken timbers. The great house where the lord of this land lived with Cadvan's own mother was left in little more than a pile of rubble but even there vines had now found a home. Looking deeper into the city they came a cross the milking house where Cadvan had first found maerad . Though it still stood it appeared it had not been used for many years. The hay was molded and cob webs hung from everywhere.

Before they left Cadvan had to see with his own eyes the slave houses where Maerad had grown up. Only one was livable the same one he that he determined was where he would one day meet his daughter. He was now faced with one last question had maerad been brought here to detour her own destiny or had she by chance learned all of this some years ago and knew that he would find her?

______________________________________________________________

With Silvia by her side it did not take long for Maerad to find all of her secret gifts, or what she thought were all of her gifts they made there way to Maerad's guest house to fully look at all of her new belongings. Laying each on the bed Maerad could now look each one over to admire the detail and craftsmanship . The amulet made of gold not bronze that bore both her and Cadvan's crest of the cities. A beaded headdress that alternated white shimmering beads and tiny gold pebbles. A pair of powder blue dancing shoes or slippers embroidered with tiny lilies made with shinny gold or bronze colored thread. A tiny pair of lace gloves one that was fitted perfectly for her clawed hand. Lastly a powdered blue handkerchief that Silvia would explain was to hold around her wedding bouquet , it was also embroidered with the tiny gold lilies but they were laid out to in a leaf pattern.

Maerad was over joyed the only thing she would need now would be her wedding dress. As she began to ponder that Ardina stealthy into the room only stopping when she was standing right behind her daughter. " Oh how lovely but I do think you have forgotten some major pieces." Ardina tried to speak as clearly as she could so that she would be completely understood with her deep Annaren accent.

Startled by her mothers presences Maerad almost squealed from the brief fright but quickly regained her composer. " mother we have went to all of the shops here so how have we forgotten anything?" her words sowed as sweet as a child asking for something they longed for.

" My dear I never said that it was her in Rachida. No…. no not here but in Norloch. That is were you will be married is it not?" as she spoke she was leaving the room to allow her daughter to ponder over this.

"Ardina wait . I can't go to Norloch with out Cadvan…" Maerad reached her hand out to Ardina's back as she spoke.

Turning quickly back around Ardina gave a devious smile, " My daughter Cadvan shall already be there by time you arrive besides I have a gift for your young friend and do not wish for Nelac to keep it much longer."

Bowing her head in compliance Maerad could not find any reason to argue with her mother, but hoped that she was right and her love would be there waiting for her.

________________________________________________________________

With no further answers to be found in the ruins that once was the cot , Nyanar took Cadvan far from the ivy infested rubble taking him to Norloch. When the jade light faded Cadvan stood with in arms reach of Nelac's door. Taking a slow deep breath he tried to collect his thoughts as to how to explain to maerad of what he found and how to make good on his promise to marry her. Then before he could knock the door crept open.

Gently Cadvan pushed the ajared door fully open and heard his old friends talking and joking about the up coming wedding and the all too nervous bride. Stepping into the room Cadvan had almost forgotten about his experience at the cot . It would take several minutes of light hearted conversation before the knowledge that he had would be shared with his old teacher and friends.

Since neither silvia nor maerad had arrived yet Cadvan indulged in full discloser of the images from the future that involved his and Maerad's daughter, the events with the winter king and the Landrost, and now the evidence that the Landrost may have been mocking the light by creating the illusion that Gillman's cot was still functional when in reality it had burned down many years ago. At first Saliman was first to question Cadvan's frame of mind , but it was Hem that assured every one that it may be possible for the feeling that Cadvan gets from the Elidhu powers is very similar to his own and it may be possible that the Landrost may have had other intentions for having kept Maerad there trapped in his own illuson. Hem also added that it may have been perceived that the chosen one's powers may be more powerful than any of the those of the great Elidhu or bards combined and thus keeping her hidden from her own power insured that the war would not end and that possible not Cadvan but another Elidhu ( lets say Arkan perhaps) would "save" her from a life of a slave in exchange in being his bride.

All eyes were focused on Hem as he made the stunning revelation, but he only shrugged it off by saying, " grandfather led me to believe that arkan had known my sisters where abouts for much longer that any other Elidhu." then before anther word could be spoken Maerad and silvia fluttered into the room.


	34. Chapter 34

With Maerad entering the room the conversation quickly changed to a more pleasant one. Trying to hold the secrets that has been unearthed Cadvan tried to act as happy to see Maerad as he possible could but before he could speak Zelika who had been very quite as late spoke up in complete awe, " this city is huge. I do believe if it were not for all the people flooding the streets I think I would love to look around for a bit."

Nisrah had been in the kitchen trying to avoid more strange bards or strangers all together when he heard his sisters soft voice. In sheer disbelief he rushed out of the kitchen and found him self face to face with a ghost. Is sister was really alive and traveling with the chosen one. Although she had changed some from when he last saw her there was no denying that it was Zelika. Neither of them could speak only embrace each other knowing now that neither were ever going to be alone again.

Soron seeing the bewilderment on all of the bards faces brought the enlighten answer to the question that they were all thinking. " this is Nisrah, Zelika's brother I believe."

Hem took a long hard look at the boy then after several minutes unheld his breath that he hadn't noticed he had been holding. Thinking quickly that the bards may wish to ask him many questions, Hem found himself standing next to whispering, " Zelika why do we take Nisrah somewhere … um less crowded so we …. I mean you can talk to him."

* * *

Zelika game him a quick scornful look for interrupting her family reunion but agreed . Besides this time was suppose to be about Maerad and Cadvan and their wedding not about her and her now found little brother.

With the young ones out of the room Cadvan could now turn his attention to his future wife. Remembering his time in the cot when he met their daughter he knew that he need to explain everything to her but also needed not t upset her in her current condition. Thoughtfully knowing how uncomfortable Maerad still was with big crowds and people staring at her he cunningly said, " My dear will you join me in the garden ?"

He did not need to convince her nor ask twice. Once out side and standing in the orange glow of the pre dusk sky Cadvan stole a soft genial kiss before helping Maerad to sit on one of the stone carved benches. Abruptly he spoke, " My dear there is a matter that I need to tell you about. I do not wish to upset you nor does this go against the testament of my love for you but it needs to be said though I do not know where to start."

Sliding her hand gently down the curve of his face Maerad softly spoke, " my love tell me what troubles you for I've seen it in your eyes for many days now ."

Cadvan took a deep breath then slowly began to tell her everything starting with her being unconscious after the fall of the nameless one till he ended with what he found at the cot. Deep flames of fury shown in Maerad's bright blue eyes. She did not seek proof from what her love just told her only confirmation, and the only way she could get that was by either Arkan of the Landrost themselves. Choosing her battle wisely she decided on Arkan first since it was he who did want her as his bride.

Not wishing to travel to the north Maerad closed her eyes and with out Cadvan's knowledge began to call out Arkan. It did not take long for her to find the winter king nor for him to respond to her summoning. Although he did not appear before her she could feel him near. She could feel his coldness in the air around her. Feeling him so close she could speak to him through Mindspeech, knowing he could not lie to her while they talked that way.

" _My Elednor if you wish to speak you only need to come to me."_

"I would not need to speak to you if you were not trying to destroy my happiness." even speaking trough Mindspeech Arkan could almost see the scorn upon Maerad's genital face.

" _Elednor how could you ever be truly happy with one that will never understand you. One that never truly can trust an Elidhu? So how can you say that I am destroying your happiness? The way I see it you will not be happy till you are with me as my queen."_

" You under estimate my love for he is part Elidhu but for some reason I think you knew that. I think you found that out years before I ever knew you. Back when you and the Landrost held me prisoner in an illusion that he created or possibly that you helped create."

Arkan could not hide from his past no longer but he needed to tell her the truth for she only knew one small part, but in order for him to explain everything there was things Cadvan needed to know as well. Without needing to ask if Cadvan was near Arkan error that he was and allowed himself to appear before the two of them in a cold light . This fight for Maerad's affection would end there before something happen to divide the balance that now had been restored.


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Cadvan was instantly protective over Maerad when Arkan appeared. As he began to speak both Arkan and Maerad waved him off to be silent. Calmly and slowly Arkan began to speak, " Elednor you are right when you said that you were trapped in an illusion created by the Landrost but you have wrongly accused me of conspiring with him on that. There are things from the past that neither of you fully understand. The illusion wasn't exactly made for your behave it was made to preserve a memory. But before we get into that we need to discuss other things first . " Arkan took notice of his surroundings then quickly snapped, " we can not speak here there are many that do not know the nature of the Elidhu but I think it best to go to a neutral area you could pick if you prefer but I do recommend that both Ardina and Nyanar be there."

Confused and tired of this game Maerad stood up and hissed, " what game are you playing now winter king? Do you wish to undo my mother the Nyanar as well?"

Arkan bowed his head as to think for a moment " Elednor Edil-Amarandh na I can not undo any Elidhu only you and the child you carry have that gift. Now come we have not much time to right this wrong before further lives are effected by these lies that you have unearthed."

Taking Cadvan's hand Maerad called for both her mother and Nyanar. Though both were oddly alarmed it did not take long for either to see why they were needed. In a few short moments it was decided that they would hear what Arkan need to say and that they would travel to Nyanar's home so that none could over hear what needed to be said and none could witness anything that would possible take place.

After reaching Nal-Ak-Burat torches were lit that had been long forgotten and for the first time Cadvan could set his eyes on the vast city that should have been his home. Coming out of his daze of amazement at seeing this forgotten city he snapped, " Now tell us winter king what have you in so desperate need to tell us."

I do believe that Nyanar has told you of your birth parents and how your father was killed prior to your birth but he was mistaken although your mother told her story well it was not all truth. In fact it wasn't until Maerad was rescued by you that I was even sure of the truth myself. This is what I know when both your mother and father left here they encountered some of the nameless one's elite forces. Minion that was not only loyal to him but those that had direct access to the Landrost. Your father fought hard to protect his wife and unborn child but in the end it was she that led him to his fate. Due to the dark magic that the minion held she turned on him and he would not fight her . But he did not die that day no he died slowly in a prison in De'n Raven. Your mother on the other hand was of no use to either the Landrost or the nameless one back then so they left her with the knowledge that she killed her husband. Then the night you were born she had a fore dream of him still alive and somewhere in the mountains . She thought the mountains were that of the forsaken lands but she was wrong and then trapped by the Landrost. After time he grew tired of her and bound her to the cot . Though I am uncertain of human emotion I think she was still filled with grief but she allowed herself to become the wife of the land barren well that was until she went mad and burned the cot and all that lived there to the ground. In fact it had only burnt down a few years before Maerad was taken there.

The Landrost was furious that the wench that he himself placed there would burn it down with herself and her children inside. Then word came from the nameless one that he had final broken the son of the great tree man and that was when it was known that you Cadvan of Lirigon was born. It was because of the fore dreams of the nameless one that any interest was taken in you. He for saw you bringing the fire lily to him and he wanted to use that to his advantage. Every time you had came across a hull or writ it had been so planned to lure you to the Landrost. You calling upon the dark magic when you were in Norloch as a youth was instrumental on determine your strength but because you lost your concentration the dark could not fully take control of you.

Then when you were finally captured not once but twice by the Landrost do you think that the dark would let you leave with out leaving part of it with you. Tell me out of all the time alone with Elednor why did you choose just days before the final battle to confess your feelings then take them back just as quickly. Could you not see that you were being told to do so. And now do you think with your would be wedding just days away the Landrost would let you just go. You are the key to undo not just Nyanar but Ardina her father , the guarding of the gate of the dead , and what about Maerad and her unborn child. You almost lead her to her death once I guarantee if you marry the balance of light will tip but not in your favor. No the Landrost will have just what he wants the destruction of you the heir that destroyed his home."

The four of them stood silent for a time till Maerad spoke with anger in her voice, " they why do I not just undo the both of you and be done with it."

" Elednor undoing me would serve you no purpose for I can not make you come to me nor can I keep you safe if you are not. However if you undo the Landrost you will loose what is most important to you. The bard that stands by you now would also be undone. The poison he was exposed to when you were taken to the palace of the Landrost binds them to each other and only the Landrost himself has the cure. Call it a fail safe it were."

After carefully listening to the conversation Ardina asked, " how is it you know so much about the inner workings of the Landrost unless you were involved with his workings?"

" You are right I was for a time working with the Landrost but only to show the art of illusion or bending time. But the poison I knew about from before the first battle with the nameless one from when your first love was taken to that prison."

Maerad was growing tired of this she wanted to find the rest of her wedding gifts from Cadvan , she wanted to be married to the man that she loves and have their child born in a world where most everything made sense. Frustrate she screamed, " enough!!!!"

The three Elidhus looked at her in astonishment in this cavern her voice magnified greatly and the anger in her tone made the earth rumble beneath there feet. After the immense echo died away it was soon realized that Cadvan was no longer there. Although he had no powers to leave a an Elidhu does he was able to walk quickly when he felt there was a need for.

Before trying to find Cadvan in the maze of underground walkways and caverns it was decided they would first decide on how to free him from the poison once and for all and how to do it before the pending wedding day. After making a simple plan that Maerad made herself she used her power to take her to her love. She found him at the mouth of a waterfall. Although it could not be seen the mist that filled the air was thick and the roar was quite loud. Decided that Cadvan would not hear her if she spoke directly to him so she spoke through Mindspeech, " my love are you alright?"

Cadvan didn't have to look to her or need to respond but a decided was made and Maerad needed to know of it, " Maerad you know I love you with all my heart but I will not risk you or our unborn child's life….."

Before he could finish his thought Maerad found his lips in the dark and pressed hers to his just long enough for him to loose his train of thought. Then she spoke, " The solution to our very small problem has already been solved. It seems that broth grandfather and Raunar are more than willing to help. They have decided that the Landrost powers are out of balanced with the light so they along with Ardina, Nyanar, and Arkan will bind most of his powers. This will not work for long maybe a day or more but it will allow for us to get the antidote."

Trying to stop her from saying more he tried to but in, " Maerad we don't….."

"shhh let me finish the antidote is the water to his tide pool when the water is in liquid form it heals but when let out to dry and soak up into the earth or on anything then it becomes a poison that bind the one effected to the pool itself. Raunar thinks that the Landrost is bound to the pool because he exposed himself to his own poison for so long, but that's not really important. What is on the there hand is getting you to drink just a little from the pool itself without not spilling a drop on you as you do so."

" no you will not come with me. If this is what needs to be done so we may be together then I will do it but I will not have you anywhere near the poison. No you will return to Norloch and prepare for our wedding and see that no one knows what has come about. "

Making pouting lips she made an ultimatum, " well if I do not go with you then you will have to rely on Arkan for he is the only one strong enough to with stand the poison and help you find the tide pool."

By now they had been making their way slowly away from the waterfall and back to where the Elidhu were waiting. Considering what Maerad said about trusting

The very Elidhu that was content on taking Maerad away from him did not set well but he did not see a choice. Waiting till he was face to face Arkan he spoke his final decision, " I do not like the idea of relying on you for help but I like the likely hood of loosing Maerad or our child even less . So it seems I have no choice but to trust you."

With that decided Maerad took herself back to Norloch to keep up the pretence that Cadvan ran off to take care of some last second wedding plans or post wedding plans. Holding her breath she hoped that Silvia or Saliman would not ask to many questions for she did not wish to lie to them more that what was necessary.

* * *


End file.
